Great Responsibility
by TheTrueErnie
Summary: After pushing Parker Industries to the brink of collapse, Peter Parker looks to fix his mistakes. He chooses to help his friends, his family and fights against the destiny that seems to always be pushed on him, loneliness. Where Peter Parker decides to be just as amazing as Spider-Man. Responsibility has always defined Peter's life, but now he doesn't have to do it alone.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** **I** **DON'T OWN SPIDER-MAN OR ANY OTHER INTELLECTUAL PROPERTIES OF MARVEL MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. THESE TURN OF EVENTS ARE PURELY AN IDEA OF AN ANNOYED FAN.**

 **Hyphen edits 4/27/18 thanks to HaywireEagle will do other fixes later  
**

* * *

 ** _ _ **Peter Parker, in his brain**__**

This is the biggest headache headache I have had the displeasure of dealing with. Parker Industries is in shambles and it is my fault. I did not see any of this coming and I had make one of the most difficult decisions in my life, tearing my company down to protect the world. Not only had the Cap gone full Hydra, Doc Ock was hell bent on using Parker Industries tech for his own plans. I should have done a better check of everything he had worked on as me to avoid this, but even then it does not feel that it would have been enough. Everything piled on at the wrong time and I had to make quick and tough decisions. Some things could be saved while others had to be destroyed. At least on this long flight back to States I'll be able to organize and ruminate on what has happened and the next steps I need to take.

Shanghai was where I had to make my last stand against Doc Ock. It was home to one of Parker Industries most important facilities, our Asian region headquarters. Here there were many projects on going including advanced cancer research. Many desperate people could have been helped, but for now these advancements would have to wait. By effectively making all Webwares paper weights and disabling other Parker Industries services, I walked myself into a very complicated web of problems and Spider-Man can't help me right now.

As much as I would like to just don the spandex and fight whatever crime I comes across, right now is not the appropriate time. I have to take responsibility for what I did and need to preserve as much of Parker Industries intellectual properties as possible. Harry has been my right hand man throughout Parker Industries rise, and I can't keep giving him the short end of the stick because I go and decide to be Spider-Man. He is already doing enough by coordinating with Aunt May who stayed in Shaghai to consolidate Parker Industries assets and the Uncle Ben Foundations efforts to help our employees and others injured in Doc Ocks attack. I spent a while in Shanghai and Asia in general getting everything organized with Harry planning our next steps. Part of the process involves liquidating as many physical assets we have in Asia to consolidate Parker Industries for the shitstorm of lawsuits that will follow. Harry's corporate experience really came in handy and thankfully he is still willing to help me out.

Along with Doc Ock framing Parker Industries for the bubble that blocked off Manhattan during Hydra's reign, I need to deal with angry consumers and the obvious influx of lawsuits that Harry warned of. Bricking most of our tech probably wasn't the best thing to do from a business point of view, but Hydra and Octavius having access to everyone's lives is a whole other bag of worms no one wants to ever think of or open. Thankfully the whole Nazi Cap and Hydra takeover has been handled and there is some security and normalcy back. I'm going to have to call in some friendly help to patrol for me while I deal with business, being a non-existent, definitely jobless CEO will only cause more harm to the people depending on me. Everything is piling on and everyone connected to me is suffering in someway. Being Spider-Man can solve some problems, but after everything that has happened, and everyone I've hurt I need to think about them and what PETER PARKER has done to them. If it means Parker Industries has to close down or downsize I, Peter Parker, need to use all my power to fix this mess and see my decisions through.

* * *

 ** _ _ **Peter Parker, on a plane back to the States**__**

"Max, how are things at Horizon U?", Peter asked one of his best friends over the phone.

"We are recovering after the Hydra takeover, and mutant government, however was

successful in taking important data.", Max Modell responded.

While using cellular devices on a plane is "dangerous" by regular standards, Peter was not in your average airplane. This plane had some Parker technology ,that wasn't bricked, that added more levels of protection to possible interference. This wasn't the Spider-plane or any of the other Spider vehicles that were compromised by the Octopus, but it was a plane Parker Industries had that could be mobilized in emergencies without too much overbearing technology. He liked the Spider-plane and its mouth watering features, but as Peter Parker, something more conventional was needed sometimes. Good thing he listens to Harry sometimes and doesn't just build for the needs of Spider-Man.

"Do you have an idea of what was taken", Peter inquired.

Back in the day, Octavius had a serious need to be seen as superior. Probably because his green suit made him seem fat which is why he needed the tentacles, not sure if that's totally true or not. Regardless, he had the ballsy idea to take over my body, and in the process succeeded and helped set the foundation of Parker Industries technology. While it didn't last long, it was a blessing and a curse at the same time. Octavius had inadvertently given me a platform to help the most people possible and make others lives better. However with it came an enormous responsibility to not fail those who depended on my decisions and the companies success. Octavius' takeover of my body led to other problems, mainly personal ones, that I feel guilty about and extremely disappointed in myself for letting happen. Gotta take the good with the bad, and right now bad is in style.

"He took specifications on many of Parker Industries Webware products and also on mechanical arms. Thankfully we had many of Spider-Mans equipment and special technology locked down in an isolated segment of the university, so he shouldn't have to much of an advantage. At best with what he has on mechanical arms he'll need several months to even begin construction, a lot of the components are expensive. Regarding Webware however, I think you've effectively locked him out of Parker Industries making what he took null.", Max explained.

 _ _At least with what Max has told me, I don't need to expect Octavius anytime soon, especially with Hydra going back underground. It'll give me some much needed breathing room.__

"That's good to hear. What about everyone's well being? Is Hector and the team okay?" Peter asked.

"Everyone is healthy Peter you don't need to worry. In fact Hector is ecstatic, Parker Industries is already starting to receive lawsuits, which is firing him up."

"Well…..at least he's looking forward to that, it's his specialty."

"Why do you think I married Hector, his passion is very inspirational."

"Tell him to send some inspiration my way, I'm going to need all the help I can get."

"I'll pass the word along. And speaking of sending things your way, Harry has already begun coordinating the move of Spider-Mans and Parker Industries IP's to the Baxter Building. A cargo plane from Shanghai will come to California and bring everything back to you guys in New York. And a word of advice Peter, don't be mad about what happened. You made the right decision in denying Octavius access to Parker Industries infrastructure, and although it had a heavy price not everything is lost. I know what it is like to see your dreams crumble, but right now you can still steer your course. Take the initiative and do what you can. Horizon U will be fine, we can keep the lights on here, worry about the rest. We're with you 100%."

"Thank you for all the help Max. I'll do my best to dig us out of this hole. I WILL make this right. Talk to you later Max".

After our goodbyes I hung up and waited for the inevitable end to this plane ride. The media storm and attention was going to be relentless according to Harry. The fall of any international corporation is a big deal. We weren't dead officially, but we were pretty damned close.

 ** **CHAPTER END****

* * *

 ** **AN:****

 **So this is the first chapter of my first story. Not sure if I'll keep the title, but like everything else its a work in progress. I've had this idea for a Spider-Man fic for A LONG time, naturally because I feel like the comics are kinda killing the hype of Spider-Man and missing a lot of opportunities. This will be my vision of where Peter Parker should go, so some characters like Miles Morales won't be following the path they are currently in their comics. I'll mainly be focusing on what's been established in The Amazing Spider-Man comic since Secret Wars, with details from others to keep things somewhat cohesive with the larger universe. Since this is my first outing writing fics, I would really like any criticism you can provide. For now I believe the problems I'll have will be chapter length, character dialogue, and action scenes. As an intro I think this will be just enough to provide a jumping off point for the rest of the story. I'd also like any ideas you guys have maybe they'll be better than what I've been brainstorming. Even your opinions on Marvel or DC comics and their movie universes would be cool to see what everyone thinks would be welcome. Until later Spider-peeps(see it has a hyphen HaywireEagle should I add one for your name :pppppp).**


	2. Chapter 2

****DISCLAIMER: I DON**** **'** ** **T OWN SPOODER-MAN(SPIDER-MAN) OR OTHER MARVEL CHARACTERS****

 ** **EDITS 4/27/18 Cause HaywireEagle's comments made me self conscious of my writing(wait should "self conscious" have a hyphen between the words FF says it's right but Google says otherwise. Dammit what about Darkforce/Dark-Force/Dark Force and Webware)****

 ** **Peter Parker, New York on the runway(in his plane obviously, he's no MJ)****

"Great the paparazzi are here",Peter drawls out to himself, putting heavy emphasize on the word great. Seeing dozens of photographers and reporters around the car where Harry is waiting for him was annoying to say at least.

 _'_ _ _At least I only showered my photography skills on myself'.__ Peter thinks to himself. ' _ _My longest career, if you could call it that, was selling photos of Spider-Man to my good old semi stepbrother J. Jonah Jameson. I'm going to have to check up on him soon, see how he's holding up.'__

"Lets get this over", Peter motivates himself, steeling himself for the massacre that is about to begin.

Once the plane is done taxing to where he can disembark, he exits the plane and is bombarded by tons of questions.

"How does it feel to be a regular person again?

"Do you have any comments to your employees around the world?"

"What project was Parker Industries working on that blocked off Manhattan?"

"Did Parker Industries provide any kind of support to Hydra?"

Peter decides to simply ignore any queries given to him by both photographers and reporters, and focus solely on getting to the car where Harry is waiting for him. His glances at various people in the crowd confirm the vicious animal like fever they have in trying to catch a break and make it big. However it isn't for a righteous cause, but for building their career on the crumbling of his. As he enters the car, breathes a sigh of relief and readies himself for a ton of work.

"How does it feel to be infamous Pete?", Harry asks him in a slightly good natured tone obviously trying to calm Peter's nerves.

"We're like a modern Enron, except we used to sell products.", Peter returns sarcastically with a solemn face.

"Hmm I guess in a way that makes sense, are you losing your humor already?", Harry asked cautiously.

"I'm a little out of it, a lot on my mind, a lot to deal with. How are you holding up?", Peter replied lazily.

"I'm actually doing very well, besides the headache you brought on all of us. That bubble let me spend more time with Liz and the kids, ended up being a good thing in a way." , Harry said with a faint smile. As Harry continues his story of how him and the others who were locked out from the world coped with the situation, Peter gets some relief that no one he was familiar with was hurt significantly. However it brought up an important question to Peters attention that could turn things around for Parker Industries.

"Has any progress been made by Anna regarding the Darkforce energy force field and the destroyed Parker Industries building?"

"Well, some proof was found at the scene of the destroyed building to prove that it was Hydra agents and Doctor Octavius. Many Hydra agents were captured during the roundups and a few could be tied back to night the building was demolished. It took some time considering people were being brainwashed by Hydra water, but we should have enough to slow the traction of lawsuits. Surprisingly the insurance policy we had on the building went through no problem once we had proof of Hydra's involvement. Regarding the Manhattan problem, well I couldn't understand much of what Anna has been working on, maybe a meeting with her will bring you up to speed. There may still be a light at the end of the tunnel."

With the good news bringing some hope to Peter, he decides to take up Harry's suggestion and heads over to the Baxter Building where some Parker Industries employees are still surprisingly working. Harry tells him that there was some disruption, but since Manhattan was effectively isolated the offices are almost undamaged or disturbed in many places. With pristine offices also came a huge amount of prototype hardware that wasn't hooked up to the Webware services meaning they still worked. Most of it was relatively obsolete, but it still had some use. Even more technology and prototypes are going to come from Horizon University soon. They would have even more to work with and it'll give them the edge they need to stay afloat.

* * *

 ** **Outside the Baxter Building****

As Peter and Harry pull up in front of the Baxter Building, Parker Industries New York HQ, they see groups of laid off employees and protesters angered by the events that have unfolded. A few people had signs ranging from __Peter Plumber__ with a turd over Peter's face, to __Hydra Scum__ with Peter in the middle of the Hydra emblem and color scheme. There were even a few of Spider-Man and the association with Hydra was disheartening. Peter and Harry quickly got out of the car and rushed to get into the Baxter Building. Thankfully the police had a small path between the groups of protesters ready for people entering and leaving. Even has they were passing in between the groups Peter was looking back and forth between the people yelling at him and seeing the uncensored hate they had for him. Once they enter the building and both breathe a sigh of relief they continue to talk about their predicament.

"Harry, we need a way to cool down peoples tempers. And I know just the way we can do this." Peter declares.

'Why is Harry looking at me like a grew a second head and set of arms. Maybe hes surprised.'

"What's your plan Peter?", Harry skeptically asks.

"It's simple, I still have friends at the Daily Bugle, I can ask them if they want to do an interview so we can clear all of this up and set the facts straight."

"YOU'RE A GENIUS! But you and Anna need to find a way to prove us innocent of the Manhattan bubble. Right now were only clear on the building collapse. You also need to provide an explanation on why you locked everyone's Webware and basically killed the company. We can still function for a little while with the reserves we have, but I can handle that. YOU need to go do see Anna. And also tell Spidey to lay low for a bit, things are enough of a mess for us already.

Harry hurries up to the express elevator to get to his office and start working again. Peter decides to roam around the first floor asking the few employees still here how they are holding up. Answers varying from okay to worried about those who had to be left go because they were non-essential. Everything was being run by the barest amounts of people mainly those who were the most experienced. Peter had prided himself on being there for many of his employees regardless of their abilities, but this time helping all his employees wasn't possible. He could see with Harry if they could spare any more money on severance pay to help financially, but their lives would always lead back to Parker Industries and be a badge of shame to some. To protect the world he had to throw his people under the bus and turn the Parker Industries logo into one that stands for disappointment. A disappointment, but not a complete failure, Peter still had a few tricks up his sleeve.

* * *

 ** **Baxter Building, Basement****

Peter knew that all the prototypes were housed on the basement level, so he took the elevator after it had come back down from Harry's trip up. He readied himself because Anna was not a person to mince her words or avoid speaking her mind. When he arrived Anna immediately spotted him and asked him a pointed question.

"Did you blow up the London building YOU put me in charge of ?!" Anna asked him obviously peeved that the HQ she was in charge of nearly crushed her.

"Octavius obviously." Peter responded. Anna was a little surprised since she believed he was long gone.

"How, what what?", Anna asks flabbergasted.

"He was able to get a hold of a perfect clone of my clone Ben and aligned with Hydra to get back the company. But enough of that, Harry told me you're working on something."

Anna refocuses again and starts telling Peter what he plan was.

"Well since you killed all the Webware products we had, along with the software we used to manage our security and other systems, I wanted to try and recompile our code and try to decrypt the secure data backups we have."

Anna's plan was one Peter was banking on. When he made the decision to tear down the Webware infrastructure, he was hoping the back up system to store critical information worked. Once the green light was given, all Webware products and systems that were locked up would send their information to the nearest HQ they were able to reach for secure underground storage that was off the books and not accessible directly from the HQ's. The information was stored on traditional non Parker Industries equipment, however the information was encrypted and could only be properly retrieved by Webware type software and hardware.

The different Parker Industries HQ's would be symbolic hubs for different regions. The London HQ served the European and African regions, the Baxter Building the Americas, and Shanghai the Asian and Middle Eastern region region. What was needed now was retrieval of all the data banks so they could be decrypted. The Shanghai data was going to come over soon, while the London data was stalled slightly arriving due to diplomatic concerns regarding Hydra. However the status of the backups hidden near the Baxter building was uncertain. The Darkforce bubble effectively blacked out half of Manhattan in an extra-dimensional bubble, and it was pinned on Parker Industries. Since the Darkforce energy fed on any kind of light or "good" based energy, electronics were useless in the area and people could die due to over exposure. This also meant the backups most likely weren't even up since the fail safe wasn't triggered until after the bubble was put over Manhattan.

"Did the backups even work once the bubble went over Manhattan?" Peter asked Anna.

"Since the Baxter building was effectively cut off, the system should have diverted them to the other HQ's. Even then we should have the synced cloud data from when users last synced since those systems were all in means we should have something backed up at least."

'Hopefully that's the case, Americans can be lawsuit hungry sometimes. This could get us some wins.'

"Welp, I'm all in, lets get started we have a lot of writing, soldering, and troubleshooting to get through."

And so begins a long day and night of two geniuses rushing through to save something from the company they've both worked hard.

* * *

 ** **AN:****

 ** **So this chapter ended kinda of abruptly, but my plan is for the next chapter to be more dialogue heavy with Harry and Anna and also bring in Johnny Storm and Miles Morales to liven things up and bring Spider-Man into the fold. I'm also gonna have to level up my humor game a bit, don't want this Peter Parker being to boring. Also it feels like I'm injecting too much of my seriousness into this. Gotta let the creativeness flow, maybe some dank memes or bro moments with the Johnny Storm(gotta research more on him since all I really know at this point is that he lights himself on fire, used to bang Medusa, and used to be played by Chris Evans).****

 ** **So a little detail that may peeve you if your super into Marvel and read EVERYTHING and cared about Secret Empire, is that Peter Parker was already in country when Hydra fell. He went back after the Shanghai battle. However considering a lot of Parker Industries tech was effectively bricked(the current Spider-Mobile is kinda sorta still alive), I'm not sure if the SpiderJet or whatever its called is functional nor do it know if it is confirmed to still be around. Even if it was I don't think Hydra helicarriers and other SHIELD assets they took over would be unable to detect him. So that means this story is predicated on the idea that Peter Parker DIDN'T and COULDN'T travel back to deal with Hydra and the Cap, but also its not like it mattered cause they just used the cosmic cube(spoiler but whatever) to fix that so it doesn't matter in this story. Things like what was stated above this will be par for the course in this story.****

 ** **Please leave comments, if you can, on anything you feel regarding this story or other things.****

 ** **And my first review….so sad, kinda true, but I still believe he runs from it in some form. There are instances in the current run of ASM where Peter consciously decides to neglect to be either person when there is a reason he should be in a certain persona so in effect he is being irresponsible. Or on the rare occasion where he does nothing which is straight up cowardly.****


	3. Chapter 3

****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY MARVEL CHARACTERS OR OTHER INTELLECTUAL PROPERTIES USED IN THIS STORY  
****

 ** **Writing started February 5**** ** **th**** ** **, 2018****

 ** **Ended February 7th,2018****

 ** **Peter Parker, Baxter Building Basement Level, 8am****

Peter and Anna had probably achieved the single greatest one night feat in their lives. They had successfully rebuilt and compiled the necessary software to decrypt the data backups and also pieced together a make shift Webware terminal to test it. The prototype hardware they had on hand was extremely obsolete compared to the newest devices, but it got the job done.

Their great accomplishment, however, left them extremely tired. They hadn't finished until 6 in the morning and promptly crashed in randomly places. Anna had intelligently used a pile of unfolded cardboard boxes and as her impromptu bed. While Peter somehow ended up on the floor using a mouse pad as a pillow with one hand and cuddling with a Spider-Man plushy with the other. Anna was sleeping quietly while Peter was mumbling.

As they were soundly asleep Harry decided to check in on them, wondering why they hadn't left. He even brought breakfast for 3 if they were still down in the basement. Exiting the elevator Harry stares that their sleeping forms.

"Damn you two look more wasted than a bunch of college frats." Harry declares.

Anna is still out cold and Peter's sleeping mind decides to start drolling and mumbling "adaduhduh".

After seeing this turn of events Harry decides to place the food and drink down before risking any pain from waking them. First he lightly shrugs Anna who is still out of it but does acknowledge Harry and his declaration of food. Peter would be the difficult one. From experience he knows how hard it is to wake him when hes passed out. As he shrugs Peter and lightly kicks him Peter responds.

"eh heh" Peter mumbles out.

"Come on __Tiger__ time for your Frosted Flakes" Harry teases.

"ehm juh?" Peter mumbles inquisitively.

"Yup and I want you to get up, its time for breakfast."

After a few more soft kicks Peter wakes up looking and feeling like a zombie.

Groggily Peter responds to Harry, "At least the hair color is almost a match, kind of a dick move don't you think."

"Not Harry's fault that he knows you too well Pete.", Anna intercedes slightly amused at their exchange.

"Ugh need food need eating." Peter says imitating Hulks voice and going for the bag of food.

"Manners Pete, ladies first." Harry says intercepting the bag and getting Anna her breakfast, a lettuce wrap. Anna silently cheers and looks forward to devouring the fresh wrap. Harry then grabs Peter's breakfast a hefty breakfast burrito was egg, potato and sausage and tosses it at Peter. Peter catches it with his mouth and thanks Harry.

"You're a life saver Harry." Peter says.

"Well Aunt May is very convincing for making sure her nephew is at least eating."

"You only listen to her because she'll take care of the boys every now and then".

"Guilty.", Harry responds with an embarrassed smile.

As the tail end of eating their breakfast and drinking their coffee comes around all three prepare for another day.

"Anything new on your end Harry?" Peter inquires.

"I didn't have the time to call the Bugle like you planned, but maybe that's for the best right now. You two look tired, a press conference explaining science and bits and bobs isn't the smartest thing right now." Harry explained.

"We made a breakthrough last night and can get information from our disabled systems and even customers device data. But since were using the beginnings of Parker Industries tech it'll be slow going through all the data." Anna states.

"The equipment from the other sites will speed things up, but we'll still need to tinker with the hardware to get it into working condition." Peters adds.

"Peter and I can deal with that, but what about the lights? How long can we keep things going?" Anna asks.

"We have enough cash reserves to keep going for a few months, but we do have some debts that are due to be paid soon. The accountants that we still have are still crunching some numbers and checking best and worst case scenarios for how much money we can get selling certain assets. The Chinese government and other Asian companies were generous in how much they gave us for our assets in Shanghai. That money should be coming soon along with the beginning of payments from insurance on the London HQ." Harry explains.

Peter decides to ask, "Any way we can help our ex-employees with more severance?"

"Already ahead of you on that. A chunk of the Shanghai liquidation will be taken to provide for our ex-employees over there. Same with London HQ. Not sure exactly what we'll have left. But it also brings us into the area of lawsuits. Many of them were filed on the idea that we unfairly locked people out and stole their personal information. Some even say we did it in tandem with the Hydra takeover which means were treading on the line of a terrorist supporting entity. And your aid and Spider-Man's involvement in Symkaria pissed a lot of people off in the US especially SHIELD before they collapsed. If you and Anna could find proof of Hydra doing this to frame us, then we'd stand a good chance at getting the severe ones thrown out." explains Harry.

"And with what we did last night, we have the ability to get peoples personal data back in their hands although a little slowly. We could still get those thrown out, especially if we can say it was national defense. We prove Hydra did this and that we defended ourselves and our customers then the current US government and foreign governments would need to give us a pat on the back." analyzes Peter

"Exactly, your getting used to these type of situations aren't you Petey".

"Part of the job description."

"Well that's nice and all but I want to get some sleep guys, we'll talk more later." Anna decides she needs more sleep before she can get back to work.

"That's alright get some rest Anna, what about you Peter you going to crash somewhere?"

"Not sure yet I might decide to make a few calls and see where that takes me. Can you email me any updates so I can look over them."

"All right but don't go disappearing on us, need you close by in case something new pops up. Talk to you later."

"Got it, thanks for the breakfast."

After this Harry decides to go back to his office to keep things running and sifting through any new updates he receives. From here Peter decides that a good shower and a change of clothes would be in his best interest. He didn't have an apartment to go too, but he had stashes around different Parker buildings just in case his civvies or other equipment got worse for wear. Included were a few of the MkIV Spider-Armors, but with the Webware shutdown many of its advanced features weren't usable, but they were still a solid platform if he needed a super suit real quick.

However after cleaning up in one of the full equipped bathrooms he decided on his classic costume and a fresh pair of clothes. Thankfully the stash had some deodorant so he'd be good for a while.

After that he decided to make his first call to Johnny Storm.

"Hey Peter whats up."

"Nothing much, just keeping my company afloat."

"I bet, you should see a lot of the headlines on the news and newspapers."

"Great, more press and stress, but that can wait. You up for lunch today, I'd like to talk to you about a few things."

"Sure, not much going on since Hydra was brought down. Meet you around noon."

"Ya that sounds like a good time, and Panucci's sounds like a good place."

"I'm down for a slice, see you then Peter."

* * *

 ** **Spider-Man, Baxter Building roof****

Since it was only 10 in the morning Peter decided it would a good idea to do a small patrol before lunch so he changed into his classic costume and used a Parker Industries branded backpack to hold his stuff. The roof of the building was the perfect place to get a lay of the land and plan his movements.

"Good 'ol Manhattan island. So whose going to be the lucky winner of the Spidey lottery."

About 6 blocks down Spider-Man spots a car swerving through traffic and the figure of a man looking out the passenger side shooting a gun trying to get the slowly approaching cops to back off.

"Looks like we got one. Gotta do this one quick before someone gets shot or ran over."

As Spidey leaps from the Baxter Building he gains speed and fires of line of webbing into the building across and in the direction of the chase. As he is swinging over the street at well over 60 mph he sees that their are 3 people in the feeling vehicle and plans for a way to apprehend them safely. Figuring it out he goes into action.

First he swings above the passenger side and shoots webbing to yank the gun out of the active shooter's hands. Then he mounts the top side of the car and reaches through the driver side rear window to get the odd man out through it and throws him up sticking him to a light pole with webbing binding him hands. From here he goes on the hood of the car to go into the final phase.

On the hood he greets the two passenger.

"Congratulations you've won an exclusive timeshare to a 10 x 4 apartment here on the island of Manhattan."

The men inside were bug eyed and unsure of what to do since they didn't have anything to shoot Spider-Man with. So Spidey took the initiative and maneuvered back to the window he punched out and got himself on the inside of the car to take control. In a position that only an acrobat could hope to take up Peter is sitting on the center console splitting the two front seats.

"Now come on now this is a deal can't let slip through your fingers. Your other friend seems fine taking my offer."

The man in the passenger seat decides to pull out his pocket knife and Spidey kicks his plan off by moving the drivers foot from the gas to the brake pedal and steps on his foot. Simultaneously he webs the knife wielders eyes to disorient him. As he smacks the knife out of the guys hand he sees the car is going to crash into a car and quickly steers the car into the clear lane as the driver is screaming from having his foot stomped on.

The car safely comes to a stop, with the traffic from behind screeching to a halt. Peter brings his other leg over himself and kicks the driver door out while dragging the driver out and webbing him up around the dislodged door. Obviously the car was placed into Park before releasing the brake pedal.

"You don't even have to worry about being tied up in those horrible contracts. You can use the apartment for months even years at a time."

As he looks back in the car Spidey sees the passenger has gone out his door and ran into the alley with holes in the webbing around his eyes. Spider-Man jumps into the alley and starts crawling on an adjacent wall, catching up to the crook. When the crook passes in front of a trash container, Spider-Man is already caught up with him and directly across him hanging from a fire escapes scaffolding. Spider-Man simply fire a few web shots and sticks the man to the trash container.

"You guys really are scared of timeshares. Don't worry you don't have to go alone you can enter in a partnership and share the apartment. But that also means you need to share the exquisite floor plan."

"Go Fuummmmm yassuuuuuff." The man muffled out as his mouth was webbed shut.

"That's not nice, be grateful this isn't a 5 hour presentation and tour."

Looking back in the direction of the stopped car Spider-Man notices cop cars pulling up next to the stopped vehicle and know he should continue his little patrol.

"Welp the cops are here, Toodles." And with that Spider-Man is off continuing his journey.

* * *

 ** **Peter Parker, Outside Panucci's 12pm****

After a the car chase Peter was successful in helping a few ladies cross the street and saving some kittens in a tree. Then he changed from his Spider-Man costume into normal clothes and entered Panucci's where Johnny was already waiting for him.

"Sup Pete, hows it going."

"Its going good so far Johnny."

"That good you ready for some prime pie or what."

"Can't go wrong with a nice pizza."

ORDER NUMBA 20 READY! was yelled out by the owner

"Don't worry about the pizza, it's on me you already have enough crap to deal with than having to pay 10.77 for a good pizza."

"Thanks, been a while since I had a god slice."

As they were eating they discussed little things like the Spider Mobile getting beat up by Doc Ock or how they dealt with the whole Hydra situation. As they were finishing up the pizza, Peter decided to talk to him about the situation with the Baxter Building.

"Johnny I promised you that I would take care of the Baxter building until the Reed and Sue came back, but right now that's in jeopardy. We can keep the company alive for a few months, but were getting bogged down with lawsuits and a lot of bad press."

"I get it, the Baxter building is in the best hands it can be right now, but you don't know if it'll last forever."

"Thats why I wanted to talk to you, if things go even further down hill I'm wondering if you'd be willing to use some of your money to help keep it in safe hands."

"I'm not sure, I have a company of my own and I even bought the Avengers Mansion to work out of it. I'd love to promise you, but right now I gotta take care of what I have. Maybe I can work something out, but I need time to work out the details."

"Thats all I can hope for. Right now I'm trying to get as many people I know to maybe help with this mess I got the company in, because I know I can't go it alone I need help."

"I'll do my best to help you out with your back up plan, but you're gonna have to deal with the people eventually you know. The press is all over you right now, trying to dig up and say anything to bury you even further."

"I know, thankfully I have a plan for that too. Good thing nobody recognized me here."

"YOU AINT INVISIBLE SON. YOU DONE WITH YO PIZZA NOW? GET OUTTA HERE I GOT MORE CUSTOMERS."

Panucci's owner roared after he heard what Peter said. Johnny and Peter looked at each other and decided to leave. They gave their thanks to and once outside said their goodbyes and promised to keep in touch. Peter decided to head over to a familiar place with a familiar name and meet another old friend. He had a lot of things he needed to work out to somewhat fix things.

* * *

 ** **Chapter End****

 ** **AN: So this chapter is the longest so far, but I really need to get better at dialogue especially the whole "Peter said" "Harry said" pieces and choreograph my fights a little better. In terms of length I think 2k-3k per chapter will be fine for now, I'll be able to focus on specific things this way without over reaching to other things. I also introduced Johnny Storm which boosts our portfolio of characters to a whopping 4. Now I can start building some dope hero moments as Spider-Man with homies and force my idea for how Parker Industries should "exist". It's a fanfic I can force somethings, hopefully in a believable fashion. Maybe force something else I've been hoping for a long time, but that will have to wait until after Amazing Spider-Man Issue 797. Dan Slotts run as writer of Amazing Spider-Man is coming to an end so their is hope he'll leave with something big, we'll have to see. Hopefully its not trash and not too similar to everything I've thought of, especially with Marvel's Fresh Start around the corner not sure what the new status quo is going to be for many characters. Do you guys think Fresh Start will work?****

 ** **Again, please comment if you can and provide any feedback regarding my writing, use of source material, or your opinions on things.****


	4. Chapter 4

****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY MARVEL PROPERTIES OR OTHERS USED****

Writing started Mar 7 2018

Ended Mar 11 2018

 ** **Note: The month is wrong on the previous chapters dates of writing and completion. I'm 22 and still have trouble remembering a month has changed. 1st world problem indeed. I've also might have used a few incorrect your/you're in every chapter so far, not sure but I have a feeling.****

* * *

 ** **Peter Parker, Manhattan streets****

Once Peter is finished eating and talking with Johnny, he decides to head to the Daily Bugle to talk to Joe Robertson. Robbie Robertson was currently running the reborn Daily Bugle, Peter's oldest former place of employment. Peter thought it would be best to get there on foot since he wouldn't have to find a secluded place to change in and out of his costume. It would also give him an opportunity to see first hand what people think of him and Parker Industries.

The Bugle was only a few blocks away but it felt 100 miles away. As he was walking down the street different people he passed gave him cautious looks. Some who were even in groups would whisper little snippets wondering if hes the guy who brought Parker Industries to the brink of collapse. He did his best to avoid getting attention, but as he got in front of the Bugle's building however things didn't go his way. Across from the front door was a newspaper stand, which caught Peters eye due to one of the headlines. 'THREAT OR MENACE'. Peter just stared at it,eyes wide, and quickly reads the front sections. He quickly heads inside before the man in the newspaper stand asks him he needs to buy a paper to read the rest.

He heads up the elevator to the where the office is for the Bugle and gets ready to talk to Robbie, to ask him a big favor. As he gets to the right floor he sees a familiar face, Betty Brant. One of his long time friends and former colleague here at the Bugle see's always looked out for him and is one of the most honest people he knows. She sees him and greets him.

"Hey Peter, long time no see."

"Afternoon Betty, hows it going."

"The usual journalist and editor life, nothing unusual. Except for everything regarding you." Betty says with a slight smirk.

"Well that's not news, I'm amazing." Peter responds sarcasticallly.

"Psh, Spider-Man's amazing, just cause you know him doesn't mean it rubs off." Betty says in a humored fashion.

"Fair enough, is Robbie in?"

"Hmmm he should be making his run between the different editors. But be careful when moving around the floor, a lot of people have written something regarding whats been going on with you and Parker Industries."

"Thank for the heads up Betty, we'll talk later."

"See ya Peter." Betty says as she goes back to her desk to continue working.

As Peter is roaming the office looking for Robbie, and gets a few looks. Eventually he finds Robbie heading back to his office. Right when Robbie is about the close the door he looks over his shoulder and sees Peter walking towards him. As Peter approaches Robbie, Robbie greets Peter.

"Good afternoon Peter, interesting for you to come here isn't it."

"Afternoon Robbie, well I come with an interesting proposition."

"Well come on in we can talk in my office."

As they each sit around Robbie's work desk Robbie asks the obvious.

"What kind of proposition do you have Peter. It's kind of ballsy for you to show your face."

"I want to offer you a chance to interview Harry and I regarding Parker Industries."

"Why would I want to do that."

"We both know that I'm the talk of the town and being the talk of the town means a lot of sales and views. Not only that, but the Bugle is the only place I can trust to tell the truth and not completely throw us under the bus."

"So you want me to go easy on you and your screw ups."

"I don't want pity, I want understanding. I let a lot of people down, thousands of employees had to be let go to stay afloat. Even then I don't know if we can keep going the way we are now. I don't even know if I can keep the promises I've made. This isn't about getting off easy, but telling the truth. I made the choice to bring this company down hard, but I did it to protect those I let down from something far worse. I did this to protect their privacy, their lives, from a fucked up group always trying to take over the world. Go ahead, talk about all the bad decisions I've made, but if you don't give the reasons or motivation behind them then you're lying to yourself and everyone."

Robbie looks at Peter after his passionate speech with a thoughtful look. He's known Peter for a long time and knows his heart is usually in the right place, but he can't just take an interview for a person who he used to work with.

"If I'm going to give you an interview, it better be for a good reason."

"When everyone was locked out of their Webware's we also created back ups of everyone's data. Just this morning we were able to slowly start retrieving peoples information. Given enough time we can get it back out to everyone, they won't have lost a thing. It also means we can maybe prove he had nothing to do with blacking Manhattan out with that bubble."

"It sounds like you don't have a whole lot right now."

"But were stilling trying, isn't having backups for people a good enough precaution. It meant we were ready for something bad to eventually happen. Hydra just happened to be trigger to us forcing this and causing this disruption."

"To normal people ya that will fly with them, but to others back ups of peoples information would mean you were with Hydra anyways."

"You're not a normal person along with a bunch of others and you know that assessment is out of this world. I don't need everyone to be on my side. I just need to set the record straight."

"That's fine, but we can't really have an interview if you only have promises and a little progress. I'll wait a bit see how far you get. Then we can talk about a proper interview."

"Alright Robbie, sorry if I got on your nerves, but the Bugle is the only place I trust."

"Don't worry Parker, your young and a bit naive to have run a company like you did. We'll see how things go, but the writers can have free reign on you as long as its not too harsh and within reasonable limits. They don't know what you've told or even who you are, that's just the way things are."

"Fair enough, at least you don't have Jonahs roaring yells."

"I can get close to it, but he's not doing so well. Word has it on the internet that he loves his rants now more than ever. Especially on you at the moment. I'd say give him a call or something, seeing him right now might not be the best thing."

"He's on my list of people to see, I guess I'll give him a text instead. Thanks for the heads up."

"I'm richer than you at the moment, but I aint a jerk. Now if you don't mind I got tons of emails to get through and prints to look over."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later Robbie. Good luck."

"I don't need it Peter, you do."

With that Peter walks out of Robbie's office and head out the building, giving Betty one last wave goodbye before he goes down the elevator. Going down the elevator Peter decides to text Jameson to see how he's doing and his reply is simply and straight to the point. __FUCK OFF PARKER YOU PIECE OF SHIT.__

' _ _Damn and I thought my day was crappy__.' He decides to back off on Jonah and go to see someone special like him.

* * *

 ** **Peter Parker, Outside the Daily Bugle****

Once Peter is outside and starts walk towards his next destination, the attention he's been trying to avoid is suddenly right on him. First one person near him sees him and slow approaches him saying

 **"** My sister worked for Parker Industries, now she's out of a job!"

Then more and more people start grouping around him telling their side.

"YOU put dat big energy dome over the city!"

"All MY wedding pictures were on my Parker device. Now they are gone."

"I had stock in your company. WHOSE gonna pay for that!"

"GET HIM!"

Obviously this attention wasn't good or would lead to anything worthwhile so he decides to run and successfully hides in a dead end alley by hiding in the shadows whiling sticking on one of the walls.

' _ _Hiding on a couch somewhere safe sounds like a great idea right about now__.'

From here Peter decides it'd be better to travel as Spider-Man since he wouldn't be directly faulted for anything Parker Industries did and save a few people. Once he was changed he started web slinging in the direction he believed Miles Morales would be. He hadn't checked in with him since he helped saved him and other heroes from Regent, and he wanted to see how things had progressed with him.

After a few minutes he sees Miles in his black Spider-Man costume scanning the landscape.

' _ _At least he's planning his movements that's good, but let's see if he'll notice me sneaking on him.'__

Peter decides to test Miles, see if he's paying attention to his surroundings even though he isn't in battle or on pursuit. As he sneaks up behind Miles he already knows how he is going to greet him.

"Hello, young Padawan." Peter says mimicking Jedi Master Yoda's voice.

Miles jumps up and yells "WHAT THE?!" while slipping and landing on his butt.

"Need more practice you do." Peter responds continuing to use Yoda's voice.

"Why did you sneak up on me? Why are you speaking like that?" Miles barks back.

"Just wanted to see how you're doing and also giving you a sense of true wisdom obviously."

"That voice was dumb."

"That 'voice' is one of a wise master."

"Whatever man, whats up."

"Nothing much, you know just adulting. Having to pay bills, dealing with super villains, stopping the failure of a multi-billion dollar corporation the usual stuff.

"You know I think the 'you' from my old universe was more responsible than you."

"Maybe, maybe not. What you got here, any smug thugs."

"Still looking around, others already have other parts of the city so I came here."

"Nova and Mini Marvel?"

"Ya along with Bombshell and Goldballs. Don't need fancy tech, just a cellphone and a few texts to organize."

"Better be encrypted texts, don't want some shady fellow at the CIA selling you out."

Miles just stays quite and doesn't respond.

"Kids these days, I'll help you guys out with that you just need an app."

"Okay."

After a while they eventually spot some foos robbing a store and get ready to swing on in.

"At least 2 guys with guns, along with the getaway driver." Miles says

"No problem youngling, I already did this today. But now we can do it twice as fast."

"How'd you do it?"

"Follow my lead you must, young padawan". Peter finishes as Yoda.

* * *

 ** **CHAPTER END****

 ** **AN:****

 ** **So the beginning of this chapter is based on ASM Issue 789 somewhat with some details moved out because of just how compressed the time line of events has become compared to it was in 789 at the time. Other aspects to this issue will come back later, but I have a few more things before I get there and see the consequences of subsequent issues including 797 and on. The return of the Green Goblin is interesting, hopefully it's super epic. THEY EVEN HAD A SIMILAR IDEA TO SOMETHING I WANTED TO USE. I'll still use it, but I'm not sure when that will be.****

 ** **For now I can probably do about 2-3 chapters a week each 2k-3k words in length, depends how quickly ideas come to mind to move things along. Also need to plan other key events and see what I'm going to do regarding fights and dialogue.****


	5. Chapter 5

****DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANY MARVEL PROPERIES OR OTHER STUFFS****

Brainstorming Mar 12 2018

Writing Started Mar 13 2018

Ended Mar 16 2018

* * *

 ** **Peter Parker, Somewhere in New York****

After taking down those thugs and their getaway driver, Peter and Miles continue to patrol and thwiping fools up left and right. A nice old lady the saved even gave them 5 bucks which they were eternally grateful for. They decided to end the night by getting hot dogs with the ladies' 5 bucks and continuing to talk.

"This hot dog is so good." Miles fawns on the edge of the roof.

"Ya tastes better after a long day of crime fighting. Been a while since I've had a sorta normal night like this."

"You been busy gallivanting around the world."

"Oh, that's a big word. You keeping up in school?"

"Sometimes."

"Well, you should at least be able to survive high school, its not too bad especially since you don't have to work. Where things get tough is if you start failing, that'll eat into your hero time. Then you'll start getting pressured from your family."

"Already happened."

Peter just stares at him and asks, "Didn't you have to deal with this back in your 'home'?"

"Things have just been complicated lately."

Peter decides to let it go at that, but wants to discuss this later.

"Alright, well we're done here for today. Get to your dorm and get some sleep. Today's only Tuesday."

"Okay, night." And Miles was off hopefully heading to get some rest before starting the routine all over again. Peter needed to find a way to help Miles and his friends out. Back when he started he didn't really have the support or advice of others going to what he did. With these kids though he can help them out with his experience and knowledge, maybe even cover for them. Not that Miles needed too much help, Peter found out his dad was ex-SHIELD thanks to his previous affiliation with them. Hacking wasn't his usual MO, but he needed to make sure Miles was taken care of somehow, and his dad knowing what Miles was doing and understanding the business of espionage was good security. Peter just needed to help him keep up in school and take off some of the stress of being a teenager off his back. Another thing to plan for that can wait another day, he needed to sleep.

Peter calls it quits and heads back to the Baxter building to crash again but in one of the furnished beds instead. There were enough floors and beds spread around, that he shouldn't be found and could get a goods night sleep. Harry would probably yell at him tomorrow for not being on the scene instantly, but dealing with company fallout and being a hero is tiring.

* * *

 ** **Peter Parker, Baxter Building****

After sneaking into his own building Peter gets out of his Spider-Man costume, showers, and goes to bed. As he slowly falls asleep he remembers the conversation he had with Aunt May back when the whole faltering company mess started.

 ** **Flashback, Shanghai HQ****

Once Doc Ock had fled and Peter checked in on the relief efforts as Spider-Man, he changes back into his regular clothes to check in on everyone. Some employees were more than happy to be fighting against Hydra, but others were very worried about the research that was in progress.

had made large breakthroughs regarding cancer treatments and close to perfecting cancer detection. He didn't have much to worry about since most of it was published. Dr. Chang however wasn't as fortunate his research regarding green energy was not publicly known and had many hurdles to get through before it was stable. Surprisingly Chang and Wu were still in the vicinity of the Shanghai HQ and didn't evacuate. This would be the perfect time to show them his back up plan.

"How are you two doing?"

"Besides having to burn all my research I guess alive." Chang responds. Dr. Wu decides to not respond.

"Well I have a surprise for both of you come this way." Peter leads them to a small office building across from the headquarters and opens a secret passage that leads down the Shanghai HQ's secret repository.

"This here is everything we've done and our users have on their devices, at least in this region. I may have seemed like a jerk by having everyone get rid of their research, but its all here. I know I haven't been the best boss, but I'm hoping you'll stay on for at least a little while long and prepare these to get decrypted."

Both Chang and Wu simply nod their heads and get to work, you know the obvious cop out way of moving the plot along without much dialogue and want to pad :)

Peter thinks to himself 'That was a little too easy, wonder if Aunt May will show the same mercy' and decides to head back up and find Aunt May. She said to Spider-Man to pass along that she was proud, but she was not afraid to pile on that she was the chief shareholder and shouldn't be argued with.

Peter finds her and gets ready for the beginning of a scolding.

"Aunt May is everything alright." Once Peter says this he knows he should have taken Harry's advice on being for tactful.

"Oh Petey sweety everything's fine, except Parker Industries is dead."

'Damn she's pissed even if she is proud of me'

Before Peter could respond Aunt May asks whether Spider-Man passed along her message.

"Ya he did, but I don't think he'll be able to get back to the States anytime soon with Hydra controlling everything."

"Well maybe he could use a break, but you however are going to have a very busy time with this." Pointing to all the chaos and beat down HQ.

"I can explain." Peter says meekly.

"I know you didn't want to let everything fall into Hydra's hands. But did you even think about all the people relying on you. On all the people we have and could have helped through the Uncle Ben Foundation. You set everyone back and you set yourself back. This was your chance to make good after leaving the Bugle. You went back to school you got your doctorate for gods sake. You and Maria got together and came up Parker Industries. Then you two break up and you can't keep a single relationship along with disappearing on the job all the time. What is wrong Pete, I understand that bad things happen sometimes, but all of this seems like your doing it to yourself. I know you and Spider-Man are close, but it feels like you're always putting him before you and what you want and need in your life."

Peter simply stood there solemnly. He knew he had done a lot of make sure not everything was lost, but he still did something unforgivable to many. Stopping Hydra and Octavius from getting a hold of PI

Property wasn't just personal for Peter, it was personal for Spider-Man. Octavius grudge against Spider-Man evolved into one against Peter personally. Octavius even took over his body to become the true superior individual. Even Peter's return didn't stop Octavius from holding everything against Peter, because Octavius had lost Anna Maria, he had lost PI. The intersecting of Peter's life and Spider-Man's life created the perfect storm to bring one of the greatest highs and one of his lowest lows since becoming Spider-Man.

 ** **End flashback****

What Aunt May told him was always in the back of his mind after that day. As he laid his bed he was knew that Aunt May was right. Spider-Man and Peter Parker impact people differently, and running a company as one man and protecting it as another meant he had to sacrifice the needs of one to further the other, leading to a convoluted mess. Hopefully he'd be able to see through the transformation of PI he believes will finally bring his lives into balance.

* * *

 ** **Peter Parker, Baxter Building, 1 week later****

Aunt May's analysis of his life during the formation of PI up til the current day pushed Peter to do his best to patch things up as much as he could. Peter would wake up and meet Harry in the morning to see how things are going in the big picture and talk about Harry and his kids. Aunt May arrived 4 days after Peter talked with Johnny and regrouped with Miles. She arrived with equipment from Shanghai and Horizon University whiched help speed things up on Anna's side. They could begin retreiving all the information not only for important research, but also peoples personal data that they could redistribute. This would hopefully get the lawsuits off their back provided they give a good enough justification for their actions. Better yet Anna had found something interesting that would definitely vindicate them.

During Peter daily afternoon trip down to the basement, Anna has good news for him.

"I can prove that Hydra framed us for the Manhattan bubble!"

"What did you find."

"The security system caught people on the scientific floor setting up some kind of device. It wasn't anything we had been working on and when they set it up it instantly started spewing the dark energy that encased most of the island. They even hailed Hydra when they started it and were killed."

"Thats good, for us not those guys. This good, great work Anna."

"Can you afford a raise as my reward?"

"I can give you my CEO spot?"

"Nope! You share the name with the company. Besides you don't even take a salary, why would I want to inherit that."

"You could negotiate to take what you already do. It'll be a raise…..in position".

"You really are a jerk sometimes you know."

"Yup! Thank you Anna I'm going to give Harry the good news."

With that Peter has something has some good news he could use to leverage his new vision. As he arrived to Harry's office, hes getting ready for Harry's reaction.

"Hey Peter, what's up anything new."

"Ya I have some good news and bad news. Which do you want to start with."

"Umm I guess the bad news first." Harry says with a slight wince.

"I want to end Parker Industries."

 ** **End Chapter****

* * *

 ** **A/N: OOOOO That cliffhanger so sweet SO…like the original plot that happened. WTF? That**** **'** ** **ll be explained next chapter I'm funneling my inner jerk fanfic writer.****

 ** **So this chapter is shorter than I wanted and took a long time to do, procrastination FTW. And I**** **'** ** **m going out to dinner in like 3 hours soooo ya procrastination and I want to play some Arma 3 and Arkham Knight before leaving.****

 ** **I said I could do 2 a week but for this week coming up it might just end up being one on Wednesday. This chapter felt kind of awkward to write, but it should be the transition to the next part of the story where things come together and there will be more characters involved and hopefully nice moments that move everyone forward.****

 ** **And finally regarding the Darkforce bubble and how it was set up, all I could really find is that Blackout and Baron Zemo were out on the water near Manhattan when they set everything off that cut off Manhattan. Since the Darkforce was used as the energy that you know blacked out the area, and they used Darkhold black magic in conjuciton, I don**** **'** ** **t believe it would be too out of the way to find a way to use some kind of device to "act" as the source of the energy but in reality its being syphoned from Blackout using magic or something like it. So ya fanfic manipulation/conjuring.****


	6. Chapter 6

****DISCLAIMER: ME DON**** **'** ** **T OWN MARVEL AND OTHER STUFF****

Brainstorming: Mar 17 2018

Started: Mar 18 2018

Ended: Mar 21 2018

EDIT: 4/27/18 Thanks to Haywire Eagle. Obviously Peter cant be an Aunt...unless you know stuff happens. Also apparently FF thinks Padawan should be corrected to Panda.

* * *

 ** **Peter Parker, Baxter Building, Harry's office****

"I want to end Parker Industries."

Harry just looked at Peter like he went full retard.(If you know this reference then your cool, if you don't then I guess your aight)

Harry was so dumbfound he dropped the paper he had in his hand and had his mouth slightly open. Obviously stunned it gave Peter the opening he needed before yelling could ensue.

"Now wait up Harry this isn't as bad as you may think. It's kinda cancelled out by the good news. Anna has helped us prove that Hydra framed us for what happened to Manhattan. We can avoid a lot of headache by revealing what we've found. But you have to realize that Parker Industries isn't being connected to good deeds and fairness these days. Even if we survive this there's no guarantee we will recover.

Being an international corporation means having trust with the international community, and we don't really have that in good supply. We have a chance here in New York to fix things, but we can't do it as a tech company. I'm hoping we can fold things into the Uncle Ben Foundation. Most people think its something detached from the company as a whole. We could start over and focus on being a research group, do some consulting, lend help to schools, you know normal stuff."

"Sometimes I think you're on something Pete. But seriously we've spent ALL this time and money being one of the best companies in the world. We give people internet basically for free, we're one of the few good guys out there. Throwing that all away because it's getting tough isn't an excuse."

"Family is a good excuse to get out of being international. You have Stanley and Normie to worry about, they're still growing up they need their dad. Aunt May isn't getting younger and I know she can take care of herself but international traveling isn't easy. And well for me, well I'm me. I'm still figuring things out, but dragging all of you around in my messes isn't right. We all have important people in your lives, and staying close to home is the right course for all of us. We'll have to learn some new things, gain peoples trust again, but we'll be among friends."

"You should write the presidents speeches or something you know. It's something in case all this blows up in our faces again. But you need to convince Aunt May, she is the "chief" shareholder remember. Can't restructure things this heavily without her approval, at least for now. If anyone is going to break this news to her it has to be you."

"I know, but I'm just giving you the heads up of where things are with me. Plus I'm sure Liz won't complain so you can thank me later. I'll go break the news to Aunt May, she should be here any moment."

Peter leaves Harry's office with Harry still being a little peeved, but understanding what Peter is going for. Down in the lobby Peter sees Aunt May barely walking into the building and approaches her, hoping to not get another ear full like in Shanghai.

"Hello Aunt May."

"Oh Peter." They greeted each other and shared a hug.

"How is your day Aunt May."

"It's interesting, I wanted to talk to you about something and get your opinion."

"Oh what is it your interested in."

"We should get some privacy before we talk."

Peter and Aunt May head to one of the many empty office on the lobby level and locked the door so they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Harry said I should talk to you about where I think we should head. I'm thinking that being an international company is not the way we can recover and move forward."

"What do you mean it's not the way forward."

"What I mean is we should focus here on the homefront. We have too many problems that will hinder us if we stay the size we were before Hydra. We have the evidence we need to fight back against lawsuits, but people will still distrust us. Bunkering down and focusing here in New York is what's best for all of us. We don't have to fly across the world to a bunch of meetings with investors or see openings of new buildings."

"What about the people without food without water throughout the world. Through the Uncle Ben Foundation we've been helping the truly needy around the world. Why do you want to throw it away?"

"I don't want to throw away helping people, but I made a choice and it changed how the world sees us. We need to build up again and gain peoples trust again. There are also other organizations that the Uncle Ben Foundation partnered with to help people around the world, we can still work with them and organize resources with all our contacts and friends. I know it feels wrong to not do everything we can, but I want us to build back up again and keep people's trust."

"We've done so much for people they'll understand."

"Maybe some people will understand everything Parker Industries has done, but we also hurt a lot of people in the company. People lost their jobs and thats not going to be forgotten anytime soon. It's why I need your permission to end Parker Industries and focus on the Uncle Ben Foundation. Parker is kind of a taboo word now after everything, we need to rebrand and the foundation is the perfect place. You've made it one of the best humanitarian organizations around, and if we focus around it with whats left of Parker Industries we can still help people."

"How would we keep things afloat if we're not a large corporation?"

"We could have a consulting part of the Foundation to make partnerships with schools and other companies that need technical expertise and willing to pay for it. It'll help us build trust with the industry again and reach of to young people and teach them what they need to keep up in the world.

We could have a volunteer arm that helps out the homeless and those struggling for food. We can make things work here, we have a lot of opportunities."

"And you want the chief shareholder to approve this don't you."

"Ya we need your blessing for this plan to go ahead. It's probably the only chance we can stay afloat."

"I hope you can turn things around, we wouldn't want to tarnish Ben's name. I'll let you go through your plan, but I'll still run the Uncle Ben Foundation okay. You have a bad track record as of lately, nothings better than a little of Aunt May's magic. You can tell Harry that we're changing course, hopefully you two know how to stop everyone from dogging us. We'll talk later sweety there a few people in HR that I need to talk too."

Aunt May left heading towards the gimped HR department. Peter had survived another bout but he knew he was also on Aunt May's watchlist, any screw up now and he'd be into it again. He texted Harry that everything was a go and to start planning the topics in an interview so they were ready. Peter headed back down to the basement to work with Anna and get everything ironed out for the big reveal of everything. He spent most of the day there before meeting Miles again for another patrol.

* * *

 ** **Peter Parker, Brooklyn****

Peter was hoping that this patrol he could get through Miles and talk to him about more sensitive issues. Miles, Kamala(Ms. Marvel), and Nova had been having a tough time in their adventures. They'd had a falling out with the Avengers who didn't fully trust them to be heroes and Ms. Marvel was particularly disheartened by Carol Danvers shift. Adding in the other super powered kids like Bombshell, Goldballs, Amadeus Cho, and Viv Vision, they were a true Avengers lite squad. They just needed a little bit of guidance. The week that Peter has spent so far with them for a few hours, they don't function like a well oiled machine. In fighting is common especially with Nova and Cho who both have the hots for Viv Vision. Good 'ol hormones, at least for everyone except Viv Vision.

Peter met up with Miles on a random skyscrapers rooftop and move out from there. Peter arrived first and heard Miles crawling up behind him.

"Sup Spider-Boi."

"Why am I a boi?"

"Just teasing, how is everyone else."

"Everyone's fine, grouped up in teams of two tonight to get things done a bit faster."

"That's good you guys are learning, shouldn't deal with thugs alone unless you have to. Plus you can test out your jokes."

"Ha that was a funny one." Miles says with heavy sarcasm.

"Trust me test out your jokes, puns, whatever you got."

"We'll see, where we headed."

"Lets head down Flatbush keep our presence known, then we can branch off from there."

The night was fairly uneventful, a few purse snatchers, but nothing a good shot of webbing couldn't do. Just web up his feet, he falls, and if the boyfriend was around for his lady he'll have caught up and

taken care of things. Easy peazy.

No super villains showed up tonight, which was interesting since it had been quite ever since Hydra's fall. Mainly normal disasters occurred like broken train tracks and fires. Perfect situations for the young uns to get some disaster training and get creative with there abilities. Ms. Marvel's Embiggen is definitely cool and versatile, a mix of and Ant-Man. Cho was a more controlled Hulk, and would definitely give Reed Richards a run for his money in smarts. And Miles, powers like he's a clone of Peter, but has freaken invisibility and venom blasts. It definitely hurts Peters pride sometimes seeing the cool stuff Miles can do.

Tonight was another easy night, and a good time to talk more to Miles. After a couple hours they were simply relaxing on the roof of an abandoned warehouse. This past week Peter realized that Miles and the others were a little weary of Peter. He had met them all one day to set them up with encrypted communications, Viv Vision was a big help because of her Wi-Fi and she made to keep an eye on them through the internet. It was a weird idea, but she seemed nice enough and probably knew his identity already. Besides her and Cho, the rest were not very keen on adult supervision. This was an opportunity into why the teenagers do what they do.

"I've been wondering how all of you have been coping since the Ulysses situation. You were wanted for future murder. And the others probably didn't have a good time either since then."

"It just feels sometimes like the hero business isn't about helping people, but helping yourself. It feels like Captain Marvel only cared about Ulysses because it kept in a position of power, she could do whatever she wanted and tell us it was for preventing bad things, but it didn't. It didn't stop Hydra, it just pissed off a lot of people and split everyone up."

"I didn't agree completely with what Carol was doing, but she was trying to help in a way. The problem is that her help involved using fear of each other and what could be. She wanted to avoid what happened to her to happen to anyone else, but it meant she devoted herself to the cause and didn't pay attention to how it affected others. One of the responsibilities we have as heroes is to act for the greater good, fear often is a way to move things along, but in the end it just ends up biting you back in the butt and everyone around you. Hydra took over easily because everyone was afraid and they trusted the Cap to do the right thing and Hydra already had him lined up for their purposes. The older heroes may not see you as full fledged heroes, but you're gonna have to work with them eventually. All I can really say is do what you think is right. Sometimes it ends up going great sometimes it ends up going bad, the future isn't set in stone and you're an example. You're from an entirely different universe and survived a collision of worlds and you didn't kill Captain America. You've probably messed up big time, I know I have. You just need to focus on who you are and who you want to be and remember you have people with you along the way."

"There are two Captain America's now."

"Think of it as split personality disorder, but they are twins. Or cell division."

"What's the craziest thing that's happened to you? Ever been accused of future murder?"

Peter got one of those feelings he had back when he helped save Miles from Regent, those weird moments of recognition that something was off. Even with this feeling he tried to answer as truthfully as possible.

"Umm not sure maybe something like that. I've been though a lot, but I've traveled to different dimensions. Something crazier than I've ever experienced has probably happened to another "me". Oh I know, Doctor Octopus took over my body for a while and built the foundation for Parker Industries."

Miles just looks at him, probably with a severely raised eyebrow under his mask.

"Bullshit."

"I'm serious, he was "me" for a while. Then he transferred himself into a robot somehow. And after that fused his consciousness with a perfect clone of me based on another clone."

"What the fuck. You're lying dude."

Peter chuckles. "I'm serious. Someone I know said all the crazy stuff that happens to me is just another Tuesday. Hopefully you don't have to deal with half the stuff I have."

They sat there sitting on the ledge, thinking on everything was passed back and forth. Trying to see where everything will fit within themselves. After a bit they started feeling sleepy and decided to head home.

"All right my Padawan, time to snooze. I'll message the rest, you can go catch some shut eye."

"Alright, see you tomorrow?"

"Maybe in the late afternoon I have a few things to take care of at work."

Maybe there next patrol would be a bit more lively.

* * *

 ** **End Chapter****

 ** **A/N: So that cliffhanger last chapter kind of a jerk move, but eh comes with the hobby. This chapter turned out to again be more set up for the inevitable shift in PI's focus and also hinting at other future things O.O . I feel that PI shifting into the Uncle Ben Foundation is the way to keep the best of being "rich" and being normal. I need to do more research into other characters before I bring them into the fold along with elements of there storylines up to and a little bit ahead of ASM #31. The amount of STUFF there is for some characters is just bonkers, hopefully cliff notes exist for them. Today is usually the release of another ASM issue but they are waiting another 2 weeks, so my expectations are a super large issue April 4**** ** **th**** ** **along with an epic battle. It better be good.****

 ** **Please review, feedback is welcome including your ideas or opinions on the world on comics or other nerdy stuff. If you're cool enough listen to Within the Ruins album Phenomena and identify who the songs are about or inspired by. If you like metalcore and comics then you'll like this album.  
****


	7. Chapter 7

****DISCLAIMER: OWN MARVEL IP**** **'** ** **S AND OTHER THINGS, I DON'T****

Brainstorming: 3/21 & 3/22

Started: 3/22/18

Finished: 3/25/18

 ** **Chapter Start****

* * *

 ** **Peter Parker, Baxter Building****

The day after Peter had the one on one bro talk with Miles, he was busy in Harry's office compiling all the facts. He wanted to be as prepared as possible for the interview with the Bugle he hoped would clear everything up. To his surprise someone knocked on his door he wasn't expecting right now.

*Knock Knock*

"Whose at the door?" Harry asked.

"I don't know call them in."

"Why me?"

"It's your office."

"Alright. You can come in."

And there stood Robbie Robertson, the one person they were preparing so hard to persuade to write a good piece on them. Yet here he was and they had not done any final scheduling with him.

"Peter Parker busy working? Now that's an interesting site."

"I'm not lazy Robbie, I can be an adult too. But why are you here?"

"Well, I heard from a little bird that you have what you need and I thought I could interview you guys as fast as possible for the Monday news cycle."

"Who told you?" Peter asked.

"I think Aunt May told Betty what you discussed yesterday, they visited last night for a small end of week get together with Liz.", explained Harry.

"And you want the interview now?"

"Maybe a short one, video would be nice. Online news is all the rage now and were still trying to catch up to social media platforms."

Peter and Harry were caught off guard, but with everything literally within hands reach, they could go over all of it.

"Where do you want to start Robbie?"

"How about somewhat removed from what has happened recently. Why did PI and Spider-Man move into action and invade Symkaria?"

This question was all on Peter to answer.

"The Green Goblin had hijacked a country to continue the chaos he unleashed here in New York. It took multiple heroes here in New York to stop him but he still got away and built up. By going to Symkaria we had an opportunity to not only free a country under a dictatorship but stop Goblin's machinations to create a world of goblins. No one else was willing to help Symkarians or stop the Goblin but Spider-Man was and we were going to help if it meant stopping him."

"You didn't stop him, everyone has concluded that Norman Osborn go away. Does that make what PI did any better."

"It means he is delayed in his schemes and is going to have set up all over again."

"What is there that is left if Green Goblin wants to set up in another torn down country? SHIELD's defunct, PI obviously doesn't have the resources or built up goodwill to go on another hunt."

"Spider-Man will fight him if he has too. We may not be able to give him the support he may need, but we all know he'll fight the good fight even if the world won't."

"Hm good point Parker. Moving on from Symkaria and PI doing things it probably shouldn't why did Parker Industries block off most of Manhattan in some kind of bubble around the same time Hydra took over the US."

"We didn't put that 'bubble' up, we can prove it. And it's not just a bubble, it was the Darkforce, an extra dimensional energy that feeds on regular types of energy we have in this dimension."

"The fact you have a name for it means PI must have been familiar with and conducting experiments on it."

"I know of it because I worked at Horizon labs and through my friendship with Spider-Man with Reed Richards and his Foundation. I'm familiar with different types of extra dimensional phenomena, but PI wasn't working on anything like this. Our main focus has been providing cutting edge technology and communications to the public and medical research. We can provide records on all the research we've conducted along with this video to prove our innocence."

Peter shows Robbie the video of the Hydra agents setting up the device and gives Robbie a copy for the Bugles website along with records of work actually going on in the Baxter Building.

"You and Harry sure have a lot here, do you have anything here to explain why PI disabled all Webware products and took peoples personal information."

"Why would Hydra try and frame us to be in cahoots with their goals? To use what we had established to further dig their control into people. Everyone knows Hydra was brainwashing people with chemicals in the water, by using PI they could control what people connect to, who they talk to, and everything in between. We had to stop them from using our platform to launch theirs off. If it meant bricking peoples devices then we had to do it, but we can make up for that."

Peter hands Robbie a small thumb drive bring a confused look to Robbie's face.

"That is Randy's information from his Webware, we can recover people's information. Most of it can be retrieved from our encrypted back ups."

"You've got a plan for everything don't you."

"No, I'm not omniscient but we try to take common sense measures."

"Alright, I think I need anymore, you had all your bases convered. Why were you guys so worried you had what you needed."

"We weren't sure if you would spin things with your questions."

"The 'spinning' comes in the writing but were not total jerks. This is my Bugle not Jamesons or the god awful DB."

"Then thank you I guess."

"You still got a long way to go Peter, you took on a whole company and dragged your friends and family with you on that journey. You better thank them not me. I'll see you two later, I got a big piece to write for Monday."

With that Robbie left Harry's office, leaving just the two friends.

"I'm surprised he didn't bring up my old name."

"He's not a jerk Harry. Didn't you hear him, he's not Jameson so he can't be that bad." Peter says ending it with a small chuckle that Harry follows along.

"At least this worked out well for us."

"That's true. It's Saturday how about we call it a day, and tell everyone still here to head home. We got a solid victory today, might as well have at least one day of rest."

"I'm take it. I'll be home with the kids then."

Harry leaves while Peter sends a building wide message to end operations early today, give them some needed rest. From here Peter decides to go meet the younglings and confide in them more teachings from a Jedi Master.

* * *

 ** **Peter Parker, The Streets****

Peter checked in with the young heroes and saw that Ms. Marvel and Spider-Boi were near by so went out in one of his Mk IV suits to test out the small adjustments he made. It didn't have the holographic insignia or light works like a dope Yi Gi Oh card, but it was still a functional suit. As he was heading to them he noticed a huge ruckus going on a few blocks east. Swinging on over there he sees a big man with green armor that made him look like a space bug or something. Peter decides to confront this man.

"Sup whats your name?" Spider-Man asks hanging upside down on a street light looking at the 8 foot man.

"I'M BIG ZAM!"

"Oh Big Zam. At least that's an original name. Uhh why you breaking everything".

"For Zeon."

"Uhhhhh are you high?" and after that Big Zam slowly lurches toward Spider-Man probably to give him a mighty kick in epic schtyle.

"BIG ZAM ATTACK!" and Big Zam does exactly that and delivers a kick, surprisingly reaching the street light. Spider-Man jumps away while also webbing Big Zam's face, hoping to blind him for a bit.

"HA YOU CAN'T BLOCK MY SCHTYLE".

'Didn't this guy see me dodge and not block his kick?' Peter wonders. He notices a refridgerator in the wreckage of the street and shoots webbing at it so he can throw it at Big Zam. Big Zam simply punches the fridge out of existence.

"HA HA HA THIS PUNY FRIDGE COULD NOT BLOCK ME OR MY SCHTYLE."

"Whats with you and schtyle?"

"HA YOU SHOULD HAVE WORKED WITH ME WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE KNOW YOU'LL LAY ON THE STREET DEAD."

'This guy is seriously stoned'

Luckily and Miles had shown up ready to fight. They land next to him readying a plan.

"Who is this guy?" Ms. Marvel asks

"He calls him self Big Zam and supposedly has an unblockable schtyle."

"A what?" The two younglings ask.

"Doesn't matter but by looking around we definitely shouldn't block his hits. He is covered in armor so she should be able to go full out with our hits. Let just keep him off balance, us Spider-Bros will keep him busy and set him up, look for an opening ."

And with that the two Spiders run off ready for close quarters combat. Peter fires a web sling at Big Zam's hand hoping Big Zam will pull him in closer. His wish is fullfilled and as he nears Big Zam, Zam is preparing a punch at Peter once he gets in close enough. But Spiderman is ready.

As Peter is pulled closer to Zam he angles his feet above him, and once Zam throws his punch lets go of the webbing and uses the speed he gain to help double stomp Zams thrown fist into the road. Then Peters quick combos by going up side down on the street with his hands and launches his feet with all his strength into Zams head force Zam to arc back as if doing a back flip. But this is just the beginning. Peter had flew past Zam after his feet lauched into Zams face, but he zipped back onto Zam and lauched himself down to punch Zam. Miles joined in and each punched one side of Zams face making him do a backflip. And then the coup de grace came from Ms Marvel. As Zam was in the inverted position of his kick and punch induced backflip. Ms Marvel threw an enlarged punch straight into one of Zam's unprotected areas, his man cooch.

"MY ZAAAAAMMM!" is all that is heard before Zam is launched away unconscious.

Miles give Kamala the look of seeing someone commit a greatest sin. While Peter is laughing his ass off definitely thinking of another man wearing a tight red suit and his reaction to this situation. The situation stays awkward once Peter and Miles begin tying up Big Zam after removing his armor and prepping him for the authorities. Peter is still giggling while Miles is petrified and Kamala is annoyed at both of them. Once Big Zam is taken away the find a place to talk on a rooftop and discuss what went down.

"I did what you told me, I found a opening and ended it." Kamala stated.

"I think you ended something else also HAHAHAHAHA!" Peter says while Miles crosses in legs remembering what happened.

"You guys are starting to get worse than Nova, so childish."

"Well you guys did good, we got in and out quick and didn't break too many things. So how about we change out of these and get some lunch."

This brings things back to normal and they go to a nearby place that has decent food and drink.

* * *

 ** **Peter Parker, Starcuts(like Starbucks and Subway combined but not as snobby as Starbucks is)****

Starcuts is a repudable eatery that is famous around the world. It has a good selection of drinks and makes great sandwiches without being overly expensive. The perfect place for teenagers that are are conscious of their personal image, or soon to be ex-ceo's wanting to stay with the in-crowd.

"Yes this place has the best caramel macciatos." Kamala says

"I want a super decked out all meat sub."

As they order what they want Peter decides to treat them for their good effort the last couple of days. He was short on cash, but he wasn't completely broke. These kids had been through a lot and we're alot like him back in the day. He could be the Uncle Ben of super powered teenagers, but he had been through it all.

As there eating peacefuly chatting about their regular lifes. Someone comes up behind Peter he wasn't expecting.

"Interesting to see you here Tiger."

Peter turns around surprised that Mary Jane was here as well.

"Hey MJ."

 ** **End of Chapter****

 ** **A/N: This chapter did come out on Sunday, but a little later than I wanted to due to going to my grandmas yesterday and not getting home till 4am today. Probably the biggest questions people will have is wtf inspired that fight. And well it was Game Grumps and South Park. I just randomly remembered one of South Parks episodes about Facebook and Mark Zuckerbergs "schtyle" so ya look it up if you don't know how to say it. And the Big Zam part is from Game Grumps playing Gundam Assault 2 and its like the joke for the episode.****

 ** **One of the reviews mentioned about bringing in Silver Sable in some manner and I haven't really thought much about her since she's busy rebuilding her entire COUNTRY. She would owe Peter a lot for his help, but helping fight the Green Goblin in Symkaria was more of a duty rather than a favor so I am not sure how to integrate her here. I can think of a way relating to what the Green Goblin was working on in Symkaria and since he's a big deal I'm sure I could craft a way for her to help Peter out.****

 ** **Besides Silver Sable, OMG MARY JANE CLIFFHANGER. Cliffhangers are the best creative construct when you don't want to write super large chapters but want some kind of hype for the next installment. But whatever, I'm going to do something that should have been done after Superior Spider-Man and thats bring MJ back into the fold.****

 ** **Misc: Robbie has a son named Randolph but I just shortened it to Randy, pretty sure that would be the name people would say anyways.****


	8. Chapter 8

****DISCLAIMER: MEESA DON**** **'** ** **T OWNER SPIDERMAN OR OTHER IP'S****

Brainstorming: The whole time

Started: When I started brainstorming

Ended: When it ended()

 ** **Chapter Start****

* * *

 ** **Peter Parker, Starcuts****

"Hey MJ."

Kamala and Miles are looking between the two adults obviously noticing the connection between the two. Miles however DEFINITELY knows.

"This tension is what fanfics always seek to create you know." Kamala whispers to Miles.

"Your stories are little weird Kamala."

"Yaoi hater." Kamala seethes to Miles

Back with Peter and Mary Jane, Peter invites her over to the table.

"Want a seat at the kool kids table?"

"Sure, but I didn't ever hear about you being popular."

"We're kool in our own way."

"I recognize Miles, but whose the young lady."

"Hello I'm Kamala."

"Hello Kamala, whats the occasion for Peter to be hanging out with two kids obviously cooler than himself." Mary Jane says giving Peter a side glance and playful smile.

"Physics tutoring." Kamala states. While Miles gives a relieved look Peter, hoping another person doesn't know his secret identity.

"Ya Miles and Kamala go to some of the best schools around so I'm helping them out." Peter cuts in.

"Oh what has he taught the two of you so far?" MJ asks giving Peter suspicious looks.

Miles says "He's taught us about F=ma and other things like momentum you know."

"Hm tutoring on Saturdays must be tough, hopefully you guys don't get caught in the middle of fight like the one that happened near by with a big green guy."

Kamala and Miles are sweating balls after this point.

"You guys can chill she's just teasing a bit."

"How is that teasing?" Kamala asks.

"She kind of already "knows", she can draw two and two together." Miles and Kamala are a little surprised.

"You two knows she works at Stark Industries, not hard to figure things out and hear from people." Peter continues.

"We'll worked at Stark Industries I'm kind of on vacation right now." Mary Jane corrects.

Peter is a little surprised, but doesn't say anything. Then Miles and Kamala decide to ditch him.

"Well thanks for the help Peter, but Miles and I have keep studying. Bye! Nice to meet you MJ."

And with that the younglings ditched their Master. May the force feed their belly's next time.

"So with the teenagers in disguise gone, how have you been Peter I've heard you've been busy."

"Um doing fine for now I guess, so you're on vacation."

"For a bit yes, being cut off from the world in a bubble doesn't make you want to go back to work."

"About that…."

"Pretty sure it wasn't you, but for good measure…" And MJ decides to give Peter a good punch to his arm.

"OW!"

"Don't cry I know that didn't hurt you you big baby." Smiling at Peters obviously fake hurt face. "And since I've run into you this is a good time to tell you about Flash's return party?"

"Oh a party, when?"

"Next Friday, so if you're not too busy you should stop by. Pretty sure everyone we know will be there."

"I should be free, but we'll see never know when the kids may need more tutoring."

"Pretty sure they can take care of themselves, especially if they keep doing this." And MJ shows Peter a video showing the exact moment Ms. Marvel had crotch shot Big Zam.

"Your tutoring is working fine, don't worry that move is perfectly fine for a young lady to know."

"It also means Miles is gonna need some therapy."

Peter and MJ continued to chat for a while ordering coffee. There has been a lot of tension between the two especially since the whole Regent trying to take peoples powers gave them a sense of deja vu they weren't familiar with. That is also not including the struggle they've had trying to reconnect after the differences in life they want.

Peter is content staying a hero, but MJ simply wants a normal life away from the crazy super hero events and control where she goes in her life. It's no surprise she took a vacation after being stuck inside Manhattan constantly afraid of the Darkforce. She readjusted once the bubble came down very quickly, but that's because she is used to these situations and she survived, but others weren't as fortunate and PI was definitely being seen as the culprit. A few people noticed Peter and gave him a few looks of recognition. Peter definitely noticed them and was slowly getting uncomfortable since it could drag MJ into his mess…..again. MJ and Peter were always drawn together, but he had to respect her wish for a normal life even if his wish was to have a life with her.

"MJ I should go, wouldn't want a mob after you."

"I have mace if you're worried."

"That's great and all, but maybe we can talk later. Stop by the Baxter building when you can, we should be safe from stares there."

"Ok Pete, see ya later."

And just in the nick of time. As Peter was leaving Starcuts the stares became even more focused and they traced his path out the door. MJ felt bad for Peter, he went well with everything he did, but sometimes he just messed up…badly. It was common for him to skip out on his family and friends for the Spider business and she expected it while others didn't know why he would always disappear. Now he had angered a whole city and all the people who invested and were banking on PI's success. Peter always felt it was some kind of twisted luck, do one good thing but a worse thing happens in return. MJ, however, overtime saw it as his two lives constantly pulling for supreme control of him. It was just one more day in the life of Peter Parker.

* * *

 ** **Peter Parker, Outside some apartment****

After Peter left Starcuts he was still receiving stares of recognition. Oh how much he wished it was Monday already. Most people didn't look forward to any Monday, but this one was hopefully going to be a good one. Peter decided after leaving Starcuts to visit someone he had wanted to talk to for a while, J Jonah Jameson.

He obviously wasn't happy when Peter had texted him, but someone needed to check in on him. Ever since Jay died and the cloned Marla fell apart, Jonah has become more distant and his hatred for Spider-Man is further ingrained into him. Sending that signal protected lots of people, but further pushed Jonah and others with cloned loved ones into the pits of despair and grieving. Betty had some closure with Ned giving her a call and it lead to a big story for her, but Ned was still out there. That wasn't the case for Marla and Jonah was glued to his Spider hating blog.

"Hey Jonah you in there?" Peter asks after knocking on Jonah's apartment door.

The door is quickly open and Jonah snarls obviously annoyed, "What do you want Parker!"

"Just checking in, seeing how you're doing."

"Don't you have better things to do like saving your fascist piece of shit company or covering for Spider-Man!"

"Come on Jonah you've been after him forever, when are you going to let it go and realize he's one of the good guys."

"I'll do that when he shows his face, he had to have hand in the Hydra takeover. Heck you could have been involved yourself you know it all. How else could you have known about New U, you were in on it."

"You're really reaching there Jonah. I've had to deal with a lot of crap over the years, but you just keep digging yourself deeper and deeper into a hole obsessing over Spider-Man. LET GO! Get out of this apartment for once. Am I hiding after my fuck up? No. I'm out there trying to get ahead."

Peter shifts from an angry stance to a softer one to try and get through to Jonah.

"You can't keep yourself locked up and alone. You should visit May from time to time, I'm sure shes worried about you and it'd do you good to actually talk. Come to Flash's return party next Friday. Get out, rag on us youngsters for being deviants, doesn't matter, you should step away from your blog and this cage. Hopefully I'll see you there."

With that Peter decided to leave so Jonah could think things through. He felt bad for getting angry at Jonah, but he probably needed it to push him out of his comfort zone in being the one ranting. He really hoped Jonah would go to the party, he would at least have Aunt May to talk to. Peter was gone fast enough that he didn't see a small tear fall from Jonah's face.

 ** **END CHAPTER****

* * *

 ** **A/N: Sorry if this chapter is short of the 2k I try to reach each chapter. This AN is also really long which will be the norm in situations where I'm explaining why I'm doing what I'm doing. There are going to be LONG explanations in some parts of this story to give how I view certain issues/events and why I do what I do in this story. There is A LOT to digest around the history of a character and their motivations and the way certain writers use the character. The mythos of Spider-Man is really starting to give me a headache, but thankfully I have lots of notes written down for things I can use in this story and even more I'm going to have to look into.****

 ** **Besides some of the weird stuff I'm bringing in like Big Zam, what things are you guys into. Like Game Grumps or other youtube channels like that. I have an idea to bring in an easter egg(s) from Naruto, but I have to craft it further. They'll probably be ridiculous and over the top and I guess thats fine for the goofiness that's in Peters humor.****

 ** **First explanation: Kamala does write fanfic or at least reads it, its hinted at in a few of her earlier issues. I feel like making her a little weird and and an obvious FF nerd is good for bringing out her awkwardness a little more. Things like this I may explain later on or just assume you guys know and roll with it.****

 ** **Second: MJ knows about Miles from the Regent Arc from Issue 13 to 15(this range might be off a bit), but I don't believe Miles knows she does. Since she has this knowledge she can probably figure out who Ms. Marvel is, or at least be suspicious of it from the recorded fight. Details such as this is are tricky to keep track of, there are plenty of others that are going to be in the story and be even further back in the lore. It'll be tough to be 100% accurate to the comics since I know some specifics but Spiderman has DECADES of stories in the mainline universe. Just gotta do my best with what I got and obviously explain it. It'll also probably lead to some interesting comments to see how others view it or would use it. Lore battles are interesting as long as its civil.****

 ** **Third: The conversation with MJ and Peter isn't as confrontational here as it was in Spiderman during the Regent arc. In issue 14 it makes sense for their conversation to have been that way because Miles was missing and a bunch of heroes went missing. MJ was pretty much in the middle of another hero crisis. Here it is more good natured and normal even though heroing is involved it isn't a serious crisis and MJ shouldn't have any form of anger.****

 ** **Fourth?: Well talking to Jonah was going to happen eventually and I was thinking to maybe do it Peter Parker: Spectacular Spider-Man Issue 6 styled but I thought it would be better to just invite him to Flash's return party and give him room to get ungrumped. Also I'm not fully set on whether I'll use the current run of Spectacular Spider-Man or not. It has interesting little bits and ideas that I could move over here and that means more chapters and interesting events and probably drama.****

 ** **I have some ideas on cameo chapters which will bring in other character besides those connected directly to Spider-Man's circle but they might be shorter in length. I know at least one character with a possible 2nd that will tie in very well to Peters current predicament's and one of them will DEFINITELY cut to the core of one of the ideas I want this fic to be about.****


	9. Chapter 9

****DISCLAIMER: I DON**** **'** ** **T OWN STUFF OTHER THAN MY "PLOT"****

Started: 3/29/18

Ended: Whatever day it was put up

 ****Revised 4/9/18, Like WTF I put ready instead of read WHY DIDN'T ANYONE SAY ANYTHING. My high school English teacher would be disappointed.

 ** **Chapter Start(AN will also explain something that has become an interesting idea that could make for good stuff here, and it means incorporating other Spider-Man comics)****

 ** **Sorry if you were notified about this chapter, I kinda forgot to do some proofreading so now it's back up.****

* * *

 ** **Peter Parker, Baxter building, Monday 8am****

The rest of Saturday and Sunday were uneventful. Another Big Zam type of guy didn't pop up,but he was sure another villain would show up. Once one of them got ballsy enough to show up, the rest would eventually come out of the woodwork. And now it was Monday and the big reveal of the Daily Bugle's piece of PI. Peter didn't sleep well, the anticipation keeping him up, and hoping it'll turn things around. He got out of his impromptu room and headed towards the CEO office confident Harry would be there as well. As he walks in Harry ushers Peter over to his computer to show him the online headline for their story.

 _ _The Great Responsibility__

"That could be taken as good or bad Harry. Have you read it yet?"

"A little bit, sit down lets read the rest."

As Harry and Peter were reading the Parker Industries piece written by various Bugle writers contributing to it. Overall it was a piece that vindicated Parker Industries and explained well the decisions Peter made. Even the ability for people to get their data from their phones was mentioned. The piece didn't have too many holes for the public to try and turn it around, except maybe Jonah could do it, it's one of his many skills.

Then the office phone rang. Seems like a crowd of reporters were outside of the Baxter Building, hoping for a statement from Peter. A public statement at this moment could only help, and Peter capitalized on this by going down to the lobby to address the crowd out front.

Once outside he is bombarded by questions and decides to just answer as much as quickly as possible.

"Parker Industries has always prided itself on serving the larger public by providing the best technology and services. Our partnership with Spider-Man further emphasized our willingness to help people, but lately the situation around the world put us in a situation to stand by our ideals, or abandon them to stay in business. We have helped to save and feed so many people around the world, but had to make a tough decision in disabling our Webware line of product and services to stop its seizure and abuse. We can't offer the best technology services in the industry anymore, but we still want to strive to help people as best we can. Very soon Parker Industries will allow access to a repository of all our customers backed up information from our Webware devices and services. Everyone will be able to retrieve their information using the usual credentials that would have been required for our Webware products. I am sorry for the unexpected inconvenience I caused. I simply didn't want Hydra to use everyone as pawns in their plot for conquest. I'm not a perfect person, but I've always been taught to do the right thing and I had a personal responsibility to not let our users and technology to be turned against everyone. I'm sorry to everyone who lost their job. I never expected that I would have to betray the trust of my employs to protect our users, I wish I could have protected everyone but that wasn't possible in that situation. Even though I betrayed everyone's trust, Harry, Aunt May, and myself hope that you'll support us in our shift away from a technology corporation. Helping out those in need has always been important to the Parker Industries family. It's why the Uncle Ben Foundation was created. Right now we want to shift to focus entirely on the Uncle Ben Foundation to assist the people of New York city and eventually the world. One day we hope that we can get back to helping everyone around the world and regain everyone's trust.

And with that Peter ended his statement to the press.

* * *

 ** **Back in the Baxter Building****

After the public statement Peter went down to the basement to check in on the recovery efforts with Anna. Day in and day out she was swamped going through the exabytes of information to separate the user and company data. Plenty of research could be recovered and be useful for collaborations with research institutions or selling it to previous competitors since the Uncle Ben Foundation wasn't going to be a corporation. Special rules could even be negotiated so the Foundation could still use it in it's own people helping ventures.

Once he's down in the basement all Peter sees are rows and row of servers set up. Somehow Anna had set up the rest of the equipment. Peter had helped her the past week or so, but damn she sure went through a marathon to have had set up everything. People were going to be getting what's theirs soon. The only indication Anna was here was a note saying "It's done. Taking long nap." Peter just smirks and uses a pen nearby to write "OK".

From here Peter inspects everything making sure it was possible for people to reach their system and download their data. As long as someone still knew their Webware credentials they could download what was theirs. Obviously there would be a bunch that didn't and that meant using the small group in HR to verify these people on a case by case basis. There was an automated system to handle this, but this is New York some people were going to take it personally and go in person.

After a few hours of verifying everything was ready to go when they gave everyone access he got a text. Not just any text, but one from MJ. Peter wasn't expecting to hear from her so soon, but at least from her text he could tell she had some Panucci's and Panucci's is always good news.

Heading back topside he was hoping it was a meat lovers ooooooooh how it would hit the spot right now.

"Hey Tiger, I brought some celebration food. You're making waves."

"Thanks I haven't had anything all morning."

"Since your not a CEO anymore I brought some regular folk food, PIZZA."

"Well since you're an executive still, I guess I'll chow down all this Panucci's." And with that Peter takes the pizzas MJ is carrying.

With slight gasp and a fake offended face MJ replies, "You wouldn't let a lady starve would you? Guess I'll have to call in Aunt May and the Gentlemen Police."

"Fine I'll share."

Peter left some pizza in the staff room for his employees and went to the CEO office with MJ to check if Harry was there and have lunch.

"Oh hey Pete, MJ. You two brought pizza?"

"MJ brought them to celebrate our unofficially failed company."

"It's not a total failure, Harry and May are still around."

"Thanks I guess. Sorry I can't join you two for some pizza but Liz and I planned a tiny lunch date."

"Doesn't mean you can't sample a slice." Peter says while dangling a slice over Harry's head as he's leaving the office. Harry hops up and grabs the piece with his mouth.

"Aww man its Panucci's, so good." Harry comments as he's chewing the slice.

"I'll leave some grease stains on a few papers for you."

"You better not you slob". Harry tries to say while chewing and talking. By the time he makes it to the door and leaves the slice of Panucci's is verifiable gone.

"He calls me a slob, but he talks with his mouth full." Peter says with a pout.

"Is your room clean?"

"Ya, I get around it just fine."

"Climbing the walls and ceilings isn't normal, so ya you're a slob."

"If it works, it works."

As they slowly eat the pies begging to get devoured, both MJ and Peter were building up the courage to ask each other questions. There conversation at Starcuts was great, but before that they were both on edge due to Regent and his abduction of Miles and others. And even before that when Peter first launched Parker Industries and Octavius's deception was known to MJ, both of them were not on the same wavelength. Even Carlie Cooper was not on agreeable terms with Peter and very much on the same boat as MJ, get as far away as possible. Something always happened to halt and reverse any progress they may have made.

"So how long are you on vacation for MJ?"

"Not sure. Tony is finally out of his coma and his AI Friday has been running the company just fine, not much I can do directly."

"Wait Tony's back? I thought he died months ago?"

"We'll he kind of did, you know super hero stuff. He kept himself hidden and his AI self was basically going around being him. But he's back now, hasn't made a big announcement yet but pretty sure his mom is planning a big reveal for him."

"His parents died a long time ago." Peter says obviously confused.

"He's adopted."

"Damn, guess it's not that far out of an explanation, things get crazy sometimes."

"Pretty sure it isn't that much more crazy than your clones that were running around a couple years back."

"Um okay it isn't as crazy as that but I have a story that could top it though."

"Maybe another time, that grin on your face is telling me its a huge headache, one I don't want to have. What is your plan now that you're not a globe trotting CEO?"

"Focus on things here at home. I have a lot of people to make things up too. We don't have the resources to stay international with the Uncle Ben Foundation and there's no place better to improve than home. The world keeps getting more complicated and I feel that kids these days need mentors and people who can help them along and not push them to be a certain way. I'm also still trying to find balance in the force and all."

"You did pretty well as a CEO, I'm sure you'll do fine as a 'tutor."

"I could teach, but that would cut into my other job you know. Tutoring wouldn't be too bad either, something I could split with Anna to get us in parents good graces, but research is our expertise. Aunt May already has a few other locals ready to help out in shelters. Harry is still in contact a few other groups we could partner with to help clean up the city and take care of people. We'll have plenty to do, won't be any shortage."

"Things will be fine as long as you don't stretch yourself into 10 different directions. Your other job has hectic hours, and that first group of kids you've been 'tutoring' shouldn't be put under a lot of pressure either."

"Those kids have already been through a lot. They've be through somethings I didn't experience much later. I'm just trying to keep them alive and pass on a little advice. They can take care of themselves but they really want to shine on there own. Giving them some guidance on working as a team will keep them together even after tough days."

"Interesting, didn't you try to join the Fantastic Four by breaking into this building?"

"Ya, but the younglings don't know that. Pretty sure once they meet Johnny and I'm around he'll tell them anyways. It'll be good to give them an example of what NOT to do."

"That will be interesting to see, maybe you could get more moments like with 'Big Zam'."

"I didn't teach her that." Peter dismissed.

"Of course you didn't, just means she's a natural."

A little while later, Peter received an urgent message from the group, some Russian dude was running around the city with tattoos and a katana.

"Uhh, something came up MJ, some dude is running around with a katana."

"Can't Miles just web the guy up."

"The guy kinda whacked Spider-Boi hard with the grip of his katana and Nova is keeping the dude busy for now."

"Okay, stay safe." MJ finishes a little deflated that Peter is going off again.

Peter runs out of the office and his Mk IV armor activates and surrounds him in his familiar super suit.

* * *

 ** **Peter Parker, New York Skyline****

As Peter is swinging he is scanning the airwaves for anymore information the authorities may be saying about this Russian guy, or other crimes also in progress.

Once he gets into the area Peter finds Miles sitting down, obviously in a daze.

"How you feeling."

"Really dizzy and kind of nauseous."

"Probably a concussion, stay here we'll take care of this guy."

"You know his guys name Nova?" Peter asks getting close to nova.

"I don't know we've just been calling him Ivan cause of his Russian accent."

"Miles couldn't disarm him with a webbing?"

"Guys has tattoos that flare up and seem to burn off anything around him except his clothes. It lasts a little bit then stops, but it was enough time that Miles got in close and was smacked hard before he could use his Venom blast. It was like the guy was super roided out and got really fast when he did it."

"Alright. You harass him from up above, maybe make a few decoys to confuse him. MS MARVEL, GO MINI ME!" Peter hands out his orders, with Ms. Marvel trying to stop Ivan by grabbing or kicking him in an enlargement form, but he was just ducking away and giving her small cuts as he did.

Peter decides to test out some of his different webbing types. First off he fired some electric webbing hoping this guy will get shocked, but no the dude just does his tattoos fire stuff and it's stopped inches from Ivan. had to back off a bit as well to get away from the heat. Nova simply kept blasting him from above and created a few light constructs as decoys. The decoys would rush in, but Ivan would just chop them up with his full sized katana. Peter went in for some hand to hand fighting and had a few close calls with Ivan's blade. Ivan was good with his blade, but he still hadn't heard him say anything like the others had.

"So comrade what brings you to the red, white and blue?" Peter asks while fighting.

"Revenge for cutting my life into pieces." Ivan says in a thick Russian accent.

"Well sorry, but there are plenty of good people out here you know. You have leather pants, no shirt, and a bald head, you'll fit in just fine with Vin Diesel."

"Capitalist pigs." Then Ivan decides 'Hey I'll try to slice this guy up'.

Peter fires more webbing at Ivan's feet to knock him down, but Ivan uses his crazy tattoo powers again. So Peter uses the one thing he knows can withstand some heat, some fast acting concrete webbing. He grabbed two capsules that were loaded in his web shooters and threw them at Ivan's feet. When they got close enough, the heat Ivan was giving off burst the capsules and made the webbing compound expand quickly around Ivan's feet and legs. Nova fly's in and spears into Ivan knocking him away with blocks of the concrete still on him. Then Kamala smacks an enlarged hand flat onto Ivan, stopping him. Peter secures Ivan's sword and places Ivan in more concrete to stop him in case he wakes up before being in custody.

"You two alright?"

"The guy cut me a couple times, just a lot of stinging." Kamala says.

"Alright the cops are already here lets take you and Miles to get fixed up."

With that Peter takes the two injured heroes along with Nova to the Baxter building to check their injuries.

* * *

 ** **End Chapter****

 ** **A/N: In the start of chapter I mentioned an idea I've been thinking about that could be really cool. Time travel and going to different dimensions has popped up in Spider-Man comics lately and would be a cool way to expand the story. Spectacular Spider-Man, Spider-Man, and Spider-Men have all had some kind of time/dimension travel and I'm really feeling it in being a way to expand the scope of the story AND stay true to what I want this story to be. I have a lot of things in my head so I'm still trying to wrap my head around being a fic writer and being cohesive in my story. However side type adventures could be fun and also let me build things over time almost like story arcs.****

 ** **Please leave reviews if you can, anything really to get more feedback and see what you guys are interested in the world or nerdom or geekdom or whatever you identify as. IE: I support all Apache Attack Helicopters. The rest of the AN is now explanations and other little updates****

 ** **Explanations: This chapter is just tieing up the PI loose ends and setting the new direction in stone. I kinda rushed it and the statement wasn't epic or anything, but I just wanted to get it over with.****

 ** **The MJ lunch is something I just did randomly to try and figure out how I'll get her away from Stark Industries by moving here into Peter's circle again. Her being in the Iron Man world just didn't make sense at all except for the weird love triangleish crap they were obviously trying to make. The inevitable is going to occur in the comics and Tony Stark is coming back even though he already WAS back but they're padding that fact to hell. Tony is actually heading towards some closure, but the whole 2 comics Peter Parker has committed to his current lore-self is kind of a mixed bag, with lots good moments and tid bits, but with an unclear pay off. And that little thing about Peters clones "years ago" is more like DECADES to us, but in comic book land its really only about 10-13ish years since Peter became Spider-Man. He's AT LEAST 25, not sure on exact canon age, but a few years in his past was basically the whole clone stuff. Ya comic books are weird, almost like their Earth year is 3 of ours sometimes. So expect some of these things about time and how far ago something was to be more in line with THEIR age not ours.****

 ** **And finally to explain the last scene the fight was inspired by Game Grumps again, first thing that popped in my head to get a villain. Watch their Devil's Third play through that wasn't completed, its pure gold.****

 ** **Beyond explanations I need to do research on Spider-Man villains to see who is available and active. Random original villains is "fine", but I gotta find some good stuff to bring the sweat. Besides Doc Ock, Gobby, and Rhino, and someone else I forgot, I don't know the status of the others. And Black Cat won't be a part of this story, she kinda doesn't matter anymore.****

 ** **Aaaand I'm most likely getting a job near the bay area since I live in California and that means a few hours commute every day. So updates may turn into a single weekly chapter, just depends how quickly writing comes to me and if I'll have time to do it.****


	10. Chapter 10

****DISCLAIMER: DON**** **'** ** **T OWN ANY MARVEL PROPERTIES OR OTHER IP'S****

 ** **Chapter Start****

* * *

 ** **Peter Parker, Baxter Building****

Peter took Miles, and Nova to a secret room in the Baxter building that served as a hideout and medical room. Peter didn't use it that much since most of his injuries lately happened in other countries, but it was there just in case. The Fantastic Four had always set up secret rooms in the Baxter buildings and this is one that Peter had re-purposed for his needs, yet it also had some old memorabilia from the team. Little things to keep you busy when you are hurt and relaxing from your wounds.

"Sit down here Miles, I'll do a quick X-Ray and MRI of your head."

"Shouldn't he wear some kind of lead shields or anything?" Kamala asks.

"Na don't worry, these are advanced versions of both, no need to be super cautious. Plus he's a Spider-Bro, radioactive comes with the spider's."

"Okay….."

From the scans, Peter sees that Miles has a mild concussion, but at least he's not bleeding in his brain, so he just needs to sleep it. Being a Spider-Bro also means he should heal fast, but he'll have to deal with the headache that wasn't going to go away anytime soon.

After that Peter checked Kamala. She had some cuts, but they weren't life threatening just annoying. A little alcohol and cotton balls would be fine.

"Want me to seal the cuts with super glue?"

"What?"

"It works and its super fast, or do you want bandages everywhere for your family to see."

"Fine, but super glue is kinda weird."

"Never know when you have to glue together a model airplane, or seal cuts."

Peter gets a quick idea and decides to check up on something after sealing Kamala's wounds.

"You three rest here for a bit, I'll be right back."

Peter left them and went into the CEO office, wondering if MJ left any pizza behind. Thankfully there was still some left and brought it back to the team, they'd gladly eat it.

"Here's some pizza for you guys, but it's probably cold."

"Is there a microwave?" Nova asks.

"No, this is a medical room not some mini kitchen. Cold pizza's fine, it's what all self respecting college students eat at some point."

"We're not even in college." Kamala responds flatly.

"But you're almost there, might as well practice the art of lazy eating before you go."

The group simply laid around the medical room for a while. Kamala was still annoyed by the cuts, but they should heal quickly. Samuel (Nova) was trying to chat with Kamala and Miles, however it just further irriataed Kamala since he was really happy and waving pizza around like a maniac. Miles could only try to take a nap, but could only really moan out in pain because of the noise Nova was making. Thankfully Peter suit had noise cancelling features so he blocked all the noise out and simply reclined on one of the chairs while supervising them. He knew Nova was kind of loud and wanted to see how they would deal with this. He could step in, but it would be best to have Kamala intervene.

"Can you stop being loud and abnocious Nova, Miles is trying to relax and deal with his concussion."

Kamala harshly asks Nova.

"Fine ok, but we're in a super cool hidden room in the Fantastic Four's building. All this cool stuff is just laying around." Nova says while he's grabbing a thumb sized container with a glowing core. Peter notices this and quickly seizes it with webbing and bring it to himself.

"Careful there, wouldn't want you to break this little thing up. This shouldn't have been in here."

 _'_ _ _I really should make sure things like this are properly stored, another thing to the list'__.

"What is that? It's really small." Nova asks.

"It's a little something Reed Richards and I discovered. Even though he did it years before I did. It's probably the most dangerous thing in the Universe."

'I better not give him too much information.'

"What is it called?" Nova continues to ask

"That's a secret, Reed Richards and I would like to keep it that way. It's my mistake for having it there, so don't worry it'll end up somewhere secure."

Nova deflated a little, his curiosity obviously not sated. Kamala also gave a curious glance, wondering what it was. Best not to tell them they are called Parker Particles, it'll just lead to more questions.

Two hours later Miles was feeling a little bit better so Peter decided to escort him and Kamala home. Nova simply flew back to the south west US, perks of being able to fly at supersonic speeds. Hopefully none of them had too much homework.

With all of them dressed in their regular clothes, Peter escorts Miles home. His parents weren't home so he did not have to worry about hiding or being sneaky. He had been revealing his identity a bit too much lately, only the young heroes needed to know.

Miles plopped down hard on his bed, fully embracing the pillow with his head naturally relieved at the support it provided. He remembers the good ole days when he didn't have advanced armors to help take the blows.

 _'_ _ _I can probably scrounge up some materials from old armors and prototypes to give them more protection. Heh protection. Deadpool would probably mention about giving them plenty of lube.'__

Kamala didn't need assistance to get home, but she made sure Miles was alright before heading there. Friendship is important to Kamala, especially after one of them was injured in an explosion he caused, blamed her for it, and moved to Wakanda to go to school. Definitely dramatic enough for Hallmark to make cards out of it.

 _'_ _ _I blew myself up to be the hero you wouldn't.'__

 _'_ _ _Definitely romanticish, thank god I keep these dumb things in my head unlike Wade.'__

* * *

 ** **Peter Parker, Baxter Building****

Peter headed back to the Baxter building to put to work his ideas on armor and equipment for the kids. He needed something that was cheap yet effective for the ones who weren't Hulks or an android giving off super Wi-fi.

He had an unattached mask segment of his MK IV armor to had some protection to Miles head. he could just program it to take Miles color scheme and he'd be good to go, but Peter had other ideas as well. That jerk Tony Stank replaced Miles with his "new and improved" web-shooters.

 _'_ _ _I'll show him. I'm going to give Miles some sweet tacticool gear.'__

Grabbing a set of web-shooters for his MK IV armor Peter went about making some adjustments that would compliment Miles abilities. He needed to create a unique web fluid and segment that would be able to shoot webbing that could channel Miles venom blast. It would allow him to use it at a farther range rather than getting in super close. He just need to come up with some different mixtures of fluid and have Miles test them out to see which can conduct his bodies electricity the best.

As he was working on different webbing mixtures, Peter had an idea for a cool webbing application. Even Miles would be able to use it and probably be the most capable at using it. Making a webbing construct would be the coolest thing ever. Making a webbing whip that could conduct electricity, MIND BLOWN. The idea tingled a certain spider sense, like he had bitch slapped a Tony out in the multiverse who had fought someone with electric whips. Not sure if Tony won or not, but he felt like the guy who used them was named Ivan. At least the Ivan he was familiar with didn't use electricity.

 _'_ _ _I've got plenty of time to do all of this and more. Maybe make a webbing cape, that would be cool.'__

 ** **End Chapter****

* * *

 ** **A/N: Another Wednesday another chapter, except this came out on a Thursday HA. I've been a little busy with interviews and other job seeking stuff, along with going out with friends for dinners since they are on spring break. It's why this chapter is below the 2k words.****

 ** **The medical diagnoses and stuff about it I'm just bullshitting I ain't House, details about it don't really mater since this is Comic book world, regular logic doesn't fully apply to superheroes. And I'm experimenting a bit with internal thoughts using single quotes and italics. Give feedback on them they are rough, but also on whether you can notice the shift and see them properly on your device.****

 ** **I also mentioned Deadpool a few time cause I watched Deadpool on TV this weekend so I was inspired. Spidey and DP are also friends so they for sure have similar comedic traits, except Peter has a filter. And the ideas on creating new gear was just something that popped in my head, it's nothing major just my way of padding chapters I guess. They probably already exist maybe. Please review if you can.****

 ** **This AN will continue on to talk about the new Amazing Spider-Man issue so ******SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS******.****

 ** **I REALLY dig where they are headed in finishing Dan Slott's run. He'll end at Issue 801 so there are 3 more issues for this arc dealing with the CARNAGE Goblin. And it looks like Spidey is going to be calling in backup, so the fight is gonna be only against Carnage Goblin, or a possible return of a goblin army or something like it with Carnage powers and stuff. Since the scale of the fight most likely will expand(hopefully) the pay off and resolution has to be satisfying. The problem I see is whether or not Norman is going to be gone for a while after this(semi-death or whatever), or will just be defeated and its over. It seems too personal for this fight to not be a definitive final fight type situation with actual consequences. CROSS YO FINGERS.****


	11. Chapter 11

****DISCLAIMER: THE USUAL DISCLAIMER STATEMENT APPLIES HERE, WHETHER IT**** **'** ** **S NEEDED OR NOT****

 ** **Revisions: Reading back on some previous chapters to stay consistent on decisions I've made in this fic I noticed some grammar issues I didn't notice before especially in Chapter 8. I'll be going through a few chapters and double checking everything as needed so you may be getting update notifications but they will be revisions if the chapter count doesn't change.****

* * *

 ** **CHAPTER START****

 ** **Peter Parker, Baxter Building, Tuesday morning****

 _'_ _ _I need to put a bed or something in here.'__

Peter woke around 10 in the morning after spending the rest of the previous day and night working on his tacticool gear. He had some web-shooters ready for Miles to test out along with a few webbing mixtures. However he had slept slouched on a table, no pillow in sight, and had a few kinks in his neck.

*CRACK CRACK*

' _ _Aww yea that worked nicely. Wonder what there is to do today.'__

Dragging Miles here to test out new stuff sounded great, except he was at home probably sleeping it off and ditching school for a few days. He had a dorm and all, but his parents could make an excuse for him pretty easily and wouldn't have to deal with teenage levels of noise. But he was still in NY so noise would still be plentiful.

 _'_ _ _Probably regular life stuff for a bit, and a little night patrol later.'__

The ground was mostly set for the Uncle Ben Foundation to take the reigns of what's left of PI, but they needed some local partnerships. Partnerships that would lead to a steady amount of work and opportunities to help the communities in New York. One organization came into mind and that was the company Johnny Storm had founded. After getting a few billion in inheritance from Sue and Reed Richards shared portfolio of inventions and properties, he was living the life of fiscal responsibility. He even bought the Avengers Mansion as an HQ for the Unity team.

 _'_ _ _Johnny could make a good business partner, maybe then he could have an unofficial stake in the Baxter Building as a partner of the Uncle Ben Foundation.'__

Peter shot Harry a text that he would be meeting with someone important. The Foundation needed partnerships and connections in NY to stay alive. They had the logistics expertise thanks to all the aid they had been distributing to war torn regions around the world and the ground zeroes of super hero fights and disasters. With that experience Aunt May would be able to handle distributions to soup kitchens and food banks. It was not as…action packed as going to war zones or destroyed epicenters for attacks but it was still helping out persons in need. Some personnel were still in supporting areas around the world, but funds and materials were already allocated for them so they wouldn't be hindered for now. However future deployments to other areas outside of those still active or NY would need to worked out slowly. Becoming a nonprofit of sorts from the ashes of a large corporation would be tough, but at least he didn't have to worry about stockholders.(What about past stockholders….or lawsuits….doesn't matter). Funds could be procured through donations that may not come in due to their reputation not being exceptional so early in their transition. Offering services to other companies would however give them networking opportunities and take advantage of their technology based skills to add value to any operation. There are a lot of opportunities to take advantage of.

Peter travels to the Avengers Mansion obviously by web swinging there. No way Peter was going to use the subway, not with him being able to travel at 60+ mph swinging or with the subways' reputation of always being late. His MK IV armor also made it really easy to change into civilian clothes by simply projecting a normal outfit. Best design decision ever.

Once he was close to the mansion, he found a safe alley and projected normal clothes so he could walk in as normal Peter Parker. Hopefully no one would be able to detect whether he was using projected clothes on a super suit. He knocks on the front door of the mansion, hoping Johnny will answer it but nope, Rogue answers instead.

"How can ah help you mister?"

"Hello, is Johnny in? I have a proposition for him to hear out."

"Ah didn't think he swung that way."

Peter laughed nervously, "Ha hum he doesn't, neither do it, this is business related. Sorry if I bursted your bubble."

"Ah don't worry bout it. He should be in, come on in, Ah'll fetch him for ya."

Soon Rogue is back with Johnny in tow.

"What's up Pete."

"Hey, Johnny it's going pretty good so far."

"Ah'll let you boys talk you're business." Rogue says before giggling away from them. Peter and Johnny just stare at her while she was giggling.

"My female fantasy sense is tingling."

"What does it say Peter."

"We just became a yaoi fantasy like Tweak and Craig."(;D Boys in wruv if you know what I mean)

 _'_ _ _I need to keep Kamala away from Rogue, she'll get some crazy ideas if what Miles has told me about her fanfics is true.'__

"Come on I got an office near by."

As they were going to Johnny's office Peter noticed a lot of people he didn't recognize, probably the employees of Avengers Mansion Inc that kept the mansion clean and ready. Once they sat down in the office Peter proposes his idea to Johnny to enter a limited partnership. Peter learned some smart business words thanks to Harry's business lectures. Guess tough brotherly love works.

"Hmm so you basically want me to pay the UBF to be help handle our logistics and tech from Reed and Sue's money?"

"Uh ya, but I feel kind of like a jerk when you put it like that."

In a way Peter was effectively extorting money from Johnny to indirectly make sure the Baxter building stays in the family. From Peter's point of view that was not his intention, but apparently Johnny saw it that way somewhat.

"It's not a bad idea, it keeps things in the family."

"It does and the Uncle Ben Foundation could be the public facing part of the Avengers helping them in whatever way we can. However also handling all the technology and research we both have accumulated could be tough. Including another partner that has experience in all of this would let us specialize and share our own experiences.

"That sounds great, but who else could we trust."

"Stark Industries would give us more technology based experience and ensure we have research tools and facilities for anything we want to develop. But I don't know whether Reed and Sue would trust a partnership like that. That's something you'll have to make a call on."

Peter leans closer across the table to whisper something to Johnny. "Also Tony is back just so you know."

Johnny is obviously surprised, but it meant that Johnny and Peter would need to have a conversation with Tony to discuss this idea and set some boundaries. Peter would respect any boundaries Johnny set on Reed and Sue's properties, but Tony would test those boundaries. At least if he hasn't changed after all the crap that has happened lately.

"I'll think about bringing Stark Industries in. There is a lot of business writing that will have to included in everything."

"Me too on our end, I'll talk with Harry and Hector over in Horizon University and work out the details. I'll leave Harry's number and email along with Hector's and mine so we can collaborate on all the legal mumbo jumbo."

Johnny gets a sudden text from someone and reads through it for a moment.

"Want some lunch, Wanda is finishing up lunch for the team."

"Sure, what did she cook."

"Uh something called paprikash chicken."

 _'_ _ _Eh what the hell, not like it'll kill me plus it'll fill me up before tonight.'__

 _ _(I don't know enough about the rest of the Unity team to continue this scene so just imagine a beautiful simple happy lunch with Rogue still giggling.)__

* * *

 ** **Peter Parker, Out on the streets doing work****

After that surprisingly good lunch Peter started his daily patrol. He sent Harry another text that things went well with Johnny, but also sent messaged the young heroes to make sure Miles wasn't trying to get back into the action so quick. A little downtime wouldn't hurt especially since he probably missed a day of school and should catch up on that instead.

A few thugs later and a quick potty break at a Starcuts, Peter is still swinging around and notices near some warehouses some hero time going on. A red beam is knocking a bunch of dudes over. As Peter gets closer he notices mini-Cyclops is fighting off a bunch of thugs how have miscellaneous abilities. Nothing too fancy like shooting red beams from your eyes or whipping out claws, but just enough to "different".

 _'_ _ _Might as well just web 'em up as he knocks them down.'__

Even as Peter is webbing them up, Cyclops doesn't really acknowledge him and simply keeps blasting these guys down like he's on a mission or something. Once the mutants are all webbed up, Cyclops stands over the guy who looks like he could be the leader.

"Where is Emma Frost?"

"I don't know man, she just wanted us to be her eyes and ears here in New York. She has a bunch of other mutants spread around that listen to her. You don't mess with her man, or she'll mess with your head. She's one of those people you just listen to for your own good."

"Where did she meet you?"

"She came to us man."

"Fine." And with that Cyclops punches the man out cold.

"Guessing you didn't get much from these guys." Spider-Man asks

"Another dead end."

"How many of these groups have you gone after?"

"At least 3 this week."

"You should get your team to work with you on your little quest."

"They're busy and this is between Emma and I. No one else needs to get involved."

"So you just left your friends to fight a solo fight. That's very Wolverine of you."

"I'm not Logan."

"But your going it solo. Emma Frost isn't someone you take on alone, she can turn into a literal diamond and shes telepathic. Can you counter any of those?"

"No, but she is just dragging my name in the dirt. Ever since Hank brought us here it's been a nightmare. My name, my face their worth less than nothing. I'm just thug and Emma Frost been there for all of it. She needs to pay for what shes done."

"I've been in a similar situation and I just had to go with it and wing it. I didn't know what to do or how to do it, but I had to people were depending on me. You have a years of history your older self had built his reputation his name and tore it down or redefined it however you want to take it. But you also have your friends that came with you that depend on you. If you go off the deep end then it reinforces in their minds that they don't belong here at all and this will never be home."

"So I just ignore everything the White Queen has done."

"No, but you don't have to go it alone. She'll show herself one day, maybe you'll even catch a wiff of her down the line. And the plus side is you're not on the streets fighting mobs. In the hero life sometimes it's best for the trouble to find you that for you to find it, at least you'll have time to plan and prepare. "

"You sure have a lot to say. You going to give me dating advice next?"

"Hm that depends you interested in redheads?"

 ** **End Chapter****

 ** **A/N: Starting off on Johnny Storm's company, he basically made a company to fund and maintain the Mansion in the hands of heroes….you know like Peter was supposed to do in the comics(but he's doing it here ;D). Also I'm basically doing a very lame thing by just ignoring lawsuits or angry ex shareholders or whatever other stuff has to happen for the transition to a nonprofit type entity. I graduated with a Bachelor's in Computer Science not a business/legal degree and it'll let me focus on characters more rather than world details that ultimately don't matter. But I did Google limited partnerships which is basically the relationship between UBF and Avengers Mansion Inc.(That makes me an expert obviously *sarcasm*)****

 ** **I also got a ridiculous idea when I was writing this chapter and you'll notice it when Peter and Johnny are discussing a partnership between their companies. Something that I believe could work and bring the different Avengers teams and heroes together after Secret Empire would be a Triumvirate of sorts. Avengers Mansion Inc, The Uncle Ben Foundation, and Stark Industries could team up together and maintain hero unity.(huh Unity get it) It's kind of out there but after Secret Empire this could be a method to force them to work together to maintain their teams and history. It also gives me an interesting idea for MJ by compromising and moving her in the Peter Parker world, but still in the corporate one.****

 ** **I also decided to test the waters and make this a chapter where I do a character cameo. Cyclops was my favorite X-Men when I was younger(still like him) cause I wear glasses so the idea of shooting red beams at shit made having glasses WAY cooler. Also lately they've been beating Cyclops the FUCK UP from all angles. The original Cyclops is dead…spoilers? And the young Cyclops from the past has been getting shit ever since he came to the present with the other younger X-Men. He's basically become the Mutant Peter Parker, you know bad luck, and everyone hates him for what they believe he could do and everything the "older" him did. EVERYONE has been shitting on him so he relates on some level with Peter Parkers/Spider-Mans life, and I think it would make for a good connection between them since they know and understand what it feels to be left out/alone/hated. Also fuck Emma Frost she's a fucken crazy ass blonde bitch. Hopefully they kill her soon in the X-Men comics they need to throw her to the side for a while older Scott is dead no point keeping her around.****


	12. Chapter 12

****DISCLAIMER: MARVEL MOST LIKELY OWNS THESE CHARACTERS I DON**** **'** ** **T KNOW FOR SURE****

Uploaded: 4/12/2018

* * *

 ** **Start Chapter****

 ** **Peter Parker, Friday, Flash Thompsons Party****

The days since Peter met Scott Summers were busy ones. Lots of meetings with Harry and Johnny regarding their partnership. Hector even called a few times to iron out the details and explain the pros and cons of this type of relationship. Peter wasn't too interested in the cons because in his eyes this was a pro all the way. No better way to do business than with family, even if common practice is to put business over family. Peter and Johnny even talked a bit about including Tony Stark and Stark Industries in all of this. Setting harsher boundaries on him seemed like an act of a bully, but Johnny wanted to make sure that what was Reed's and Sue's stayed that way and Stark wouldn't try anything funny.

Outside of regular life, Miles was back at it again. He still hadn't tested out Peter's new equipment since Miles just wanted to get back into the groove. Scott Summers had stuck around also, which was odd. Peter thought he would have returned to the X-Men by now, he didn't even know where Scott was staying. Beyond all of that it was finally Flash's party.

"Why are we having Panucci's again?" Harry asks.

"Flash just got back, we have to give him a taste of home." MJ responds. She then goes off with Liz and they talk for a bit.

"Come on Harry, I know you didn't get your Panucci's fix earlier this week." Peter mixes in as he's eating a slice.

"Young man, don't you think Flash should get the first slice?" Aunt May asks Peter while giving him a little stare.

"Sorry Aunt May, I didn't have lunch today so I'm hungry. Too busy with meetings and stuff."

"Manners matter young man. Finish that piece and be patient for Flash to get here. Betty should be here with Flash any minute now."

"Come on Parker, I thought being a CEO would have taught you how to have a little more class." J. Jonah added in once Aunt May finished her rapid fire critique. It wasn't as harsh as one would expect from the infamous J. Jonah Jameson,but he was probably getting back in his public life groove after being blog faced for who knows how long.

Then the time finally came for the surprise.

"Shhhhhh! They're almost here." MJ practically yelled to get everyone's attention. This little surprise party was about to get kicked off. Betty and Randy were going to bring Flash over to one of the Bugle's "conference halls". Except it was more of an uptown party room than a cheap basic company room. MJ rushed to the lights and turned them off so they could surprise Flash once he open the door. A minute later the door begins to open and the light from outside clearly shows Flash at the doorway. Then the trap is sprung.

"SURPRISE!". Flash walked in surprised at seeing everyone smiling and welcoming him back. Each person individually welcome him backed and greeted him more personally before the party started off and they went off in different groups to talk.

"So Jonah you actually decided to come." Peter asked.

"I talked to May and I decided to join her, make sure you kids don't brainwash her."

"That would be a tough feat to achieve. Any other reason?"

"Maybe to interview you, but you already gave Robbie the honors of that."

"I'll see if I can get Spidey to do an interview with you, he isn't too happy about your slander."

"They're FACTS Parker, cold hard FACTS."

"Jonah come with me I need help with a story." Betty grabs Jonahs arm and drags him over to Flash and Randy.

 _'_ _ _Maybe she's going to write a piece on Flash.'__

Peter walked over to MJ,Harry, and Liz who were off by a small table talking, eating and drinking wine.

"Is wine really that good with pizza?" Peter asks.

"This wine is a little sweet, perfect with a meat lovers pizza." says Harry.

"Maybe you should have a red wine instead Harry, they say it's better for your health." Liz suggests.

"Ya cause that will cancel out Panucci's." Peter and MJ say at the same time.

"Jinx! You owe me a nice dinner Pete. And Panucci's doesn't count."

"The only place I know that's a "higher tier" than Panucci's is Starcuts."

"Really? You need to expand your horizons a bit more."

"I don't like the idea of spending $1000 on a thumb sized deconstructed salad."

"Are you broke?" MJ asks cautiously. She didn't want to impose to much, but the rules of a jinx are pretty clear.

"A little tight on funds, but I have enough to scrounge up for a nice dinner. But I'll have to borrow some of Aunt Mays recipes."

"Better choose my favorites."

"Are you sure you are up to the challenge Peter?" asks Liz.

"I'm a scientist and inventor, pretty sure I can learn to cook a nice dinner."

"Maybe I should make a bet with Harry to see if he would do the same for me." Liz wonders.

"Just give him a little 'motivation'. MJ suggests.

"Looks like your dinner's going to be a one on on event." Peter whispers in Harry's ear.

"At least I won't have to cook for 4." Harry whispers back.

"Oh lookey here, two people whispering like high schoolers." says Flash who somehow got away from Jonah and Betty.

"Shhhhh Flash, this is bro talk." Peter whispers harshly.

"Oh, whats going on." Flash whispers back

"Liz is going to give Harry some 'motivation' to get to make a dinner for her."

"Oh, how'd that happen."

"Liz was inspired by Peter losing a jinx to MJ and having to make her dinner."

"You lost a jinx….man you do have bad luck or really good luck." Flash says normally winking at the good luck portion.

"Guess this top secret broment is over." Peter laments.

"Any wine Peter?" Liz asks.

"No thank you, I don't really drink."

"Well then eat away at the pizza, I don't want Harry taking on extra pounds."

"Now that's an offer I can accept."

Peter and Flash join each other in devouring pizza. The ladies and Aunt May a comfortably drinking wine and keeping Jonah company, getting a couple laughs and smiles out of him. Randy and Harry are talking about sports, probably arguing who are the best teams in New York. A few hours later and after Flash has blown out the candle on his banana cream cake Peter received a text he wasn't expecting.

"Something happen Pete." Harry asks.

"Huh Anna says some of our servers went down. I thought she had already left for the day. I'll have to go check it out. Sorry Flash but duty calls."

"Don't worry Peter, it was good that you showed up and didn't famously disappear."

"Don't worry about May, we'll get her home." Jonah adds.

"Thanks Jonah, I'll see you later Aunt May." Peter says while giving Aunt May a hug goodbye.

After his goodbyes to everyone Peter showed the concern on his face once out on the streets.

 _'_ _ _If anything were to go wrong in the Baxter building I would have been notified directly. Anna would have been notified at the same time as well but shes already at the building for some reason. Something's off.'__

* * *

 ** **Peter Parker, Baxter Building****

Peter did a quick patrol around the building as Spider-Man and didn't notice anything obviously wrong. He decided to enter near the lobby through a vent, if anything was wrong it would be near where the servers are stored. Not much research was being conducted either in the UBF current state so most of it was stored down stairs as well. They could have used the upper floors the Fantastic Four used usually, but we wanted to keep that area more neutral and ready for them whenever they came back.

 _'_ _ _I have a few options for vents leading down. I could check the cameras and get some recon done, but if they got in to the basement that easily then they could have access and control to the camera's. Wait what are those blood drops.'__

On the floor leading to the basement elevator were tiny little drops of blood.

 _'_ _ _I can't tell whose it is, but I need to get down there as quickly as I can.'__

The Mk IV armor had ways to combat surveillance equipment and could turn invisibile as long as Peter didn't move to fast. By going invisible and make his way slowly down the vents to the basement he was definitely not going to be seen by the plethora of cameras Peter and Anna had set up to watch everything.

 _'_ _ _With this suit even the EM and audio sensors shouldn't detect me thanks to a blindspot designed for me. Hopefully they can't detect the override codes given off by the suit for me.'__

Once Peter reaches the top of the basement he used a tiny Spider drone to scout out. Following the drops that were littered on the floor the drone went about clearing the rooms so Peter could follow it and be close by once everything is revealed.

 _'_ _ _What the, what is she doing here.'__

The Spider-Drone had picked up Anna, but also some else he had not expected to see again, Teresa.

They had a journey in dealing with the baddies who wanted Nazi gold and Teresa, his "sister", was a piece they used to try and get it.

Peter set the Spider-Drone down and climbed through to the room Anna and Teresa were at.

"What is happening here." Peter asks.

"Hey Peter it's me Teresa."

"Besides the fact that you know who I am under here, where have you been? Why are you here? Why are you bleeding?"

"It's a long story, but I'm here because it's very important. Hydra is making their move again."

 ** **End Chapter****

* * *

 ** **A/N: Finally we can get to Flash's party, its like literally the 1**** ** **st**** ** **issue after PI falls. I had to do a lot of thinking to get this "right" even though I threw in things from high school like jinx's and stuff like that. You know having fun, talking in your groups, then things going somewhere else through bad luck. And that bad luck is coming from one of the plot points in Spectacular Spider-Man.****

 ** **After thinking a bit on Spectacular I decided to directly incorporating it here in my story as a test and my first go at a story arc. I have no idea where Spectacular fits in the timeline, I'm thinking post-Secret Empire, but could be before PI took off I can't tell for sure. The assumption I'm making is that it's after Secret Empire but probably during or after the current run of ASM. I'll be shifting the plot in a different direction than what was taken in Spectacular up to this point. That means the Tinkerer won't be involved. I literally know nothing about him other than he is a villain in the current run of Spectacular. It basically means I can only do a full copy of what he's done or some sort of variation and I don't think that's very good since he's someone I know nothing about. So instead this chapter is in a way the beginning of a story arc, the set up to something I think would work well in relation to Teresa Parker and why she came back in Spectacular. Once the story arc is done I should have a better grasp of where I'm taking this story next.(Don't know how many chapters this is going to be, chapters may be longer #WIP)****

 ** **The story arc also acts as a form of buffer for me to wait and see how Slott finishes up his run of Spider-Man. I hate it that its ending the way it is because before I wrote this fic I was like "When is Norman gonna get his revenge for the shit Peter did in Symkaria?", and now it's like "Right now at the same time you're writing." FUUUUCCKKK YOUUUU DAAAAANN. Thinking on the same wavelength as me. But there are some things you didn't think of MUAHAHAHAHHAA….that I don't know of yet.****

 ** **PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU CAN.****

 ** **QUICKFIRE UPDATE: I got the job I interviewed 3 times for so ya its going to cut in updates for the story since I'll be commuting at least 3 hours a day. Couple that with the 8 hours minimum of work a day and updates could turn into 1 weekly. I'll try to get as much as I can done before I start, but I have a family weekend this week so maybe a chapter Monday or Tuesday after this one is released. This means my buffer for waiting on the next comic issues will be even bigger.****


	13. Chapter 13

****DISCLAIMER: I DON**** **'** ** **T OWN MARVEL IP'S JUST MY IDEAS****

 ** **Completed 4/17/2018****

 ** **Start Chapter****

* * *

 ** **Peter Parker, Baxter Building Basement****

 **"** Oh come on those slippery slimy snakes are back?!" Peter asks loudly.

"Ya um they kinda shot me." Teresa says.

"A little help would be nice." Anna says obviously hinting at the Teresa's wound.

Peter pulls out some tiny equipment from his suit and runs a quick scan on his HUD.

"The bullet was a through and through. Here's some liquid QuickClot, should seal the wound." Teresa was shot in the arm, but thankfully it had not hit any bones or anything major.

"Can you start from the beginning, how do you know Hydra is back and why is Anna here with you."

"The last time we met I left the CIA. I decided to go a different way and take some time off, then I was recruited into a black ops unit within SHIELD called Grey Blade. Wasn't so bad at first and not as crazy as the CIA, but then a couple months ago they started compiling information on heroes and other super powered persons. They wanted to find everyone's weaknesses and also the real identities of some of the heroes. They had you on that list with everything on your powers and who you are. After the Hydra take over went down, Grey Blade should have been fine since it was independent, but they had moles planted within. The director of Grey Blade is with Hydra and who knows how many are within Grey Blade. A couple weeks ago when Hydra fell, Grey Blade started sharing the information they had compiled to other US agencies. At first it was only with SHIELD and that is probably how they got some many heroes locked up so easily. Now it seems like Hydra is getting the information to other agents after they initially failed."

 _'_ _ _I guess evil Cap could have told them who I am. He's one of the few who know and turned traitor.'__

"Why did to come to us now? You still haven't explained why Anna is with you."

"I compiled everything they had and deleted it from there systems. I have the only copy. I also needed to figure out who the turncoats in the agencies were and I have a sizeable list ready. It's why they came after me. I was in DC and came over here to meet with you, but they found me in New Jersey and I got hit. I got to New York and came, but it was empty. I uh might have researched a few of your employees addresses beforehand."

"This headache. Anna I'm sorry but you're going to have to stay here for now. If Teresa found you, whoever is after her might as well. I'm gonna need to know for sure Hydra is behind this, we're going to need back up for this one."

Teresa hands Peter a small drive. "This has a few names on it and any evidence that could tie them to Hydra. They are from all over the different agencies. FBI, CIA, ATF, heck even the EPA for some reason has a few Hydra personnel."

Teresa's wound has finally been sealed and Peter decides now is the time to check this evidence out. Using a terminal for a system he knows is isolated from any kind of outside network Peter plugs in the drive and opens it.

"You said this has the traitor tapes. What about the heroes information, where's that."

"It's in me."

"...Eeeeew. Don't want to know anymore."

 _'_ _ _Ugh that gave me the chills, so nasty.'__

As Peter is looking through the information on the drive, it's only confirming in his mind that something fishy is going on in the government. After Hydra fell, lots of Hydra personnel were captured and many even killed by people like the Punisher along with criminals and anarchists looking to get back at The Man. Hydra was always slippery so it wasn't too far out there that a few of them were hidden even more deeply in the government. This information on the super powered individuals is even more concerning. Evil Cap was definitely not above telling some secrets, but they had locked out lots of powerhouses out in space. This list was probably an initial assessment before they came out in the light and the space shield was the most efficient way to deal with them. Anyone still left here on Earth they would have enough Helicarriers and troops to keep them busy and deal with them.

 _'_ _ _Their previous planning on us is now a game plan to take out slowly and over time. Captain Hydra was beat relatively quickly, but they're stilling aiming to win the long game. I'm going to need a whole lot of help on this one.'__

"We can't make any calls or do any other ways of digital communication. If they're as smart as you say they are, they probably know about our connection. That means anyone we know could be watched. Stay here with Anna for now, I'm going to get help from friends and put them on alert."

"I can help you Peter."

"They know your face and they know you came to New York. Can't let them know for sure that we've talked. I'll be back soon you get some rest, with whatever you can make a bed of down here."

Anna goes off to make a bed or something comfortable out of whatever is here in the tech dominated basement. Peter moves off close to Anna to talk with her real quick.

"Uh she didn't break into your house did she?"

"She knocked on my door with a gunshot wound. She has manners unlike you sometimes. Hard to believe she's your sister."

"Ya, can you compare our DNA?"

"Pretty sure I have the equipment to do that, but why."

"To do something I should of done when we first met. I'll be back." Peter says, finishing that last sentence in a knock off Arnold Schwarzenegger accent.

 _'_ _ _I should practice that voice more, might need it in my toolbox.'__

As Peter is going topside, he's planning who he's going to get involved in this mess. He sent a rapid fire text to the teenagers warning them to stay together this weekend. He didn't tell them exactly what was going on they just needed to be on their toes. He would fill them in completely once things were a little more clear. But for now he needed friends in high places.

* * *

 ** **Peter Parker, Avengers Mansion****

 _'_ _ _I need to get Johnny up to speed.'__

Peter had kept his costume on out of necessity after leaving the Baxter Building. Not only would it let him go web slinging to move faster, but Peter Parker wouldn't be moving around at night suspiciously as a spy, who is connected to him, is being chased by the government.

 _'_ _ _Ugh we have to fight against another government conspiracy so soon. Why can't they just go on super villain vacations for a year. You keep pulling the same tricks so close to one another people are going to get really pissed.'__ (You know like cliffhangers :p)

Peter rings the doorbell to the Mansion.

 _'_ _ _Hopefully I didn't just piss off Rogue or Scarlet Witch.'__

Rogue is the person to answer the door again.

"Ahm Spidey don't ya know what time it is."

"Hello it is 10:30pm. Sorry for the late visit, but I'm here to give a friendly neighborhood heads up if that's fine with y'all."

"Yah y'all is ah little weak there."

"Hopefully my heads up isn't, are the Human Torch and the rest of the team in?"

"They ahsleep like any normal person. Can't this wait."

"Afraid not, this is really important."

"Convince me."

"Ummm you know those dudes who are always hailing a big snake monster dragon thingy. Well it seems they're back…again."

Rogue basically gave Peter the WTF face and let him in. She took Peter to a briefing room and went around waking everyone up for the news Spidey had.

"Come on Spider-Man what are you doing here late at night. Couldn't you have just left a message or something." Johnny asks.

"Not with this." Peter says as he plugs in the drive. Once the files starting opening up Beast quickly looked over them and said something unsurprising.

"Oh, my stars and garters. What have you found."

"A list of Hydra agents still in the US government. Maybe even some others from other places."

"How did you get this list?" Johnny asks.

"A concerned SHIELD agent."

"SHIELD is gone."

"Not the secret unit that was compiling information on heroes and others with powers. As is normal for SHIELD their secrets have secrets and Grey Blade was getting information on all of us."

"There are correspondence between agents in the FBI, CIA and every other agency about some joint operation and details on target packages. I can't tell what they are, but it seems a few of them are already distributed we can't stop them."

"The agent deleted their database and has the only copy safe."

"We should rid the world of that information as soon as possible, plenty of people Mutants and Inhumans alive will get hurt." Hank McCoy adds.

"It will be a little difficult to 'get' it, but we can figure that out later. We need to know who knows what and get people ready if Hydra is going to move out so soon."

"Using these correspondence I can compile a list of who the Hydra agents are and which powered individuals have had their information shared." Hank says.

"I can start on getting the information from the agent, but like I said early it's going to be a little tough."

"How tough?" Johnny asks.

"Its 'inside' of them."

"Cool!"

"And they say I'm a weirdo." Scarlet Witch dejectedly adds.

"Dr. McCoy, any way we can tell the X-Men from the school about this situation."

"I can get in contact with Storm and Kitty, but I don't have a way to contact the young team."

"That'll have to do, we are going to have to hit back once Hydra starts or as a preemptive strike. Has anyone heard from the Cap?"

"He came by a week ago ta visit the mansion." Rogue answers.

"We might need him, if Hydra is involved and still in the government then Evil Cap isn't exactly behind bars anymore."

"Ah'll get him here as soon as ah can."

* * *

 ** **Peter Parker, Manhattan Streets****

After meeting with the Unity team Peter decided to get more information from Teresa and get help from an ally in hiding. Swinging over to the Stark Industries building wasn't too difficult, Tony liked to have his name large and noticeable. Peter went to the Stark Industries building out of necessity, he needed help getting the data 'out' of Teresa. Somehow she had encoded the information into her bloodstream.

 _'_ _ _Wonder if when she was bleeding from her wound if it came out. Na that would be the dumbest thing ever.'__

Peter needed to find Tony, because if there was anyone experienced in nano technology and encoded information it was Tony.

 _'_ _ _Wonder if I can just walk in or if I'll need to Solid Snake it up in here.'__

Peter stops and knocks at the front door.

"Hello, can I speak to a manager."

Tony's AI Friday projects herself onto the glass door and windows to confront Peter.

"This building is closed for the day, it is past the normal operating times of Stark Industries."

"Come on Cortana-lite, I need to speak to the boss man. He's always up."

"I believe you are mistaken Spider-Man."

"I know he's listening in also, the Green Man Group is getting back together and we need a mob to take em out."

Obviously not understanding what Spider-Man just told her, Friday tries to clarify in her own way.

"There is no such thing as the Green Man Group that is involved in any hero activities."

"Oh gosh, the multi-headed snake guys are back just let me in already."

The door magically opens and Friday directs Spider-Man using small lights on the floor to guide him.

After a short elevator ride, if 50 stories is a short distance for you, Peter arrives and is lead to a laboratory where Tony Stark is waiting for him.

"So this Green Man Group, we know any members we can gank."

"We practically have the whole roster, maybe you can pretend to still be dead and scare them away as a ghost."

"We can leave that to Patrick Swayze, I'm not a very subtle guy."

"Ya except when you come back to life. I also need your help on a related subject to the Green Man Group."

"Like what?"

"You know how to get things out of people. Like literally?"

 ** **End Chapter****

 ** **A/N: So this is the continuation of the Teresa story arc. I have planned maybe 2 more chapters, but I need to flesh out more details within them to see what I**** **'** ** **ll keep or what I can add.****

 ** **I got confirmation that Spectacular Spider-Man does happen post Secret Empire and it seems like even post Carnage Goblin. Apparently Randy is the one who takes him apartment shopping since his current current one is shit and the one shown in Spectacular is very similar to one shown in this comic. Also a baddie is his roommate/landlord? All of this is in the Free Comicbook Day issue of ASM…I uh read it online,but its free May 5th so ya like 3 weeks early. How all of Spectacular is explained once Slott leaves will be weird since technically Spectacular is the current future. I need to see if Spectacular will continue after June 2018 because it just seems like it**** **'** ** **ll be like a side story that happened in the span of a few days and then the new team in ASM will pick up after that. Ugh things get so complicated sometimes when reading comics and the time travel stuff going on in Spectacular makes it even more confusing its going the Flashpoint direction in changing the timeline and stuff so literally ANYTHING could change once Slott is gone.****

 ** **Please leave reviews or just ask questions or rant. Whatever floats your boat.****


	14. Chapter 14

****STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES****

 ** **COMPLETED: 4/26/18****

 ** **START CHAPTER****

* * *

 ** **Peter Parker, Stark Industries****

"I'm not that kind of doctor. Maybe my beard bro could, but he's off being mystical and stuff."

"Not to dissect or anything crazy like that. More like extract and decode information stored in someones blood."

"Why is that important? Sounds like they're backing up their music playlist and keeping it close to their heart."

"It's information Hydra has been gathering on everyone, powers, strengths, weakness, names."

"Aww it should have been music, then they could listen to their hearts if they had one."

"The agent who has the information is listening to her heart so she definitely has one."

"Oh nice a lady."

"I wouldn't hit on her. She's from a SHIELD outfit called Grey Blade. Edgy name equals edgy people.."

"Got it, edgy ain't my thing anyways. I have some equipment I used back in the day when I was into that crazy Extremis stuff. Should be able to detect any kind of tech or foreign objects in someones body. As for extracting it…might be a little more difficult. Why not have Parker help you out? He seems to be realigning well."

"He doesn't have anything set up for full body scans and most of his systems are being used for the recovery service that will go live soon."

"Fair enough. You got a way I can contact you or something, I don't think there's a Spidey hotline."

"Just use this number right here, should go through to me or one of Peter's leads Anna." Spidey says while using a marker to write on a table."

"Come on this furniture is expensive. And where did you get a dry erase marker?"

"I keep one stashed in my web shooters. Just need to design a Pez dispenser and I should be set."

"Nooice. I'll call you in a couple hours once I fix and set em up. Thanks for bringing me in on this, good way to comeback and make a bang."

"Just don't blow yourself up."

With that Peter left the Stark Industries tower and went back to the Baxter basement. It was getting pretty late, but he needed to check in on Teresa and Anna, maybe get some sleep, and then continue the fight the next day. Even if the fight hadn't started yet.

* * *

 ** **Peter Parker, Baxter Building, Saturday morning****

 ** **NOTE: I shifted to a different method of denoting who is talking at this point. It is a test of sorts let me know if it works or not  
****

Another night without a bed, another morning of knots in your neck. Once he got back from Tony's place, Anna and Teresa had already knocked out on a perfectly ghetto built cardboard bed. Then he realized there was none left for him so he was depressed that he was going to sleep badly. Would have been smarter to up to his room, but he needed to be near by just in case.

After getting up and ridding himself of the knots Peter didn't have long to relax. He was expecting Tony to call anytime now, but didn't know exactly when. Miles and his group were also supposed to meet him on the rooftop so he could fill them in on the situation. Even more important right now is that he needed to get breakfast for 3 before the rest happened.

 _'_ _ _Guess MJ is going to have to wait longer for her 'fancy dinner'. Gotta dig into the piggybank a bit if I'm going to feed 3 people right now.'__

Peter needed something cheap, but filling. And the perfect place early in the morning was Bulk's Bagel's. Bulk's had some of the best bagels in New York loaded with whatever you wanted, egg and bacon, cream cheese and pickles, plain if you were boring, or whatever whacky combination you could come with.

 _'_ _ _Bagels are considered sandwiches if you have stuff in the middle. Guess it's still Starcuts in a way.'__

A few different kinds of bagels and he'd have a decent meal for the ladies with some drinks from a convenience store to wash it all down. Peter arrived quickly once he had everything in his possession for the best breakfast that ever happened in a basement…..filled with servers…..when you have a perfectly good skyscraper above you….and the government is possibly after you because they've been hijacked by Nazi's. Best Breakfast Ever.

"Hey ladies, nice to see you're up. Got some breakfast for us." - Peter

"It better not be pizza again. Harry's been saying you're eating it like it's out of style." - Anna

"It's bagels this time." - Peter

"OOOOO what kind of bagels did you bring!" - Teresa

"The good ones" - Peter says as he spreads out the bagelly goods.

Peter chooses a bacon and egg bagel while Teresa and Anna start off easy with cream cheese and ham bagels.

"So how'd it go last night." - Teresa

"I got someone to help get that list out of you. He should be ready sometime today and will either call Anna or muoah when he has everything set up." - Peter

"It better not be some creepy street doctor." - Teresa

"He might be creepy to some, isn't from the streets, but is a doctor." - Peter

"Better be true to your word, I don't want a weirdo with my contact information." - Anna

Once they had finished up breakfast Peter and Anna went off and once again checked the servers and discussed the roll out of the information retrieval. A cascading release would help keep the usage on the servers under control without the whole world trying to get access to them. The bandwidth they would be using is enormous, but Reed Richards wasn't a genius for no reason. He had built, funded and negotiated to have the Baxter Building hooked up to one of the fastest internet backbones in the United States and the Baxter building is able to utilize it free of charge thanks to Richards contributions. It made the Baxter building even more valuable in the eyes of tech heavy companies, but thankfully it wasn't in anyone else hands. Once this service was live he could focus on what to do with everything else that was laying around. Maybe he could split it amongst the Mansion and where ever Stark keeps his things. Sharing is caring so he might as well get rid of things the foundation didn't urgently need and share whatever they could.

*Beep*

Peter's phone beeped meaning he got a message from someone. He checked it and saw it wasn't just a someone but someones. The mini Avengers were on the roof waiting to talk to him. He didn't realize it was already the time he had set up to address them. He technically did break the no communication rule by texting the teens yesterday, but everyone's devices were set up to encrypt any communications, ATT or whoever they had as a provider definitely wouldn't be able to snoop. But they would be able to tell information was coming and going from his and the teens devices.

 _'_ _ _Hopefully Hydra can't decrypt or we are royally fucked. Especially if I helped them figure out who the kids REALLY are if they didn't already.'__

When Peter finally arrived on the roof in his armor he saw the entire ensemble of heroes standing around lazily obviously waiting for him.[The entire Champions team is present along with Lana(Bombshell) and Goldballs(Fabio).]

"Took you long enough Spider-Man." - Lana says obviously annoyed.

"Sorry lost track of time, a lot has happened since I texted you guys last night." - Peter responds.

"We'll hopefully you don't leave your bride waiting for you at the altar when that time comes." - Lana returns.

"Ouch." - Peter outwardly says, remembering that he actually did that.

"Enough of all the hate I wouldn't have called you guys if it wasn't important. Something big is going to happen soon and us heroes are going to try and get ahead of the game for once."

"Intergalactic demons?"

"Crab people?"

"A man made singularity?"

"That's all nonsense except for the demons and MAYBE the crab people. The threat is man made and something you've all faced recently, lets get inside first before I name He Who Should Not Be Named."

Peter takes the group down into the super secret medical bay, a place he knows is safe from snoopers.

"Hydra is back and I need you guys to be our on high alert in the area." - Peter says once the door is closed.

Everyone gave Peter the obvious "You've got to be kidding me" face and a few including Lana graced the bay with a well deserved "What the fuck."

"To keep it short Hydra has a list of heroes and who they are and a lot of information on them including family. I don't know if anyone of you is on the list, but it's safe to assume you are."

"What about our families?" - Kamala

"It's up to you to decide, I can't force you to do one thing or another. But I'll at least need Spider-Man nearby to help out here and be on the lookout." - Peter says while gesturing towards Miles.

"Alright, but what do you need me for?" - Miles

"I need some security for an important VIP who gave us this windfall of information. The Avengers are looped in also and rallying for help, Scott you can help with that too. Beast and Rogue can't call all the X-Men but it would be nice to have the original X-Men ready. With that list of super powered beings Hydra is planning to slowly, or swiftly maybe, to take us out since their takeover didn't work out. You're free to stay and watch out for your families, but we'll be spread thin since Hydra is in every major US agency. They could do anything at anytime including legal problems for any of us. We can strike back at them since we also have a list of Hydra agents, but that will be later on once everyone is rallied. Do what you feel is right, but be smart and try not to act paranoid or over react we need to keep some element of surprise. Also, only message if you absolutely have to, I know I called this meeting through a text, but we don't know if they have a means to see our messages." - Peter

The heroes slowly started filing out to handle this their own ways. Peter didn't like leaving them to do their own thing, but they have lives outside of all this, the only right thing he could do is give them the heads up and let them handle it however they wanted. He wouldn't feel comfortable if Aunt May was possibly being watched by Hydra. Thankfully he had a Spider Tracker on her jewelry so he would know if something was wrong. That thought of Aunt May gave him an idea that he should probably do later on.

"So you needed me to protect someone?" - Miles.

"Ya I need you to protect my "sister", but also I have some cool stuff for you to try out." -Peter says using air quotes to describe Teresa and prime Miles for some of Peter's inventions.

* * *

 ** **END CHAPTER****

 ** **A/N: So starting off I kinda forced really hard in including Tony Stark and him being the guy to get the stuff out of Teresa. PI DOES have tech somewhere to do the job since they did cancer research and all that other fancy medical research stuff, but having Stark doing it adds another character that Peter would run into anyways and tie into Triumvirate idea I have. So lose points somewhere to gain points somewhere more important here with hopefully a better pay off later.****

 ** **This chapter is also a short one and I somewhat rushed the last parts of this chapter to just get it out. I don**** **'** ** **t start work until April 30th, but I've been busy at home doing chores and getting stuff ready for summer and my dads work. Along with having family stuff like every day basically I haven't been able to write or plan much. This week is also Infinity War so Friday I won't be home in the afternoon but I'll be planning in the morning when I wake up. THEN on Saturday and Sunday I'll be at my grandma's for a birthday party so I might be able to plan, but that's not a given. THEN I start working on Monday, so ya I'm swamped for a bit. The earliest next update will be May 7th at this point. If it's later than that then its probably because I'm still figuring out how to tie out this arc(maybe two more chapters again?), figure out where I'll go after this, and flesh out the details for a 2nd arc I think would be really cool(like super epic if I can pull it off).****

 ** **This chapter should have been longer, but I wanted to rush it out and make sure this story isn't perceived of having died a premature death. Writing to reach a specific word count is always hard and even though I've passed AP English exams and wrecked my general essays in college, in depth writing/analysis and all the planning and organizing I've hated since writing is one of the most annoying things to do when your class grade depends on it. Even though this is for fun and there are limitless ways of going about planning and organizing for a character whose been around for decades, some benchmarks/standards still need to apply in some way to make it enjoyable to read.****

 ** **REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS A NOICE THING SO WRITE ONE IF YOU CAN.****


	15. Chapter 15

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES**

 **COMPLETED: 5/10/2018**

 **Delay due to laziness and playing Arma 3 Exile. Probably could have been done 5/7**

 **Sorry for any lingering errors those will be fixed after work on 5/11**

* * *

 **START CHAPTER**

 **Peter Parker, Baxter Building**

"Why do you pile things on me man? First you suddenly have a sister and now you want me to be a lab rat." - Miles

"I'm keeping things short and concise. You don't want to check on your family real quick before we start, could be a long day." - Peter

"Ms. Marvel said she'd check up on them also, if you're asking for help then that means you need it badly." - Miles

"That's true. To explain quickly I have a "sister" but I don't know for sure. Long story short I need you to be "Spider-Man" while I stay as little 'ol Peter Parker. Teresa came to me with important information and soon we'll make sure Hydra can't take it from her. They probably know she's near me and is in the city so I can't be juggling positions right now." - Peter

"If I'm just following her then it shouldn't be too bad." - Miles

Peter suddenly got a call. He saw the number and noticed it was coming from the routed line he had reserved for Stark to use to call him or Anna.

"Hello?" - Peter

"Hello , says he is finished with the preparations Spider-Man asked for and implores that your friend come over Stark Industries to do the operation." - Friday AI

"Um okay tell him thanks and we'll be over soon." - Peter

"Where are you going?" - Miles

"Where are WE going. We're going to Stark Industries, part of the plan. Before that though I want to show you some cool stuff I made." -Peter

Peter takes Miles to a small corner where he has a decent amount of equipment sitting there waiting to be introduced.

"I have a new set of web shooters if you want to try some cool stuff. It has a setting to deploy a certain web mixture that has enough mass to be flung like a whip. The mixture should store the electrical energy so you only need to activate it once and over time when it strikes it will use the energy stored." – Peter

"Could it be something other than whips like a sword or something." - Miles

"We could program it and tweak it to do that but for now it's just whips or lassos whatever you want to call them. There is even a small generator that will power up to a point the more you move." -Peter

"The web shooters do seem a bit bulkier is that why?" – Mile

"Ya and also so you use slightly larger capacity web capsules and to make sure it doesn't break as easily. As I said things can still change this is what I came up with over a single night. But there's other things I wanted to set you up with." -Peter says while also moving towards Miles a new Spider Suit.

"It looks just like the one I have on now." – Miles

"But your suit doesn't protect your important areas. It based off my current armor without a lot of the Webware and tech stuff I just changed the coloring scheme to yours, it should fit perfectly. It'll protect your noggin and your other bits better than a piece of regular cloth. It'll even stop a knife as long as you're not getting stabbed by Wolverine or someone with super strength." -Peter

"It's not much thicker than my regular." -Miles

"You can do a lot more with a few more millimeters *wink*." – Peter

"What the heck you made a dick joke." – Miles

"Nope I was talking about protection, you are imaging thing from that concussion you got." – Peter

"Na man you made finally made a dirty joke, I'm going to tell everyone." – Miles

"No one's going to believe you remember, you have a 'concussion'." – Peter says using air quotes and putting emphasis on the word concussion.

"Whatever, you can at least let me try out the new suit." – Miles

"Fine, head to the basement when your done putting on what you want. Your suit has some imbedded microchips that'll let you get into areas normal people can't."

Peter headed down to basement to grab Teresa and get to Tony's place as fast as possible.

"It's go time Teresa." – Peter

"Finally going to take this damned list out of me."

"It probably won't stop them from going after you though, maybe even make them more desperate."

"Those nuts are always desperate."

Once Teresa finished her comment, Miles had come down with his new suit and the experimental web shooters.

"Is this your sister?" – Miles

"Yup this is Teresa, you ready Spider-Man." – Peter

"He's not Spider-Man." – Teresa

"Fine, Spider-Boi if you want to get picky." – Peter

"We need to come up with new names man, Spider-Boi is demeaning." – Miles

"We're like Thing 1 and Thing 2 from The Cat in the Hat, but Thing 1 is always going to be number 1." – Peter says while placing his fists on his hips and holding a wide stance to appear powerful.

"You've got a bit of an ego too man, no wonder you fought Stark when he said he upgraded my web shooters. Is that why you made new gear for me?" - Miles

"Maybe, only a Thing 2 would know a Thing 1 so well. Let's get going." - Peter

"Peter can I talk to you for a bit." – Anna says walking in from the back end of the basement.

"Be right back you guys head up to the lobby." – Peter says while reversing and heading towards Anna.

"Do you remember that DNA test you wanted me to do on you and Teresa?" - Anna

"Ya, did something come up." – Peter

"Well, it seems like you two are brother and sister so congratulations. You still have evil agents after her and that means need to keep her safe."

"Thanks, anything else." – Peter

"I listened in on your call with that Irish voice? Who was it?" – Anna

"It's Tony Stark's AI that runs his company." – Peter

"Are you trying to trick the AI to buy Stark Industries?" – Anna

"No I'm working with Stark to deal with the Hydra situation and maybe something else further down the line." – Peter

"He's dead isn't he? Doesn't matter wouldn't be surprised if he turned himself into a literal man of iron." – Anna

"We'll talk later." – Peter

Peter heads to the elevator and meets with Teresa and Miles to set in motion the plan to move as fast as possible to meet Stark.

"Is this your sidekick?" – Teresa asks Peter

"No, he's more independent than a sidekick, even has his own stomping grounds and everything." - Peter

"I'm probably more popular right now than you are." - Miles

"You can never beat the original."

"Pretty sure I beat you the first time we met."

"Well that's nice and all, but how are we going to avoid being spotted." – Teresa

"We're probably not going to be able to do that so Spider-Man is going to be shadowing us and being on the lookout for any weird activity." – Peter

"New York is filled with weird people, how do you expect him to filter all the pointless weird from the homicidal super spy weird." – Teresa

"Our Spider enhanced senses should help us weed out people focused on us and not just going about their day." – Peter

"Should I web the fishy people up?" – Miles

"Best if you wait till we get to Stark Industries to do anything wild, wild is implicitly allowed on his property." – Peter

"Great we're just gonna walk right into Stark Industries which is a couple blocks away, and I only have a hoodie to keep me hidden." – Teresa

"Don't forget to us the comms built into your suit, I have an earpiece so we can stay as touch." – Peter directs to Miles before they start their short yet potentially dangerous journey to Tony Stark. Miles climbs high up along the Baxter Building and does his best to keep them in line of sight and scope out the people below. A little bit into the long walk Teresa asks Peter a question.

"Couldn't 'Spider-Man' just swing really fast and get us their quicker."

"A super hero carrying a woman and an ex billionaire would get noticed pretty quickly. At least this way we could lose any pursuers in the crowd or get more creative without a costume to make us noticeable."- Peter

"You could have just switched places with him since your face is pretty recognizable as of late."

"Maybe, but I my brotherly instincts are telling me to keep you close and safe so that's why I'm down here with you and not moving 60MPH through the New York skyline." - Peter

"That's very boring of you 'brother'." – Teresa says obviously not knowing the truth that Peter does.

"Sorry that I'm old and bitter." – Peter responds with a slouch and his stomach bulged out as much as he can.

"So no one should expect a child from you anytime soon." – Teresa

"Basically."

A few minutes after the current conversation ended Miles began to feed Peter information.

"There are some guys in suits, obviously out of place and with ear pieces in. About 50 feet in front of you standing near the storefront." – Miles

"Okay thanks. Time to get bold I guess." -As Peter is saying this he puts his arm around Teresa who is obviously surprised.

"Not doing anything crazy just trying something out I heard from Black Widow once about keeping attention off of you when you are being hunted."

"And putting your arm around my shoulder is the way to do that?" – Teresa asks.

"It's step one won't be going too much further, pretty sure you can guess why." – Peter finishes

Once they got close enough to the men they huddled just a bit closer to make it look like they were going to kiss.

"Any other tricks you picked up from Black Widow?" – Teresa

"Cup checking is always allowed." – Peter

Continuing with their journey they had gone by a few groups of goons who from what Miles was saying, were placed in teams of 2 and every corner. For sure a search was going on for someone or something. Then something naturally must happen to put the pressure on Peter

"Hey there Tiger." Those words were not something he was expecting to hear from a certain redhead. Especially with it being basically yelled across the sidewalk. Peter turns around shaken by this because this is one of the worst times to have a sudden meeting.

"What's wrong Peter, surprised to see me!". This was not the right moment for her to say his name and even yell it. His Spider-Sense going off only made it worse because in an instant one of the guards was looking cleanly at him and Teresa next to him.

"Fuck…guess you're coming along for the ride." – Peter says while grabbing MJ's hand and trying to lead her.

"Wait what's going on? Why are you dragging me along? Who is she?" – MJ says in an annoyed tone.

"No time to explain, we need to keep moving. Uh uh uh she's my sister?".

"You answer that when you say you can't explain, but leave out the reason for dragging me along and acting all surprised."

"This is a Harry Potter 'He Who Should Not Be Named' situation."

"Where are you dragging me to?"

"Stark Industries, keep moving."

"So demanding." – MJ

"True." – Teresa

MJ suddenly being introduced to Peter's sister is throwing her in a loop. She didn't know Peter had a sister, she thought he was an only child who lost his parents early on and was taken in by his aunt and uncle May and Ben. Peter wasn't able, or willing, to explain the situation right now, but hopefully he would update her soon.

"Any eyes on the baddies Spider-Man." – Peter

"A bunch of goons are moving your way, you're about a block out from Starks place so haul ass."

Peter and the ladies were practically running trying to get in the building as soon as possible. Friday would make sure those goons couldn't just open the doors.

Once they walked in and the doors were secured with a satisfying click they could finally breathe.

"It seems you brought uninvited guests Mr. Parker." -Friday announces.

"I run with a popular crowd. Do you Spiderman on your sensors or cameras?"

"He's currently on the roof of an adjacent building looking at the entrance. Multiple vehicles are already on scene, I believe it's best if you meet immediately."

"You met Tony?" - MJ

"Ya I stopped by last night so I could bring him up to speed and get ready for Hydra."

"Hydra."

"Ya those guys outside, good chance they're Hydra goons."

MJ gave him an annoyed and worried face. Getting involved in a Hydra conspiracy was not on her To-Do list.

As they are going up the elevator to meet Tony, MJ and Teresa have a quick conversation.

"So you are Peter's sister, where have you been for like forever."

"I'm kind of not his sister he's just too nice."

"Okay…..when did you first meet Peter."

"We got tangled in a hunt for Nazi gold that our 'parents' hid a couple years ago."

"Guess he went international way before Parker Industries was a thing."

Once they arrived Tony was ready to go.

"Nice you have a small group of VIP's with you and left the rest of your entourage outside. Interesting you only brought ladies and no Spider-Man, where is the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man?"

"The original is somewhere else getting others ready, the young one is outside being our guardian angel."

"He's probably one of the few kids who isn't lazy. Your spy friend, who I'm guessing is the one who is NOT MJ, you are going to have to be super lazy unlike young Spider-Man outside. Don't make any sudden movements."

Stark takes Teresa towards a pimped out chair with tons of instruments around it to scan Teresa's body.

"Once you sit down I can power up the scanners. They will pick up the inorganic material in your body and help me to track it so I can fry it."

"You're going to pump microwaves into me?" Teresa asks

"Ya pretty much" *WINK* "Once I track it down, and tiny bit of Gamma rays for good measure. Don't worry won't turn you into a Hulk or anything."

 _'Tony better not fuck this up and I saw his damn wink towards Teresa.'_ Is Peter's thought once Teresa is seated and Tony begins the operation. Hopefully they wouldn't need a second operation with a medical doctor after this.

"OW!"

"Aaaaand we're done. I zapped it when it was passing through your left arm. I recommend seeing a doctor if it starts to grow."

"Mr. Stark it seems a sizeable police presence is outside the building wishing to enter. The agent in charge says they are from the FBI looking for a known terrorist who walked in the building with Peter Parker of Parker Industries." – Friday

"Well, you guys sure know how to get a guy a great welcome back present. I'll be right back, your notoriety levels should drop soon once I pop into the scene."

"Need any help?"

"Na, why would I bring you guys along and give them what they want. Let's give them the unexpected and see their reactions."

Peter, MJ, and Teresa stay where they are at while Tony confidently moves towards the elevator to go back down and greet the Popo.

As he approaches the door, Friday slowly opens the door and out comes Tony Stark ready to face the world.

"Do I look like a terrorist to you Mr. Agent? Is it my facial hair? You're a clean-cut guy right, do you know anybody that could groom this." -Stark says while stroking his chin.

 **END CHAPTER**

 **A/N:**

 **Explanation 1: Uhm why is Peter on the ground walking when he could swing and shit. I dug REALLY deep to try and figure out a way to go through this phase of the arc, and this was a very contrived way of going about it. I wanted there to be some pressure from Hydra and this was a way of going about it. And Tony Stark officially entering the stage is a good way to leave things off at and put it to The Man/Hydra.**

 **Explanation 2: I don't know if MJ is aware of the adventure Peter and Teresa went on. Assuming she doesn't is more "beneficial" in that I can help tie in the idea of family being important to Peter and obviously having a moment where he's chewed out for not saying anything about this cause he gets shit on regularly so I'll continue the trend. It will be even more hectic once Aunt May meets Teresa. (Woooo I get to try out my drama and family reunion writing skills.)**

 **Back at it again. I basically finished my first 2 weeks of work and damn commuting sucks balls, at least I have a lot of music to listen on the way to and from work. Once I'm in a set routine after my training I can add bits during the week to make the writing portion easier(I'll have at least 1 or 2 hours midweek during work where I'll have NOTHING to do). I also got a pretty dank work laptop that has good battery life so I'll be working on that from now on and have a word processor that underlines errors and gives suggestions (Been using WPS since Office broke after an update on my own laptop). I'm going to wrap up this arc soon then keep the ball rolling on things with fillers until I can put together the next arc. (I.E. Fillers = Aunt May meeting Teresa as stated above)**


	16. Chapter 16

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES AS ALWAYS**

 **CHAPTER COMPLETED: 5/20/2018**

 **START CHAPTER**

* * *

"No comment huh? Well, you won't mind if I grab something from my jacket?" – Tony Stark says while grabbing something within the pocket of his jacket. The mix of police and government agents visibly flinched and didn't look forward to what they believe he is going to do. Except Tony doesn't grab a small piece of his Iron Man armor and start blasting everyone away, but grabs for a set of sunglasses.

"It's been a while since I've been out, need to protect my eyes. Still not going to refer me to your barber?"

 **Back in the tower**

"Damn he sure scared them straight." – Teresa

"He got that from me." – says someone from behind where the group was watching Tony's theatrics play out.

"Hey Amanda, how is everything?" – MJ asks

"Everything is great MJ, seems you and your friends pushed Tony back out into the world. No better way to make an entrance than to face off against The Man."

"Wasn't really me that pushed him that's all Peter." – MJ says while looking at Peter with her eyebrow raised.

"Not my fault, it's all Teresa's for coming to me a gunshot wound."

"Wow thanks Peter, that's so nice of you." – Teresa responds.

"It's what siblings do."

"So the famous Peter Parker of Parker Industries is here. Having multiple billionaires in a single tower seems to be a bit of a waste don't you think."

"I'm not really a billionaire anymore, but I do have my own tower. Who are you miss? I don't think I've ever met you."

"Amanda Armstrong, music producer extraordinaire and Tony's mother."

"Huh that explains a lot about him."

"Fabulous runs in the family." – Amanda responds with a large smile.

As Tony was continuing his show with the agents down below, Peter received a call from Aunt May.

"Oh crap, please don't know please don't know" – Peter pleads as he answers the phone.

"PETER, WHY ARE THE FBI AFTER YOU!?"

"It's just a misunderstanding May, they aren't bothering you are they?" – Peter asks hoping Hydra isn't planning on taking an old lady into custody just to get to him.

"Banging on my front door asking for you sure is extremely bothersome. Not only that the news is talking about you but they're spewing crazy theories about you and Tony Stark. You're not getting mixed up in his antics, are you?"

"No Aunt May I'm still being me, things are getting complicated. Why don't you head over to Harry's and stay with him for a bit until this whole mess is cleared up."

"I will, but you and I are going to talk about this young man. You're treading on thin ice after everything you've done."

"Can't catch a break with May?" – MJ asks after Peter ends the call.

"Nope, hopefully I won't get my ear yanked to hell. May does not like loud interruptions at home." – As Peter says this MJ yanks his ear real good.

"OW, why?"

"For making me an accomplice."

"Sorry, they might have taken you in since you were screaming my name for the whole world to hear."

"You can make it up to me by making me dinner."

"I already owe you one dinner."

"Guess it's two dinners now." – MJ says while sticking her tongue out at Peter to mock him.

 _'Now I'm going to be double broke.'_

"You should be thrilled to owe her dinner, she's a wonderful woman." - Amanda

"You wouldn't know any recipes on the cheap to wow ladies?"

"I have a few recipes, but that can wait till after this whole mess with the authorities is finished. Romance and government conspiracies don't mix well."

SpongeBob Narrator- 20 Minutes Later

Tony Stark came strutting back into the tower after his little session with the authorities and the press. The press was happier about Tony Stark showing up than the FBI. Tony Stark showing up meant that Iron was not too far away and Peter and Teresa now had a large public figure in front of them. Possibly an even larger figure since Tony had been out of the public eye for months. With the FBI and others effectively rebuffed from entering the tower easily, the new outlets had taken control of the streets outside wanting to talk to Tony Stark and why Peter Parker and an unknown woman were being harbored there.

"Man those men that were standing outside were a bunch of kill joys. No sense of humor at all, just a lot of twitching towards their weapons." – Tony began.

"Maybe you should have donned your suit, maybe you would have had a little bit more." – Amanda

"Ha imagine the look on their faces, I'll do that next time." – Tony.

Peter approaches Tony to chat with him.

"So you get anything off of your _'sunglasses'_." – Peter

"You knew these weren't just normal glasses? – Tony replied.

"Nobody would wear their sunglasses in the shade on purpose."

"Well…fine. I ran a facial recognition scan against that list you had last night of Hydra agents. Got a few hits and now Friday is going to be tracking them through whatever cameras we can access."

"Anything interesting since they started leaving."

"Lots of activity in a few places, some being run downed warehouses. No surprises on the creepy warehouses, but even the FBI office has a few of them running around."

"So we have a few locations, do you have their phones tapped too, or Friday doing other creepy things in the background?"

"Maybe…. need to even the playing field."

"Just make sure you don't make it a habit."

"I… uh… okay I'll try. Making things habits is a habit of mine."

"Your mother seems like she'll be able to keep you in line."

"She has mad ear pulling skills I'll tell you that much."

 _'Da fuck, MJ is getting her ear pulling skills from Amanda. What else is she picking up from her.'_

"Can we count on any kind of help from anyone else?" – Tony

"We just need to talk to them and pass on what you've found and bam we're in business."

"Alright how are we going to contact them without leaving my building. We kinda have the whole world looking at this one building."

"Easy, we call Viv Vision and her dad. They'll have the best chance of passing on digital information without being compromised."

"That could work, and their intangibility and camouflage will help them sneak in and out.

"Well, they could just connect to us through the internet, so they don't have to make the trip."

Peter risks his message to Viv Vision being seen by Hydra by sending her a message to connect to him and suddenly she is popping up on the screen of his phone.

"Hello , why did you ask for me to connect to your phone?"

"We have some important information we'd like to share with the other heroes about the current situation. If it wouldn't be too much to ask I'd like for you and your father to take this information to all the Avenger teams, the Inhumans, or any other allies we may have right now."

"Already done Mr. Parker, is there anything else?"

"That'll be it, just stay safe out their kiddo."

"Okay, farewell." And with that Viv Vision was no longer hijacking his phone.

"How did she get access to my systems to retrieve that information?"

"She probably just hacked them through my phones wireless communications. She does things like that without asking permission. Also, I think she already had access to all your systems, something about Vision saying your technology is inferior or something and wanting to play pranks on you every now and then."

"Wait what, is that why my damn audio system turns on at 4 in the morning. I've checked it out dozens of times trying to figure out why it does that."

"That's pretty good for an android, but it's a surprise you're even asleep by then I thought you were an insomniac or something."

"Some days but even I need some beauty sleep every now and then."

After a little bit of chit chat and a lot of looking out at the crowd of people outside Viv Vision popped back up but on a large television mounted on the wall.

"Hello, the location of the Hydra agents has been disseminated amongst the heroes. They are coming up with their own plans on which locations to attack first. However, the overall picture of Hydra movements is still limited outside of New York City so we have limited capabilities once we attack. Where will you focus your efforts?"

"The FBI field office is our best bet. There will be a literal treasure trove, plus we can make a big statement which Tony is a big fan of."

"Yes, but you don't have a super suit so why don't you just hang out here for a bit and let the big boys have their fun."

"Whatever I'll tell Spider-Man to meet you there." Peter says while giving Viv Vision a very inconspicuous wink to rally the troops. And by troops he meant the young rebellious heroes who wanted to show off to the big league. This was the opportunity they were waiting for and now they had a chance to show how badass they were. Once Tony was gone and flying away in rock star fashion, Peter went to talk to Teresa and MJ before jetting off as well.

"Things are about to get even more interesting. Lay low for a bit longer and everything will get cleared up."

"You guys are up against the might of super Nazis and a good chunk of the American government, you sure you can handle that?" -MJ

"We'll be fine, we've fought against alien empires and extra dimensional beings. Hydra is regular cannon fodder to some of us."

"Alright well just be careful." -MJ

"Try not to blow yourself up." - Teresa

"That sounds like something Amanda would say to Tony."

"She did." – Teresa and MJ answers at the same time.

"Fine, not like I'm a pyromaniac and shoot C4 webbing."

As Peter headed towards the roof he activated a little something Viv Vision worked on for the team. She created a tech bomb to effectively black out an area from surveillance. Hopefully Stark wouldn't notice this blackout. Once he was on the roof and his suit was on fully display, Miles moved from the adjacent building to meet him.

"So, we have a plan? Tony left a few minutes ago."

"Viv Vision is rallying the others, we'll head to the FBI field office here in New York. That's where all the fun is going to be so let's put on our game faces."

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

 **A/N: My plan for the next chapter is to end this arc. I feel like I've dragged this arc on a little too long, might as well bring it to an end and start working on the other things I've set up. Hydra is an important enemy, but the world does need to be set into a new status quo and they were the most convenient way to do it.**

 **Still busy at work, I won't be able to find time the next two weeks at work to do things for this fic since its intern season and there's a lot to do in preparation for 200+ new bodies. Especially since a good chunk of them are programming interns, we are going to have to prepare a lot of computers and equipment. At least our imaging tech has been getting a crap ton of overtime so that's a good thing maybe me and the other guys will soon. Thankfully in June I'll have two weeks home alone so I'll have plenty of time to do nothing but write and not go to family parties every damn weekend. My sleep is all fucked up from having to commute early and family parties just make it worse cause its mostly doing nothing.**

 **Also it's graduation season so the next few weekends I'll be out partying. I haven't even watched Deadpool 2 yet T_T. I'll find time to write, but like I said I won't be free free until like June 9th or something for those two weeks.**

 **Leave any comments you guys may have about my writing and your honest opinions on things so far. I can't wait till the next issue of ASM and see what's going to the new status quo after Slott's done.**


	17. Chapter 17

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES**

 **CHAPTER COMPLETED: 6/26/18**

 **START CHAPTER**

* * *

 **Peter Parker, New York City FBI Field Office**

Being Superpowered like they are, Peter and Miles arrived quickly to their intended destination. Stark however had already arrived and was hovering near above the building probably working with Friday to get the lay of the land. It would be best if they could avoid any nasty surprises. Suddenly Stark dove down and flew through a window on the 13th floor. A few moments later metal security doors rolled down the building's exterior features.

 _'Great Tony triggered the security system, hopefully that floor he broke into has a security room.'_

As Peter and Miles moved closer Peter began to think about the situation.

 _'If the outside is locked down, maybe the inside is as well. It means the agents won't be able to move around and reinforce areas as easily, but we need to break down all the barriers to get to them. Time is not on our side we need to work quickly to disable the Hydra network that's in place. Everyone else better show soon or this fight will go on for the whole night.'_

"Let's follow Tony in by breaking through one of those metal barriers. Hopefully they aren't superhero proof or electrified."

Peter tests the barrier by knocking on it and checking if his suit registers it as electrified. A small x ray and sonar pulse give him more confidence that it's only a generic security system rated for regular folk. Those small upgrades to his Spider-Armor he made during the time of Parker Industries was helping him out immensely right now. Having that little bit of help from technology made him more confident in his decisions. Once Peter climbs up the building to the 13th floor to follow Tony's path. He redoes the tests he did down below and since it was one security door per window it was easy for Peter to break through on one corner of the barrier and simply rip the entire section off.

"What are we looking for?" – Miles asks as they enter through the opening.

"Finding Stark and see what he found out before bursting in. Did you see the others before we came in?" – Peter says to Miles as they are running through the 13th floor. It wasn't difficult to get on the right path because Stark had blasted through a few of the interior barriers once the security system was tripped.

"I didn't see anyone else from the team. We'll be on our own for a bit longer." – Miles

As they were following Tony's blasts one of the barriers a few feet in front of them opened and with it came a squad of 4 agents in tactical gear. Peter leaped into action first and went for the first two he could reach. Peter dragged those two away and knocked them out while Miles got a little more creative and deployed the whips to electrocute the agents. Once they were knocked out Miles released the whips from his web shooters and tied the whips around the agents.

"Huh it electrocuted them even with all their gear on. Could be a little more adhesive so it can stick to people better." – Miles

"I'll need to tweak the webbing formula; the electricity causes the webbing to lose some of its adhesive properties." – Peter

As they were continuing forward Peter hesitated and returned to the two guards. He noticed that there was a small keycard with a picture of one of the downed agents.

"You can't steal a guy's identity with their work ID." – Miles

"I'm not looking to become someone else, this keycard could be useful while we're inside."

Continuing the path of blasted barriers eventually leads them to a snooping Tony.

"How many social security numbers have you found?" – Miles

Tony jumps up frightened with his palms facing the Spider-Men. "Holy crap you scared me kid, I almost blasted you and Senior next to you."

"I really hate being called the same name as you." – Miles says while looking at Peter

"Deal with it. What are you searching for Stark?" – Peter

"I'm cross referencing our list of Hydra agents with the database. It's taking forever, can you believe they have entries for their dogs."

"Since you're already searching can you check this keycard if the person is Hydra. We ran into an armed squad on the way here that opened a barrier."

"Oh, it has a chip in it that is always getting pinged by the wireless communication systems in here. I'm a genius we can see what chips are being pinged right now and figure out where the keycards are." – Tony

"Maybe we'll find one in a Hydra desk drawer with green ballpoint pens." – Peter

"We'll break all those pens, disgusting color." -Tony

Tony shrunk his scan to only the ID's being pinged in the building and cross referenced them with the list. It was a much smaller pool to compare to, and they had a sizeable list that were in the building currently.

"Damn that's a lot of agents, mainly in the lower floors and basement levels. Guess they can't shake off their predisposition to underground lairs. Oh that's a surprise. I have access to the cameras in and around the building, apparently the younglings decided to join us for our weekend fisticuffs." - Tony

Tony pulled up a holographic projection of the camera's views that showed the rest of the Champions ready for a fight.

"Nice backup has arrived." – Peter says while heading out to meet the group. Peter could have just ripped off another exterior barrier from the inside, but he had to make sure the first group of guys they met were stilled tied up. As he was running down the hallway he noticed the ones he knocked out struggling to break free from the webbing, but he couldn't let them do that just yet.

"Sorry guys, but Ima have to taze you." – Peter says aloud while firing low strength electric webbing to the agents. It would sting a little more than a standard tazer, but it should knock them out as nicely as the ones Miles electrocuted. It reminded him of this one-time Deadpool tazed himself to knock out another guy. "Do you even taze bro?" was Deadpool's one-liner to accompany

Once Peter's outside he calls the team to rally on him to get a battle plan ready.

"Nice of you guys to join us. Stark has locations on all the baddies in the building so we have a pretty complete picture of how many we are dealing with. Nova I want you out here in case any of them decide to run for it, it's not glamorous but we need to keep them as contained as possible and give us advance warning. Rest of you group up. Viv I'll need you to keep everyone synced and updated with the locations Stark has. Cho whoever you team up with should probably head down to the basement, pretty sure Stark will head there and a little Hulk power will go a long way in a crowded space."

Once Peter was done everyone broke off into whatever groups they felt comfortable with. Nova flew up up and away annoyed that he was on sidekick duty. Kamala and Viv went off to meet Stark and Miles using because, in Kamala's words, girls needed to stick together. Surprisingly Cyclops had shown up along with everyone else and he joined up with Cho. Maybe he'll bounce his kinetic beams off of Cho's pecs or biceps to knock bad guys out. Not sure what he'd call that combo, but he did have a combo name for the last group. Bombshell and Goldballs were an interesting duo he had secretly named the Ball Busters. Nothing is as frightening as seeing a guy shoot gold balls out of his chest, then have them blasted even faster by a girl who shots explosive energy blasts. Peter pitied the fools who were going to be getting a face full of shiny balls soon.

Viv Vision was communicating through everyone's phones and was directing them to where the Hydra agents were located, even opening doors for them without worrying about keycards.

"There is a small group on the 7th floor in conference room 789." – Viv

Peter arrived outside the conference room and quickly broke through the door and landed stylishly in the chair at the head of the table.

"So about your performance reviews. It seems you guys could work a bit on better assessing the ethical and moral implications of your actions on others outside the workplace."

The guys assembled in the room had no sense of humor so they simply raised their weapons like any other thug. Peter simply fired webbing at two of the men's faces to obstruct their view and pulled their faces down on the conference room table. A few acrobatic moves like a triple hit with his feet and a fist and a sleeper hold to knock out the last man standing.

"Damn I should have quoted Kevin Hart before I finished the sleep hold on that guy." – Peter says as he walks out the conference rooms. All the men were webbed up on the walls, the ceiling, even the conference table for the two who were smacked head first into it.

The rest of the floors were eventually cleared due to being sparely populated. Viv had calculated they had taken care of around 100 agents in total so far. The only problem area was the evil lair at the bottom.

"Is Stark stalled in the basement?" – Peter asked Viv

"There is a force field impeding their progress. Cho, even with his immense strength, is unable to break the barrier. I'll be patching Stark through, he has a plan."

"Hey everybody, we have a little force field keeping us back but I have a plan. I'm going to overload the generator and that might cause an explosion that will destroy the road above us because of its placement. I can bum rush with those down here with me and you guys and can jump them from above."

 _'Not a bad plan, hopefully Stark will pay for the road to be repaired because I sure can't.'_

Right before Peter stepped out of the building he heard the rumble of an explosion going off below him and bam, the street outside was collapsing down into the basement. Once all the rubble stopped shifting and crumbling Peter jumped down into the fray followed by Goldballs and Bombshell who were still above ground. However, Nova, who was itching for action, swooped in and took care of a Hydra mech that had survived the road dropping on top of it.

Once Nova and the rest of the Champions joined the battle, it was over for Hydra. Cho being a Hulk could take any heavy weapon they had. The Spider-Men were simply dancing around their foes. Peter showing them the way of the spider and Miles whipping Hydra into submission. Those who are not able to take hits or dodge them easily would pop in and out of cover as needed to help out. Goldballs and Bombshell kept the torrents of projectiles going and Cyclops was bouncing his beams off any surface he could to land clutch hits. After a few minutes fighting, only the heroes were left standing.

*Yawn* "This fight was exhausting." – Lana(Bombshell)

"It's getting close to your bedtime. Any of you want to clean up this mess with the authorities before going to sleep?" - Tony

"There won't be much rest tonight friends. The rest of the teams were successful in their attacks; however it seems the Steve Rogers affiliated with Hydra has broken out of his prison. – Viv Vision

"That's not much of a surprise we sorta ruined his takeover." – Tony

"How did they discover he escaped? Not like SHIELD is around to send us notifications. – Peter

"One of the teams ran into Madame Hydra. Since she oversaw incarcerations during the occupation, she must have inserted her people after the takeover to rebuild Hydra. She simply told the others that Rogers had left his prison and escaped." – Viv Vision

"Probably hoping to rile us up and get rid of the Hydra Supreme Commander for her." – Peter

"That's the femme fatale way." – Tony

"Any volunteers to make sure these guys don't get up and just walk away? Tony is right on this one, to many to just leave alone for the police." - Peter

"I guess I can stay this time, I'm a bit tired from all this." – Bombshell

"I'll stay behind also." – Goldballs

" _Stay behind"_ , right just play it safe if you get "polished". – Tony says while winking at the explosive combo duo.

"Oooooh he made naughty joke, why aren't you acting all scandalous." – Peter tells Miles over a private comm channel.

"He's Tony Stark, Naughty is his middle name and it makes sense coming from him." – Miles

A few moments later after they do a quick pass around to make sure the baddies don't get up Viv gives an announcement.

"Sorry for the delay, but we should be getting picked up by a QuinJet soon to deal with the Supreme Commander." – Viv

"Is it Johnny?" – Peter asks.

"No, it should be a standard SHIELD QuinJet piloted by Sharon Carter."

30 seconds later the QuinJet Viv had described was flying over them. Once it touched down on a large enough rooftop close to the team they were greeted by a familiar face when they arrived.

"Good to see you are all doing well, especially you Tony." – Steve Rogers

"Cap, wasn't expecting to see you." – Tony

"A road trip cannot last forever. Not when there is work to be done. Now come on we have a criminal to catch."

* * *

 **On the QuinJet**

Once everyone was loaded onto the QuinJet, there was an awkward silence and discomfort. When the youngsters saw the Cap they still saw the monster that had destroyed Las Vegas. Miles was especially uncomfortable. Ulysses vision, the fugitive life, Black Widow's death were all things that weren't going to be easy for Miles to complete move on from, and the Cap being there was making him remember it all again. The Cap was also not oblivious to the atmosphere around him and was aware that "he" had done some pretty messed up things and it was going to be a while before many of those closest to him would move on and realize it wasn't him who commit those heinous acts.

 _'Guess there's someone else who knows the feeling of being blamed for things YOU actually didn't do. Good thing people didn't know my face-face, the Cap does not have that luck though.' –_ Peter

No amount of chatting was going to soothe things over in this awkward situation. Even Tony was uncharacteristically quiet, preferring to use any console on board the QuinJet to avoid having to talk anyone. The Cap was simply staring forward out of the windshield, while standing behind Sharon who was piloting. At least Sharon still supported Steve, even if their relationship was now strained.

After a decent amount of time in this awkward situation, they were getting closer and closer to the fight.

"Seems like Johnny and his team are already on the ground, looks like we are a bit late to the fight."

They did a quick fly by and saw that Johnny, his fellow Avengers, and a few Inhumans were in the thick of it. Almost two dozen heroes were up against a small army of Hydra agents, turncoats, and other escapees. And good 'ole Captain Hydra was up front smacking whoever got close to him with his kite shield.

"We need to get in there quick, keep them contained. A few of those escapees seem to have powers as well." – Captain America

"We could drop on top of them, scatter them and web 'em up." – Peter

"That could work, help us break their formation. Dropping in behind them would not be the best option however, we'd be too far to get help if we need it. We'll split the difference and hit their center, push towards _him_ from their and encircle him."

"Spider-Man-Boi and I will push with you and probably Stark if he decides he wants to be a team player. Cyclops, think you and the rest could make sure we don't get shot in the back?"

"We can handle them, you ready Cho." – Cyclops

"Hell yeah man." – Cho

"Good, get ready we'll drop right on them." – Cap Murica

"My Epic Senses are tingling"- Peter says once the rear hatch was lowered and the team was running out towards the fight.

"Thanks to me!" – Stark yells after boosting past everyone and being the first to exit and begin his version of mayhem.

Everyone had jumped out of the QuinJet 50 feet above the ground. Peter, Miles, the Captain, and Tony would be fine, but Cyclops couldn't survive a fall like that normal so he was shooting his optic beams at people below to give him just enough lift to land safely. _(This sound like it could work…right?)_. Once he landed safely, Cyclops took his portion of the team and started pushing back their share of the baddies. With a guy like Cho, it wouldn't be too difficult to create a little chaos and give the Cap and his team room to get the job done.

With the Cap's team, Stark had pushed ahead and was creating as wide a corridor as he could with his repulsors and other multi-targeting capable weapons. The Iron Man suit could take whatever Hydra had on hand, they were escaping not attacking so their weaponry was conventional and light. As Stark was blasting foo's left and right Captain America landed right in the center while Peter and Miles were gliding in on his flanks webbing anyone or any weapon they could.

"Anything these web shooters have that will help here." – Miles

"Try out the multi sling, something crazy I thought of the other day." – Peter says and he shoots out a small ball from his web shooter. It flys in the middle of a formation of escapees and fires multiple strings of webbing hitting all of them in the face. Then the ball deploys an anchor into the ground and retracts into the anchor dragging all the men down.

"You come up with weird things sometimes." – Miles

"Sometimes they work, sometimes they don't. Only way to find out is to try them." – Peter

Peter and Miles kept their momentum up to keep up with the Captain who was desperately piercing through to Captain Hydra. Even with them being enhanced, they spent a fair amount of time dealing keeping the Captain safe since he was so focused on the people in his path. Hopefully they wouldn't run out of webbing after all the fighting back at the FBI office. Around 30 feet from reaching the Supreme Commander who is bashing the other Avengers aside and doing his best with the men he still has at the front. At the corner of his eye Peter noticed that Scott and his team were holding their own. Stark had moved onto to blasting the Supreme Commander and hopefully deal with him before the Cap arrives.

"Let's shock the rest of the guys, just connect them all with some webbing man. Get this over with as quick as possible." – Miles

"Got it." – Peter says as he shoots off as much of the conductive webbing he has while trying to connect it to as many of Hydra's men as possible. Miles was doing the same and once they were both finished and Peter shot him a line to his segment of people, Miles channeled as much electrical energy he could and within a second a sizeable number of baddies are knocked out.

"Ugh I'm tired now." -Miles yawns out as he and Peter walk forward slowly as the Captain and Stark finally made it to Evil Steve. Evil Steve didn't have his pseudo Iron Man armor, or a fragment of an Infinity Gem so once the Cap and Stark went all in, it didn't take long to end his breakout attempt.

Even Scott's team was successful and were walking back with a bit of swagger in their step. Maybe it had something to do with some of the gnarly destruction that scared their area and the screams of being destroyed to unconsciousness. Peter was not sure how they succeeded in that without killing anyone, but he couldn't argue with the results and the baddies would think twice before duking it out with them again.

All the heroes greeted one another after the fight, but had to do the babysitting duty that Bombshell and Goldballs had to as well for the FBI office. After a few hours of the boring hero babysitting everyone was prepared to go home after some reassurance the normal thugs would get locked up sufficiently well. The only issue was Captain Hydra, but Captain America had called in the help of a certain king who was more than glad to take that Steve as a prisoner.

* * *

 **Back in New York**

Johnny was kind enough to give Peter and the Champions a ride back since the Captain needed his QuinJet to transport the Supreme Commander. Stark joined the as well Captain as extra insurance in case of another escape attempt. Everyone in Johnny's QuinJet was dozing off on the ride back after fighting much of the late afternoon and night and were barely heading home in the early morning. Everyone dismounted at the Avengers Mansion and went their separate ways. Peter disengaged his Spider-Armor's hero appearance to look like a normal civilian and went back to Stark Tower to meet Teresa and MJ.

"Welcome back Mr. Parker, I seemed to have lost you a while ago. Mr. Stark is currently out of the building." – Friday

"Sorry about that I had some other business to attend to. Spider-Man and the teenagers got back from a little adventure so I thought it was safe to come back and see how the ladies are doing."

"It is currently 5am, I believe they are still asleep. There is a lounge area, however, that I can set aside for you to wait in."

"That's fine, thanks Friday."

 _'I sure could use a little nap, been one long day.'_ – Peter thinks to himself as he goes to the lounge set aside for him and takes gets some well deserved rest.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for the extremely delayed update. Family events have taken precedence the last couple of weeks due to it being the summer. This kind of shows in the fight scenes and the ending, I kinda rushed through them to get through with it. Writing at work was difficult at first because it detracts from time I can use to get ahead and travel back early and get the 2 hour commute out of the way. I should have more free time soon so I'll be going through the chapters and fixing things up that I promised weeks ago. Things are slowing down at work finally and will be REALLY slow once August comes around so I'll be creeping in more writing when this happens. Then I'll see where I go from here, I'm thinking filler type chapters to bring together what I've done so far along and then jump off again after that to another arc. I also need to catch up on FF stories, I'm behind on my usual reading. Maybe they'll give me more ideas going forward. This also means that the next update will be at an undetermined date. It will happen, just need to get in a new groove since I started this story when I was unemployed and had ALL the time in the world. 2k words will still be my goal, but the dreaded filler chapters could end up being 500 word quickfire chapters.**

 **Quick Question: Is it just me or has Sharon Carter been drawn like an old lady for the past couple years in comics? Guess they want the Cap to be into ladies more his "age".**


	18. Chapter 18

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES**

 **CHAPTER COMPLETED: 7/23/18**

 **CHAPTER START**

* * *

 **Peter Parker, Stark Tower**

The previous day's activities that dragged on into the early morning were another in a long line of extremely tiring super hero brawls and conspiracies. Peter did not want to get up so soon after getting some sleep, but giggling and other noises woke him up.

"Really, the old shaving cream and feather prank." – Peter groans out while yawning. MJ and Teresa were simply looking at him with sheepish smiles. Peter hadn't fallen for the trick like they believed he would.

"I thought you said this would work." -Teresa asks MJ through her teeth.

"It's worked before." – MJ responds, also through her teeth and smile.

"You guys are mean can't you see I'm in a vulnerable position." -Peter responds while falling off the couch. He had been sleeping sloppily on the edge of the couch, with his back dangling off the side. The girls hoped that when the feather forced a reaction from Peter, he would slap himself with the shaving cream they placed in his right hand and knock himself off the couch at the same time.

"Where'd you guys even find shaving cream and a feather? The shaving cream isn't Tony's right?" – Peter

"We got the shaving cream from a nearby store. Don't worry it doesn't have an AI in it." – MJ

"The feather we got straight from the source though." – Teresa

"Uh…gross they pass on disease you know." – Peter says as he steps away from Teresa just a little bit.

Out of nowhere Peter feels something on his left cheek and off instinct swats it with his left hand. But he forgot to remove shaving cream and ended up creaming himself (Huh, dirty joke).

"Spidey sense didn't help you out with this one Tiger." – A smiling MJ triumphantly at their success.

"I can't believe you fell for that simple misdirection, Peter. I'm a trained spy you know." -Teresa says while trying to keep her laughter under control.

"I'm more worried about the poop infested feathers than some shaving cream." – Peter

"It was just part of the plan Peter, they are fake feathers." – Teresa

"Get cleaned up Tiger, you can join us for brunch." - MJ

 _'Why do I always get the short end of the stick.'_

After going to the restroom to freshen up, Peter went out and Friday guided him to where the ladies were eating. When he arrived, MJ and Teresa were sitting around the table with Amanda.

"Morning everyone." – Peter

"Hello Peter, nice of you to join us for brunch." – Amanda greets Peter.

The table where they were sitting at was set up with a wide assortment of brunch foods. Different kinds of egg dishes, sausage, bacon, French toast, even hash browns.

 _'Nice there are also bagels.'_

He also noticed the ladies each had Mimosa's as well.

"A little early to be drinking huh?" – Peter

"Well the man is off our backs so this is a celebratory drink. Dum-E can fix up any drink you may want." – Amanda says gesturing with her head to the roving robotic arm.

 _"Dum-E? That sure is a mean name."_

"Don't ask about his name. Dum-E isn't what his name says he is, he's a big help. Tony means it sarcastically…. most of the time. But come on you can't have a meal without something to drink." – MJ

"I'll have a coffee Dums, alcohol isn't really my thing."

After filling their plates with food and slowly enjoying their food Peter's luck decides to annoy him further.

"So MJ any funny stories about Peter?" – Teresa

Peter simply gives Teresa a look of 'You have got to be kidding me.' Why did this have to happen to him now.

"Entire books can be written about Pete getting punked. A few times I was able to tie his shoes and have him stumble over everything. Even Harry has a few stories of when he's caught Peter with his pants down…not literally though."

"Hey Dums, be prepared to get me a drink. I think I'll need one before brunch is over."

The rest of the brunch was filled with MJ telling embarrassing moments from Peter's past. Only faithful Dums could understand his pain and gladly made a Bloody Mary, a light one, for Peter near the end.

 _'Why do I feel like I'm drinking my own blood.'_

Peter probably was drinking his own blood, and it was being wringed out of him by a familiar Mary.

* * *

 **Flashforward One week.**

"For being a slob, you are a pretty good apartment shopper." – Teresa.

"I've lived in a bunch of different places, I know what's good." – Peter

Teresa and Peter were walking into Peter's newly leased apartment. It was a step up from some of the basic one's he's lived in in the past. It even had a sunroof, which Teresa said would help him spot assassin's or stalkers easily. But it also had the natural effect of making the apartment look more modern. Along with the large floorspace it meant he had more space than one normal New Yorker was used to. A true place to call his own without any roommates or being in a multi-billion dollar skyscraper.

 _'Need to find hiding spots around this place for some of my gear.'_

"You're not too good at décor from what MJ has told me so you should let me help you out." – Teresa

"And a spy is going to give good advice on home decorations?" -Peter

"How do you think we achieve absolute surveillance? We need to get in close and a home decorator gets let into homes easily and can snoop." – Teresa

"If we can get some money you can spruce thing's up a bit, just nothing over the top." – Peter

"Well get the money fast, word's spread that you have your own place now. Anna Maria was messaging a bunch of people to crash your apartment." – Teresa

"No way." – Peter

"I was one of them." – Teresa

Teresa shows Peter the long chain of messages sent by a bunch of Peter's friends. Even Johnny somehow ended up in the chat along with some guy name xXCrimsonCanuckXx, but he was kicked out pretty quickly.

 _'Wait what the fuck. How did he end up in that chat? He doesn't even know I'm Spider-Man.'_

The Venerable Deadpool somehow always finds a way to get Peter's mind somehow but showing up in his friends chat for his surprise party is up there for weird occurrences involving him.

 _'I need to talk to Kamala about some of the things Wade says. This "Gaifu" he says to me all the time is a little concerning.'_

The party that would eventually happen at Peter's apartment was another wrench thrown into his life. He was hoping they didn't throw it the day before the big announcement he, Johnny, and Stark were working out the past week. It had an upside, though, one he needed to take advantage of.

 _'At least I can have an excuse not to go on patrol, damn teenagers are starting to be a handful.'_

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

 **A/N:**

 **This chapter is one of the quickfire ones I was talking about. Short but not too quick ;p. I had a plan for a third section in this chapter, but I cut it out to instead create the party scenario. I'll have to get creative and do more background research so the party is as "believable" as the last one. Once the next quickfire chapter with the party is finished I might do another involving Deadpool since I've been throwing little hints at him in the story. Or just teasing him like a jerk.**

 **Leave any comments or criticisms you may have. Maybe if you leave a comment about me not fixing errors in previous chapters I'll actually remember to fix them. #Procrastination  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES**

 **CHAPTER COMPLETED: 9/9/2018**

 **CHAPTER START**

* * *

 **Peter Parker, "Bachelor" Pad**

The day of the party finally arrived. After a few days of adventuring through dozens of thrift stores, Teresa was able to give Peters apartment a decent makeover and make it presentable to his future guests. The annoying part was Peter had to carry or arrange for all the furniture and draperies to be moved to his apartment which meant incredulous wait times on the moving teams to get to his apartment building, and even greater time to have them move it up to the 5th floor where Peter was staying.

 _'The people on HGTV always have so much fun, this is so boring to do in real life.'_

Home decor was not something Peter liked to deal with and with Teresa dragging him along for the whole ordeal it was officially on his Don't Do list. But his issues with home décor didn't mean he would be a bad host to all his friends. He was lazy is somethings but making sure everyone enjoyed themselves was not somewhere he would like to disappoint. So, he did his best in providing all the snacks and drinks he could. Cooking was not his strong suit either, but thankfully Aunt May had volunteered to do the heavy lifting on the main course, lasagna.

 _'I need to ask for her recipe book, imagine how much better everything would taste with a bit of bacon.'_

Peter insisted that Aunt May add some bacon to the lasagna and the other dishes, but she countered that all the fat in bacon would cause problems for Peter's and his guests health down the line. She was always looking out for him in small ways but denying him some bacon on his apartment warming party was a bit too cruel for Peter's taste. He would just have to make due with non-bacon eats.

Aunt May showed up first to help Peter set everything up and make sure he had not made too much of a mess so soon after getting the apartment. She was complimenting all the choices in furniture and décor that Teresa had made for Peter. May did not realize she was praising her niece. Peter and Teresa had not talked to May about their parents or who Teresa really was. There have been run ins with Teresa and May, but no revelations were made over her heritage, just comments from May to Peter about how much Teresa resembles his mother. They needed to tell her soon or she might assume they are together which is a situation neither Peter nor Teresa want to explain or deal with. Maybe once the night winded down and Peter could get Teresa and May alone everything could be explained.

After Aunt May had set things up the other guests started pouring in. Teresa and MJ were the next to show up and then Anna Maria joined soon after. All the ladies greeted Peter and May and then toured the house admiring everything Teresa had bought for Peter's apartment. Harry and Liz arrived without their sons and we're in a festive mood after FINALLY being invited to a party at Peter's place.

It had been ages since Peter had his own place and was on good terms with all his friends. Octavius time as Peter didn't lead to great times with his already established friends due to Otto's behavior. He had an apartment before Parker Industries exploded in size, but he wasn't single back then and didn't invite people over as much as he would have liked since he was always busy. During Parker Industries rise, Peter didn't have a stable home, always on the move from office to office, continent to continent, living as CEO Peter Parker and The Amazing Spider-Man. Now that he was stable in New York and was a bone fide bachelor once again, he had to invite another famous bachelor for this occasion.

Johnny Storm was the best bachelor Peter could think of. Being the best of friends it was a no brainer that Peter had to invite Johnny to celebrate his new abode. Johnny would have no problem keeping Peter's secret, even though a handful of others were already in on it. Hopefully May wouldn't be able to coax anything too embarrassing out of Johnny about their misadventures, but luckily he had a few bags with him .

"So Pete, how does it feel to have your own place again?" – Johnny asks Peter off to the side from everyone else.

"It's nice to have a private space again. I don't have to sleep at work anymore." – Peter

"Then how about a celebratory drink man, I brought some wine." – Johnny

"I guess one drink wouldn't hurt." – Peter

"What about us ?!" – MJ asks with everyone else staring at them with an eyebrow raised, silently asking the same question.

"Plenty to go around." – Johnny responds and he and Peter get a glass for everyone and get ready for a toast.

"To friends, family, and futons." – Peter

"To friends and family." – Everyone says in unison, with only Johnny keeping the futon part in.

Once everyone had a sip of their wine, Teresa, May, and MJ began setting out the food so everyone could have dinner together.

"Teresa, how did you meet Peter? I've seen you and him together a lot lately, but never had enough time to talk with you." – May

"We ran into each other years ago when he worked for the Bugle. He helped me out on a case when I was a PI." – Teresa

"You two were dealing with treasure hunters, right?" – MJ

"More like petty thieves, but Peter was nice enough to help the story not show up on the paper." – Teresa

"That was very nice of him. Too bad he does not tell us more interesting stories. How about you MJ? Has he shared anymore adventures with you?" - May

"A couple yes, maybe tonight we'll see a repeat of one of them." – MJ

"Oh, what happened?" - May

"He got drunk one time with Johnny." – MJ

May was surprised because drinking was one of the few things Peter did not do often. _(Unless you know an evil doctor takes over your body.)_

"How bad did it get?" – Teresa

"He's a happy drunk so it was entertaining…. until he threw up and started talking to Johnny about the vomit."

"That boy." – May

While MJ, Teresa, and May were continuing to talk about Peter's weird drunken antics while setting everything, Peter, Johnny, and Harry were able to have some bro time while Anna and Liz talked about work.

"It is great you finally have your own place Pete, we can finally throw parties at your place instead of mine." – Harry

"This is barely the first party and you guys are already planning another one?" – Peter

"Maybe, depends how good of a host you are." Johnny says with an obvious hint that Peter should Johnny's glass.

"You need to slow down Fireman, foods almost set out. I don't want a repeat of you know what." – Says Peter while only giving Johnny a teeny bit of wine.

"Ya, thanks for the invite to you know what." – Harry says sarcastically, obviously a little hurt he wasn't a part of their little adventure. Maybe Harry would be able to join them soon.

"Come on everyone, food is ready." – May

Once everyone is tightly packed around the dinner table in the kitchen.

"Considering you boys have been holding the wine hostage, we won't have a prayer before eating. You all need to get some food in you quickly. Dig in everyone." May announced to everyone gathered.

Nothing was more awesome for Peter than finally digging in. With his serving of lasagna, creamy mac and cheese, and cheese topped mushroom risotto, Peter felt like a mafia boss with a monopoly on all da cheese. He also had all the carbs that would knock out an unprepared soul if they ate it all in one go.

 _"I can't have bacon with any of these, but I can have all the carbs in the universe. It's going to be clogging a lot more than just my veins." –_ Peter thought.

The food was amazing, maybe a little too amazing. Peter and Johnny were entranced by the food in front of them.

"The only thing to make this better would be some Cool Ranch Doritos crushed all over them." – Johnny

"Or some Chile Verde Doritos to add spice." – Peter

"Or Cheetos to make it extra cheesy." – Harry

"IT AIN'T EASY BEIN' CHEESY." – Peter and Johnny said in unison.

"Boys… I think it would be best if we ate in comfort. No more debauchery." – May reprimands the boys while giving Peter the stink eye.

"At least until we finish eating, then you can get 'crunk' like the kids say these days." – May

Everyone tried their best to stifle their laughter at May's attempt to be up to date with modern terms, but Johnny broke down first and started the roar of laughter from the table.

"Wow May I didn't know you were such a connoisseur of modern English." – MJ

"I like to think that I am still young at heart and well cultured." – May

"You should start saying _"Litty"_ if something is really awesome May. It is all the rage right now in the clubs." – MJ

 _'Oh my god, Wade is always sending me damn messages trashing litty.' - Peter thinks to himself  
_

"Well, who here thinks my lasagna and mac and cheese are litty?" – May

"They're okay, maybe if they had bacon on top it would elevate them to the Litty zone." - Peter

"Just cook it yourself Peter." – MJ

"But it won't turn out as good if I make it." – Peter said with a pout.

"Lazy butt." – Anna Maria adds.

"Yup." – is heard from all the ladies in the apartment.

"Just take it Pete, you can't win this one." – Harry whispers to Peter

"Fine, but I'm having bacon in the morning and no one can stop me." – Peter

"Not if you get hungover and barf your brains out." – Johnny responds while giving Peter more wine.

"I'll prove you wrong." – Peter

*40 Minutes Later*

Everyone had finished their dinner and were lounging around Peter's apartment. None of the dishes were washed or even in the sink, everyone had slowly stepped away from the table after eating and were drinking wine chatting. Even May, who keeps the messes to a minimum, abandoned her plate and was enjoying herself with the ladies. Currently Peter was laying in the middle of his living room looking straight up through his skylight.

"I feel like I'm going to pass out." – Peter

"You did suck a bunch of the food up like a vortex." – Harry

"At this point you'll be food wasted instead of hungover tomorrow." – Johnny added with a light chuckle.

"That still means I proved you wrong so ha I win."- Peter

"We still got time." – Johnny

The guys kept lounging around the living room under the skylight for a good amount of time before guests started leaving. First Anna Maria was picked up by one of her friends to make sure she got to her apartment safely. Then Harry and Liz left as well, with Johnny soon after getting picked up by one of the Avengers. This left only Peter, MJ, Teresa, and May still at the "party", if you could even call it that anymore. Those who were left were exhausted and resting wherever they could find a comfortable spot. Even May was exhausted, and she had not drunk as much wine as the others.

"Um tiurd." – Teresa exhaustingly spouts.

"Meh tooo." – MJ agrees

Peter is pretty out of it and on the verge of passing out. However out of the corner of his eye he sees Aunt May dozing off on the couch. He goes over to Aunt May and picks her up so he can place her in his room to sleep for the night.

"Yu two crhashing hear toonight?" – Peter asks MJ and Teresa.

"It scheems fery lickly, I caunt schpeek." – MJ

"Uh huh." – Teresa

Peter was effectively kicked out of his room and the couch, even the recliner. The only spot left for Peter to sleep on was the floor, sleeping on a kitchen chair or stool would not make an ideal sleeping spot. He scrunched up with a small blanket and a few of the extra couch pillows to make do with what was available.

*The next morning*

"Man, I need to stop letting Johnny peer pressure me into drinking." – Peter woke up with an annoyed groan. He wasn't throwing up, but the slight headache was the best thing to wake up to. Peter walked over to the kitchen to get something cold to drink when he saw a note.

 _Went out for Mimosa's with May and Teresa._

 _Bacon in the fridge._

 _From: MJ_

 _P.S. Your apartment, your dishes, your problem ;p_

Peter then looked at all the dishes piled up in his sink. At least they had put them all in one spot.

 _'I've got 99 problems and all of them are dirty dishes.'_

At this moment Peter wished he had Johnny's abilities, then he could just burn the dishes out of existence. But if he did that, he'd be out of plates and utensils along with an apartment he might of accidentally burned down in the process. So the only thing left to do was clean, but it wasn't going to be like doing chores, it was going to be tough work, a lot of work.

 **Peter Parker, Avengers Mansion days later**

Speaking of work, over the past couple days Peter had come together to realize the plan he had proposed to Johnny. Working out all the details took a while, but Stark was fine with the limitations between their companies and was all for bringing the heroes together while also helping out the little man.

Just inside the front doors of the Avengers Mansion, Peter, Johnny Storm, and Tony Stark, were preparing to make an important announcement to the whole world.

"Should we come up with a team name? We could be SPS or something." – Tony suggests while they wait inside.

"Seems a bit bland. Sounds like we are a lame college club filled with nerds talking about blackholes." – Johnny

"I take offense to that." – Peter

"Me too." – Tony

"Did any of you rehearse what you are going to say?" – Peter

"I don't rehearse, I just wing it." – Tony

"Speeches are tough man, I'm going to mess it up no matter what." – Johnny

"Then just smile, keep the big words to us." – Peter

"Oh and what big words you have in mind to catch everyone's attention." – Johnny asks

"Only one; Partnership." – Peter

"Should I bring some rings to make it official? I know a good jeweler." – Tony

"I think we're good with just signing the papers." – Peter

"Keeping it simple, that's good. Let's get this done, I need to catch up on my beauty sleep." - Stark

As the trio of bachelors headed out of Avengers Mansion, they hoped their venture would be well received. Coming together in this manner was probably the only way to unite the world's heroes again and get a sense of normalcy back in their lives. And for Peter, well, this had the added benefit of letting him keep his day job for once.

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry but no mom's spaghetti this chapter only lasagna. Fun Fact: apparently "Litty" is a thing on the East Coast, I didn't even know about this until a friend came back from an internship in DC. Also, people don't use bed covers either over there, WTF. I have no idea why they would kill a perfectly good term like "Lit" and make it seem so white washed. And the bed sheets stuff, well that's just disgusting but hopefully they were isolated instances.  
**

 **Moving back to the story having the guys be dorky seemed like the right thing to do, it's Peter's place so he might as well let loose a bit. Things were rushed in the end to make sure this gets out as soon as possible. Its par for the course, but for the next arc I'm planning on making things as detailed as possible.**

 **Feels like chapters are taking a bit longer than I planned since ideas for another story have been popping in my head lately rather than ones for this. The other story is not remotely related to Spider-Man and won't come out anytime soon, but it's been cutting into brainstorming moments for Great Responsibility. September is not going to be friendly to writing since I have at least 2 weddings to go to.**

 **Work has also shifted into busy mode suddenly even though things were supposed to wind down. Things happened before I started (i.e. "losing" 80 Macbook Pros) and now they are coming back to bite our asses. We haven't lost any laptops since I started, but it's just a clusterfuck with like 6 executives and managers trying to work out details. New processes and a lot of impromptu meetings with executives is leading to a tightly packed workday(Workday is who we provide service to ;p) . A team member is also leaving for a better job so that means my team lead and I need to learn new things outside our current positions until someone new is hired(If anyone new is even hired). That means September will be busy at work as well. I can't guarantee another chapter soon, but since this one is coming out super late it could still happen if I downsize and do short chunks of writing to build to the next arc.**

 **Beside all the stuff going on, I'm super excited to finally get to the next arc in this story, ever since I saw the potential for the kind of event I've planned to occur it's like "OMFG this would be the coolest thing to ever happen EVER." The only problem is I need to get the details perfect for it to be a success and that could take a while since I only have a very skeletonized draft and accompanying character history and events that need a lot of work and consolidating. There are tons of ways I could get from beginning to end, I need to find the appropriate way, though, to fit in with everything. But it's not just going to be about the story, it'll be fun as hell and I have plenty of ideas for the characters and fans like us to enjoy what will happen.**

 **HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE NEW SPIDERMAN GAME! OOOOOOOO IT LOOKS SO GOOD AND THE STORY IS GOOD TOO. THEY GOT PETER PARKER AND SPIDER-MAN RIGHT!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review if you can.**


	20. Chapter 20

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES**

 **CHAPTER COMPLETED: 11/18/18**

* * *

 **CHAPTER START**

The last couple of weeks have been some of the most hectic Peter has ever experienced. The press conference he, Johnny, and Tony where they announced their peculiar partnership lead to many questions on how it would work. In particular how Parker Industries, now fully enveloped by The Uncle Ben Foundation, would be a beneficial partner since it was no longer the R&D powerhouse that it was at it's peak. Peter took the brunt of the press' questions and was lined up for many interviews afterwards as "punishment" from Aunt May. Through all this adulting an epiphany came to him, he needed to hire someone who could filter through all the crap and manage the partnership. Helping May with the UBF was time consuming as it is, not even counting the mentoring he was doing on the side. He decided one day to try his luck and try to get the perfect person for the job.

* * *

 _Flashback_

"Hey Tiger, why the long face?"

MJ had walked into Peter's office in the Baxter Building. He was so enveloped in his own thoughts and misery that we had not heard the receptionist notifying him of MJ's arrival, nor her entrance.

"Wha, what are you doing here?"

"Don't you remember, you called me yesterday asking if we could talk." MJ says with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, um I've been busy. Things have been slipping my mind lately."

"Well, since I'm here maybe that will jog your memory on why you called me."

"It's about the 'Terrific Trio' I joined."

"You mean the Bachelor Club."

"Something like that, but you would be the perfect person to round us out to a nice even four. You said you were thinking about leaving Stark Industries get away from all the crazy, but you were pretty good at keeping Stark in check. I think you'd be great to make sure we stay on point, plus you'd get to stay in New York."

"So I have to take care of 3 Tony's instead of 1."

"Johnny and I are not that bad, together we are like half a Tony."

"With 3 of you it will be 3 times the lawsuits, explosions, and crazy ideas to deal with."

"I know you dislike all the crazy that goes with heroes, but you're one of the few who knows what it's like to live it. You would keep us in check and make sure we stay on the side looking out for the little guy. Plus we get to hang out more often and Teresa doesn't lose a friend."

"Oh now you are guilt tripping me Peter. You sure you don't just want me around." MJ responds with a hand on her hip, goading Peter for a response.

"No, I just don't want my little sister to lose a good friend."

"Riiight, you better have a good compensation package."

"Does Pannucci's sound good?"

Teresa barges into Peter's office and starts yelling, "I GOT THE GOODS!"

"An old school pizza bribe, you know me too well Peter."

Teresa and MJ greeted one another and began to chomp down the pizza.

"You know Teresa, you have good timing unlike another Parker I'm familiar with."

"Don't hate him too much, May and I are teaching a few things about being a responsible adult, being on time is one of those."

"Can't I eat some pizza without being criticized, my office should be my safe space." Peter says while eating with a small frown on his face.

"It's about time someone got through to you, guess it took some tough love to break through your bad habits."

"Oh and why didn't you ever do any of that "tough" love."

"Shhh that's inappropriate your little sister is here." MJ says with a scandalous tone.

"He's only older by like a year, and as far as I'm concerned I have a few decades of punches I owe him so I'm on bully duty for the foreseeable future. If he does something stupid, you better let me know."

With that Teresa gives Peter a light punch, making him drop his slice of pizza.

"That's for flirting in front of me, my young mind can't take that kind of abuse." Teresa says sarcastically.

 _'I'd rather go on another interdimensional adventure than be bullied by these two. But it seems MJ is willing to stay so I guess it's mission accomplished today.'_

 _End Flashback_

* * *

One of the many functions the Uncle Ben Foundation now took part in was offering STEM related tutoring and research opportunities for high school and college students. It gave many of the Parker Industries scientists the perfect pool of candidates by throwing students head first into the discoveries and inventions of tomorrow. _(It also meant the students didn't have to get paid like regular researchers, 1st world problems :) )._ Many of these opportunities were perfect for student's resume's and kept the Foundation in peoples good graces and afloat. All of this was being managed by Peter who under the explicit instructions of Aunt May could not screw this up. And today was one of those days where failure would be disastrous.

A group of students were walking in from two of the most prestigious high schools around, Brooklyn Visions Academy and Coles Academic High School. Unknown to many in the group two heroes were amongst them and were the main reason any of them were scheduled to come today. Miles Morales and Kamala Khan were two of the brightest heroes around and had caught the eye of Peter and Stark. By bring their classmates along Peter could easily pull them aside and not only give them the opportunity to shine in a school, but in the world of heroes.

"Hey Miles, Kamala, you guys ready for an exciting day."

"Are we building super magnets to open a portal to another dimension?" Kamala asks.

"I don't think May gave us permission to do that."

"You've got to let us do something fun sometime man."

"Pro tip, don't go looking for trouble. Let's head up to my lab you can mess around in there and entertain yourselves."

Even though the other students were going off to do "legitimate" scientific discoveries, Peter was taking Kamala and Miles off to his personal lab so they could pursue their own personal endeavors. Kamala was working on a safe sleeping gas for some reason. Peter did not really want to get too personally involved with it especially since he always reminded of her peculiar tastes and occasional awkwardness.

 _'Hopefully I'm not an accomplice for letting her do this in my lab.'_

Miles, thankfully, was just messing around with his Spider gear, occasionally shocking himself or blowing up his webbing cartridges.

 _'Ah Miles, always keeping to the classics. The only bad thing is he is going through webbing like crazy. Not sure how I'm going to explain the cost of the materials to May.'_

The morning went by quickly for the group, lounging around when they hit a roadblock, having small talk every now and then, even a giggle when something unfortunate occurred. This was one of the moments Peter enjoyed the most. He could relax and not be burdened by the all the responsibilities of being a boss and a hero at the same time. He was only a few seconds from getting so comfortable he would end up falling asleep. However, lunch time rolled around interrupting the peace with the need to eat.

"What are we having for lunch?" both teenagers asked.

"Don't know, I wasn't in the meeting for what we were getting for catering."

Once they walked into the cafeteria they were greeted by a classic in catering, "Mexican" food.

They grabbed their plates and once they served themselves sat with Anna and MJ.

"I'm surprised to see you today, I thought you would be somewhere yelling at Stark."

"Lately only his mother has been able to get through to him, I just needed a break before I check on Johnny."

The lunch was calm, with only minor interrogating from MJ who was trying to see if Peter was being responsible. MJ took her job seriously meaning this was just her initial investigation, she would look deeper at a later time. Hopefully she wouldn't be mad at him giving Kamala and Miles free time.

Once lunch was over the little researching adventure for the students was over. The students were going to spend a while in the common room to work on their weekend homework before being picked up by their parents or school. Within 20 minutes, however, Peter had already been ratted out by Kamala and Miles who were more than willing to throw him under the bus, even if they didn't realize it. MJ pulled Peter aside to discuss his decision.

"So a little birdie told me something interesting. Giving students free time when they should be conducting bleeding edge research sounds very irresponsible."

"They are doing research, a special kind of research."

"Maybe, but they were not seen by any of their classmates this whole day and are obviously making excuses for what they were doing. You are not doing them any favors by giving them special treatment. The Baxter Mentorship Program is an opportunity to for them to do something outside of heroing it up, like getting experience before college. They're smart kids you need to let them grow instead of babying them. Also if you kept them with their friends while they are here you would have more free time to, I don't know, help May."

"Sorry." Peter says with a downtrodden face. He understood perfectly what MJ was saying to him. He was bringing his hero time with the teens into their normal lives, forcing them to make compromises they probably did not realize they were making. While babying wasn't really the correct term, he was keeping them from opportunities outside of being a hero. Maybe even keeping them away from having a boyfriend or girlfriend.

"Now Imma give you an opportunity to make up for your lapse in judgement. You're going to be my body guard since Teresa is busy today."

"Really…."

"Come on, let's get some sunshine on your skin."

However the sunshine was not that extensive, MJ and Peter were going to be travelling in one of Tony's experimental self-driving cars he set aside for MJ to juggle all her duties on her time.

"Well, I'm guessing this "car" is from Tony. Only he would think about making an Super Car self-driving."

"Can't say no to a free car."

The self-driving car was beautiful and took the stress out of driving, but it had one giant flaw, it was still on wheels. Being wheel bound meant that the drive to Avengers Mansion was as time consuming as taking a cab. Eventually they did arrive, but it had taken more than a full hour to travel a couple of miles. Speaking of miles, when they arrived and walked through the front door they were surprised to see Miles in his Spider-Suit speaking with Beast.

"Shouldn't you be doing your homework?"

"You two were gone for like an hour, I already finished it all."

"Good to see you Parker and Ms. Watson, I'm guessing you're both here to see Johnny."

"You would be right Doctor, but what brings you to the Mansion?"

"Just some pieces of SHIELD equipment Rogue and the others found. They were not sure what each piece did so Rogue asked if I could examine them. Spider-Man however is saying he has some experience with SHIELD technology so I have enlisted his expertise."

"Maybe I could help. Parker Industries supplied SHIELD with equipment at one point so maybe it's simply left overs."

"That is a possibility, your help would be appreciated if you could find the time."

After Beast's invitation Peter gave MJ a pleading look of "Please let me have fun".

"Technically you're my bodyguard, maybe after we meet with Johnny you can goof off a bit."

MJ drags Peter along, while Beast and Miles smile at Peter amused by his and MJ's exchange. Miles even imitates cracking a whip to further punctuate Peter's suffering.

 _'That little shit. I'm going to start charging him for all the equipment he's breaking in my lab.'_

Peter and MJ walked towards where Johnny had his business-only office, where no shenanigans were allowed. When they knocked on the door, however, Rogue was the one to open the door and let them in.

"Hi yall. I take it ya were expecting Mr. Hotshot."

"Peter and I were wondering how things we're going with the Avengers."

"Things ah fine, Johnny's just out sick. Apparently he has ah fever if ya could believe that."

"Huh, is he sleeping in an ice bath or what?"

"Oh no nothing crazy like dat, just sum heavy medication Hank made to keep him sedated."

"Peter, I guess you can go have fun with Hank and Spider-Man. I can meet up with you later on, so we can head back to foundation."

"Sweet, see ya later ladies."

Peter rushed out of the office with only all the sweet gadgets on his mind. It wasn't every day one would get to work with Hank McCoy, he'd also get to show off a bit to Miles. Maybe he'd find something really cool he could incorporate into his already expansive arsenal. When he arrived at the lab the other two were at, Peter gave .

"You guys ready for some sciencing."

* * *

 **Hours later…..**

Unsurprisingly the scientist trio dedicated themselves fully to the task at hand. They had identified many pieces of SHIELD equipment like Icer rounds, even some cloaking technology and portable emergency care equipment.

 _'Most of this isn't that different from what I could do. Kinda boring so far and we only have one thingy magingy left.'_

Hank had walked out to relieve himself in the restroom, they had essentially locked themselves in the lab for a good part of the afternoon. Peter and Miles were looking at the last piece left, a small flat and round object that looked like a small portable purse mirror.

"Miles, you think when we open it up it's going to be a regular old mirror?"

"That would be the lamest thing SHIELD could ever issue to an agent."

Suddenly the lab door opened and in walks in MJ, the one person they weren't expecting.

"Hey boys, how's your little fun time going?"

"Only 1 left, but it seems it's going to be a disappointing one."

"Oh, hey you didn't take the mirror out of my bag did you? That looks awfully like mine."

"We're hoping its not."

MJ walked up to the boys, to get in front of the "mirror" before they opened it and we're either disappointed or amazed beyond belief.

Miles did the honor of opening it up, but something odd happened when they did. As Miles opened it up, they didn't see a mirror. Instead a small digital display lit up. When Miles touched the display the device began to glow blue and displayed a number.

1610

"What the heck is 1610 supposed to mean?"

Suddenly the blue glow became a bubble that began to expand outwards. Miles nor Peter's Spider Sense went off, but both reacted to the possible danger. Miles enveloped the device with his hands, but the blue bubble continued to expand. Peter was still able to get in front of MJ to at least try to protect her, but even she was enveloped by the bubble. Then the bubble burst and they were gone. The only thing left in the room was a shocked Hank who had just walked in.

"Oh my Stars and Garters. This is not going to go over well with Rogue."

* * *

 **Somewhere else….**

It was a serene day in a beautiful park. People were enjoying the temperate weather and relaxing in the little piece of paradise. However the peace was broken in an empty section of the park. A big blue bubble suddenly appeared and left three people in it's wake.

"What the heck….."

Peter, Miles and MJ were very confused as to what happened. One moment they are surprised by a mysterious contraption in a lab and the next they were out in the open in a beautiful park.

"Looks like we ended up in Central Park." Peter said. He was not sure how it happened, but at first glance it looked like they were simply teleported to the park from the lab.

"Uh Peter, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." MJ responds while pointing up to the sky. Across the New York skyline, Helicarriers were roaming everywhere. The fact that so many were in the sky, proved to MJ that they were somewhere familiar, but very different.

"No way." Miles finishes, with awe and confusion.

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

 **A/N:**

 **Hello everyone, sorry for the delayed update. Another workmate left to focus on school so I've been doing 2 times the work. That's not including the buying out of another company leading to like double the laptop orders and headaches from not knowing how upgrades or anything else is going to work. Thankfully 2 new people were hired so my job should return to normal.**

 **This chapter was tough to write, the lack of motivation to write at or after work led to a lot of writer's block. I also realized my original set up for the arc wouldn't work as well as I thought so I had to replan the plot to avoid OOCness from a character I planned on using. That means the set up is basic AF, but I can still have the fun moments I planned for once things get rolling. I think it's pretty self-explanatory what is going to happen soon.**

 **Since the holiday season is also ramping up I don't know when the next chapter will come out, since I plan to spend a lot of time with my parents and friends whenever the chance comes up. I also plan to get back into console gaming to play with the homies. Even though we have PC's, one of my friend's is crapping out so consoles is just the cheapest way to game with everyone. My current goal is to release before Christmas so there is something for you guys to read during the tail end of the year.**

 **Moving slightly away from this story just wanted to say that it is sad to see Stan Lee pass away. He's one of the people who helped push comics into the mainstream and set the foundation for my favorite hero Spider-Man. His voice itself is so iconic and I'll never forget it from the PS1 era Spider-Man games. He put the ball in motion for many iconic Marvel characters, now it is up to us fans and creators alike to enjoy the work he and others built and keeping their work alive. EXCELSIOR!**


	21. Chapter 21

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES**

 **CHAPTER COMPLETED: 1/27/19**

* * *

 **CHAPTER START**

"Where did we end up Miles?" MJ asks with a little fear in her voice. She caught that Miles was surprised from seeing all the helicarriers, but that he also recognized them.

"It's my world?"

"You're not making sense."

"Miles I thought your world was gone gone."

"It should have but those Helicarriers are exactly like the ones SHIELD was making to fight during the end of the world."

Peter was not feeling comfortable just standing around in the park. He knew from experience that somethings are similar across other universes and this could be one that is near identical to Miles. And if it was, then the SHIELD here was used to people crossing into their universe. The Helicarriers also meant that they were well armed and had the technology to detect and react immediately. This did not bode well for the three of them.

"We need to move as inconspicuously as possible and you're still in your suit." Peter says while eyeing Miles.

Miles snapped out of his daze and realized his attire would garner others attention, so he immediately cloaked himself.

"Let's get moving."

While they were walking, Miles and Peter both noticed that MJ was irritated at how easily they were handling all of this. But on the inside they were freaking out, both of them had noticed the slight movements of the Helicarriers in the air. At first Miles was simply awestruck at what happened, but afterwards he noticed Peter's business face and knew that he was on alert. Miles caught where Peter's glances were directed and even he was worried at the subtle movements of the Helicarriers. To make things worse he had a feeling that they were being watched.

* * *

 **HELICARRIER BRIDGE, THE HYPERION**

"Director, we've detected an energy spike coming from Central Park."

"Do we have a visual?"

"The Hyperion does not, but the Atlas is sending over their camera feeds right now."

The screens on the bridge instantly filled with the sight of 2 adults and a black and red Spider-Man.

"Hmm interesting." However right as the Director says this, the Spider-Man turns invisible.

"Even more interesting. Let's get a few mobile units in the area, we'll have the A Team take point on this one. All Helicarriers above Manhattan are to encircle our uninvited guests…discreetly."

Once the Director finishes giving his orders he begins to walk out of the bridge.

"Director?"

"I'll be back, just need to make a personal call."

* * *

 **BACK WITH THE SPIDER-CREW**

Peter and MJ were now outside the park and out on the streets of the city. Miles was up above trying to regain his bearings and find a place where they could lay low. The anxiety that Peter was experiencing had rubbed off on Miles at the park, and he knew why.

Everyone knew, from Kamala to Aunt May, that MJ was Peter's weakspot and throwing her into another dimension was not doing him any favors in getting back with her. The constant lunches and his hiring of her into the Triumvirate were enough to prove how much he wanted to have her close by. Further increasing both Peter and Miles anxiety was MJ's silent fear. Ending up in the middle of a super hero and villain fight was manageable for her but experiencing something like being transported to the supposed original universe of your ex-boyfriends protégé is something completely different.

"Peter what are we going to do?" MJ asks with an uneasy voice.

"Find somewhere where we can relax for a bit, and try to fix the thing that brought us here. Hopefully it's an easy fix and we don't have to expose ourselves."

"So a dark damp warehouse is our ultimate destination."

"Probably."

However before they could continue talking, Miles gave them an update.

"Guys, some super stealthy black SUV's are closing in."

"Yay." Peter says dryly.

Peter immediately grabs MJ's hand and heads towards a nearby alley. Miles positions himself so he can keep an eye on them.

"SHIELD agents are getting out of the SUV's, their spreading out all…." And then Miles line was cut off by loud static that made Peter wince and twitch at the discomfort.

"Miles." Peter called out to Miles, but he couldn't get through to him. So he began looking around to hopefully catch a glance of Miles if he had uncloaked. Peter then quickly enters the alley with MJ.

"There's a jammer or something being used, I can't reach Miles."

"We can't just leave him out there, we need to find him."

"SHIELD is nearby, it's the last thing Miles said before he cut out. Why does shit like this keep happening."

Peter did not like the current predicament they were in. This world's SHIELD had found them the instant they arrived, if they had not then they wouldn't have been jammed with agents closing in on them. Now he had to figure out how he was going to protect and search at the same time with SHIELD everywhere.

To make things worse, the alley he was taking MJ through, closed off into a trash collection area. Suddenly he felt that something had swung past them from the alley entrance. He moved himself and MJ into the trash area and shifted into his Spider Suit.

"Are you expecting trouble?"

"I think it's already here."

Peter threw a trap towards the wall behind him and MJ. His gadgets would only target people who did not friendly tags, and he made sure MJ was given one on her phone. Whoever was onto them would get a little webbing surprise when they rounded the corner that would zip them to the wall and hopefully give Peter and MJ some breathing room.

5 seconds later someone poked their head out from around the corner, 8 feet up the wall. The trap Peter set detected the movement and immediately spit out the webbing grabbing the persons face.

"Aw come on, why the face." The person said as they were yanked to the wall with the webline latched over one of his eyes.

Peter immediately tried to get MJ and himself on roof with a quick Webline, but before he could grab MJ and use his webshooters he was yanked back towards the person caught by his trap.

"Really?" Peter says before he semi deactivates the trap to allow the other person to push off the wall they were being yanked into. However Peter circles around the man and spins them around using their line and the one connecting them to the trap to tie them up.

"Come on man this is what I do every day. You must be a big fan with that cosplay getup."

As Peter finishes tying the man up he finally realizes what they are wearing, his standard Red and Blue costume.

"I'm pretty sure I've been doing this longer than you Mini-Me." The 616 Spider-Man responds to his slightly shorter near identical accuser.

"Um Spider-Man." Peter looks towards MJ and notices she is pointing down the alley's entrance. Peter grabs the Mini-Me and like before when he tied him up, he relaxed the tension on the trap webbing to allow him to be moved while Peter peeks around the corner. Things were now even more complicated; the Avengers were all lined up for them.

Captain America, Thor, The Human Torch, A female Iron-Man, with the Hulk and Giant-Man rounding out the rear ready to go all in.

"Oh you're in trouble now, the whole squad is here now. Hope you enjoy lock…..HEY." Peter simply let go of his Mini-Accuser and reengages the tension on the line to fling them back to the wall.

 _'That'll show him whose the OG around here.'_

Peter slowly raised his hands to show that he wouldn't put up a fight.

"I don't think we can run away from this one."

With practiced sarcasm MJ thanked Peter for being her hero and copies his surrender. She was going to make him suffer for this.

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So this chapter took way longer than I expected to come out, but shit's just been hitting the fan at work. Long story short, everything that could go wrong did and I had to basically do 3 peoples jobs. And now just this week the 2 people whose job I've been doing, were fired….meaning I'll still have to do 3 times the work for the foreseeable future. Thankfully there is light at the end of the tunnel where I could move to a position I don't need to slave myself as much, but I won't have concrete info about it for at least 2 months when the 1000+ employee hiring phase begins for the new fiscal year after the completion of the new building. Oh the wonders of being a contractor for a billion dollar company. I'll need to overhaul how I approach my work and possibly even bring some of it home to get ahead. But fudge the rest, this should be about Spidey.**

 **In my mind the perfect meeting between the two biggest comic Peter Parkers should be like the Spider-Man Pointing at Spider-Man meme. It's a classic meme at this point so I wanted to adapt it for this chapter because it just FELT right for them to meet that way. I'm going to do as much as I can regarding these two meeting and interacting as two different Spider-Men at two different places in their lives. I could do almost anything, but I'll be abusing their meeting to accomplish something else I know is important to many Peter Parkers across the Spider-Verse. And speaking of the Spider-Verse, I STILL HAVEN'T WATCHED INTO THE SPIDER-VERSE YET T_T. I'm sure if I did I would get a serious buff of +100 Inspiration for this story and power through life like a boss to accomplish everything I want here. But eh somethings you just need to do things the old fashioned way through tons of sweat and tears, sometimes blood if you have through suffer through one of the 1** **st** **worlds greatest problems, paper cuts.**

 **I hope everyone had a good New Year and is making good on their resolutions. I know I haven't since I never came up with a resolution , but winging it and making last minute decisions is normal so I'll figure something out eventually on what I want 2019 to be.**

 **Also, any good stories you guys recommend? I haven't really been reading much on FF lately, but I have a crap ton of stories Fav'd and Followed that I need to start.**


End file.
